A book of secrets
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Rin and Kagome are friends but what happens when you put in a Sesshomaru/Rin/Inuyasha will her and Kagome still be friends. Rin is welcomed into the Tashio family in more ways then one, but what happens if another few life are intermingled in this confusing love? OCC Rin is a new model for Tashio modeling and having Sesshomaru as her boss? What will happen!
1. School secrets

Rin smiled on her bed where she had a mysterious book, and a Kagome sat next to her doing the same. They were both in history class and they had crushes on the two guys who left their personal journals, they were suppose to write in them every day and if they did then their grades would be the best in class. But the guy Rin has a crush on who is a star musician left in a cooly fashioned hurry for a concert and left his and the one Kagome had a crush on was his younger brother Inuyasha they were brothers it was so cool Inuyasha was going to be a burn out if he didn't pass this class and he rushed off to football practice they were going to look for them to give these back but…

"Ka-kagome do you think this is really okay?"

Kagome was just wondering the same thing herself and nodded not being able to verbally say it "Alright lets read. I will see Inuyasha's thoughts and you will see Sesshomaru's, oh this is just too good too good I tell ya."

"I guess Kags… I wanna read in silence I read faster that way."

She nodded in agreement "Me too."

Five minutes later they had read the first month of thoughts and soon it would be time for part too and three they had only been in school for three months so far. Rin's eyes widened and she smiled and kissed the journal and hugged it "Yes! Yes! YES!" Kagome looked up stunned and fell off the bed thanks to Rin's outburst "What the hell Rin?!" Rin smiled and cringed seeing her friend on her but "S-Sorry."

Kagome jumped on the bed and brushed off the journal "It's fine but why scream so loud?" Rin smiled and pointed out a sentence and Kagome read it out loud "I have become single over night I found out Kagura was just using me for power and lust mostly, however I also found out that Naraku full fills her personal needs while we were dating so I ended my life with her. OMG he is single now this is good keep reading I will see what I can find out about Inuyasha."

Rin read on while Kagome smiled and blushed looking away from the journal "I didn't need to read that." Rin smiled and jumped on Kagome taking the journal and sat on Kagome so she couldn't get it back both were skinny but Rin was stronger than Kagome they both weighted about 102 lbs so it was funny when they fought.

"I was asked by the fameoulsy perverted Miroku if I had to have sex with the Kagome girl in our class or someone else who would I pick? He always asks me that stuff to see who I would do, it's good because he doesn't want to sleep with someone I like. And since Kikyo died five years ago I haven't really wanted a relationship… but I picked that Kagome girl she looks like she has some spunk to her. Other girls around here just want to be immortal and do whatever I want just to achieve it, but she might be fun and not obey everything."

"Kagome. Kagome. You should ask him out!"

"Have you lost your marbles Rin? And get off me!"

She got up and gave her back the book that she had in her hands "Well my marble jar are on my desk over there." She smiled as she pointed and only got her head flicked by Kagome "Owe that hurt Kags."

"It was suppose too, and I will if you ask Sesshomaru."

"No. No. No."

"Why?"

"He hasn't even mentioned my name in here."

"Whatever coward!"

"You're the coward!"

Rin said reading angrly as she and Kagome read into and got into it more they got to part three. Rin gasped and hugged Kagome. Kagome was stunned and smiled at the hugged "Let me see." Rin blushed and shook her head "No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Baka Rin hand it over!"

"Your baka! Just let me read it."

"Kay read away."

"I have been doing nothing but concerts and people ask me about my love songs I sing and the rock songs they say they have unrequited love and confusion and internal battles in them. It is true I think I like a girl who is in my class but I can't either, she is human and I am a demon. Would she even say yes would it work out? I don't know I will ask at the party this weekend I suppose."

"Do you think that's you?"

"I don't know their aren't many girls in our class you know."

"Yeah, I guess your write. Just me, you, Sara who is head over heels for him, Kana, Shiori and Sango."

"Well he said she is human. So that means it has to be me, right?"

"No, I'm human and so is Sango."

"SO you are my love rival? Well then."

"No I don't like him."

"Good."

"Rin you baka I like Inuyasha you know that."

They run back to their class soon as its morning and find out that they weren't the first in the class room, they looked through the window and there was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looking around the room. They slid the books under the door and ran as fast as they could rounding the hall and running into Kana, who dropped her books.

"Sorry."

"Wonder what is with those two lurid and discourteous girls on this day. Do they not understand it is Saturday?"

Sesshomaru picks up his book and glares at the two scents and finds his brother doing the same, they look at eachother and nod walking down that direction.

Tell me if you want this to stay a short or to continue. Thanks check out my others oh all my stories are usually rated M but this is K but it I continue it … it won't be for long. HEHEHE -,^ (3)

Its my winky face thinking of a heart.

Heart =

= love

= relationship

= trust

= SEX AND LEMON LOL I love my ridiculous math.


	2. Rin's life

Rin jumped up in a cold sweat in her bed and giggled seeing Kagome sleeping right next to her, they had a sleep over last night and both fell asleep after gossiping late into the night. They were able to run from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thanks to Kagome's grandpa teaching her how to hide her scent from a demon but in three days they would no longer see Sesshomaru he was graduating and on that same day Rin would be going back to America.

Rin's foreign student exchange trip would be done; she had sent her things there already. She only had enough clothes for three days and it really sucked. She had loved Japan and was so excited when she was told she would spend a semester there and now had to go home to a rural town in America. It wouldn't be the same; in America they didn't have demons. She wanted her host to just want her to stay but he wanted his granddaughter back, her name was Ayame and she lived in Rin's small home town named Lewis she didn't really like Lewis it was so small. It had a few tiny stores and food places and only a 1A school. And her ex boyfriend…. Oh her ex, he broke up with her to date the class slut.

Rin sighed and woke up Kagome lightly shaking her, but Kagome over reacted and fell out of bed. She lay sprawled out on the floor as Rin laid on the bed looking down at her and giggling "What you doing Kagome?"

"Hating you."

"Aw why I only have three days left, then you will be forever rid of me."

"Oh Rin don't say that I don't know what I will do when you leave."

Corina was Rin's American name and school name but only Kagome called her Rin and didn't at school, Rin told her she wanted to be called Corina at all times more or less. Simply because she didn't want to grow to attached to the name Rin, it would pain her to be attached to it and never be able to see or talk to the ones who first used it.

Kagome and Rin got changed in her room Rin was wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers and Kagome was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers too. They both brushed their hair in pony tails and grabbed iPods walking down stairs to the kitchen grabbed slices of toast and leaning against the counter gossiping about tomorrow's football game. Souta walked in and saw the two girls and smiled hugging Rin who he developed a little boy crush on he was only in the third grade and she was a third year high-schooler. Rin thought it was adorable so did Kagome, Kagome was good at teasing him about it too.

"So Souta when you going to propose to her?" Rin smiled and decided to play along it was fun to tease.

"Yeah, please do it soon. Oh and I want a huge and I do mean huge huge wedding."

"How big?" Rin and Kagome look at each other and stretch out their arms wrapping him in a hug "This big!"

"I- I can't breathe."

"So I will so be a widow so so sad."

"I'll start buying your funeral items little brother."

"No!" He jumped out of their arms and ran nearly sliding on the kitchen floor making both girls have a fit of giggles consuming the whole house. Rin looks at Kagome as she finishes her toast and smiles "Hey Kagome why don't we go to the new coffee shop in the business district I heard a lot of good things about it." Kagome nods and remembers hearing some kids at school talk about it "It's called star bucks if I I'm right."

Rin nodded and smiled "We have them in America just not where I live."

"Oh, yeah didn't you say you went to a small school and lived in a small town?"

"Yeah, it's only a 1A school." They walked to the business district it was a good one and a half miles away but hey they liked walking and exercise so it was a good thing. "What's a 1A school?" Rin thought about it and it wasn't strange that Kagome didn't know about how American's rated school. She smiled and explained "Oh it's like rating how big a school is 1-5 one being small and 5 being very big. Our school would probably be a 3A school it has about sixty people in our grade."

Kagome nodded and they walked it was quiet for a second and they decided to talk about school, since Rin would miss it. "So Rin ya going to miss school?"

Rin nodded and smiled it made her happy to have gone to this school it was nice and better than her one back in Lewis. She smiled making a joke "Yea I'll miss the school meanie, and the other people."

Kagome hugged Rin and smiled at her friend as she hugged Rin from behind almost getting a piggy back ride in the possess "Yeah which meanie though?" Rin smiled when Kagome got off her and walked right beside her like before and Kagome smiled counting on her fingers "You know there is the school meanie the tramp named Kagura, the silent creeper and snob princess Sara… I hate that bitch… oh and you can't forget the scary witch princess Abi I swear she is the biggest bird brain I know but she is still scary smart at times."

Rin nodded remembering how they would be mean to her all the time just not giving her the time of day and acting so rude. And then there was this boy who would always talk to her named Kohaku and then these two friends of his a young boy named Shippo and then Ah UN. Kohaku always was really nice and joking with her… maybe he liked her, nah no one liked her why would they? Rin always put herself down 'Coming here and learning about demons, makes me realize just how weak I am, how ill-mannered and how I can't compare to this pretty demonesses… and I don't all that pretty when my ex dumped me for the school slut and now no guy pays any attention to me really.'

Shippo had copper toned hair with tanned skin and a pair of green eyes and a great smile, Ah UN was pretty tall and he was only five inches shorter than Sesshomaru so pretty tall. Ah UN had dark teal hair he was a dragon demon and had a pair of blue eyes and pale skin he was kind of quiet but he was really talkative at times too.

"Rin?"

"Oh yes, sorry I was thinking about our cliques at school."

"Rin, you know that Kohaku boy likes you."

"Yea, But he is in our grade, and the same with Shippo and that Ah UN fellow."

"And?"

"I want to date older guys?"

"Eww like old old?"

"Hell no!" I was shocked at my cussing and covered my mouth "I slipped opps."

"I don't see why you don't like cussing."

"I was raised it was unlady like."

"Rin humans don't have a ton of class like demons, and we aren't demons."

"I know but still…"

"Anyways I think a man who is a few years older is just fine ya know."

"Like Sesshomaru?" She smiled nudging me and was teasing me "Yeah, but he and I will never get together I doubt we will ever see each other again."

"Love always finds away."

"I wish. So Koga seems to like you."

"Nah he just flirts with me, he really likes Ayame his girlfriend… however since she ain't here to keep him on a tight leash he flirts with me more than he should."

Right after that they went in to the coffee shop and smiled ordering two cappuccinos and sat down with smiles when they saw not too far away there was the famous off and on again couple Sango and Miroku. They were in the same class as Kagome and Rin, but Rin mostly kept to herself and Kagome did the same however Kagome was going to join the tennis club and so was Sango and so they would spend more time together this summer Rin was going to join the writers club or wanted to anyways. She didn't have one at her home school and it saddened her that she could join here but couldn't cause she had to leave.

Rin Sighed thinking too much about it and decided she would just enjoy the last three days the best she could. She smiled a fake smile and acted like she was listening to Kagome but all she was thinking about was her last few days and Sesshomaru and then how great it was here and how life would end here and she would live in a place she hated.

Didn't see Rin's sadness she was complaining how her little brother was snooping through her room and lot and how he acted so smart all the time. While Rin thought of Kyle at home he was her ex and dumped her for the school slut and her former friend named Shelly they had been friends since they were give and last year stopped for some reason she forgot but they had a big fight. Since then Rin only had one friend her friend Cheyenne, who moved three towns away. So at school she was alone, she tried talking to people and dress cute but was alone there and at home she was the middle child and the result of a one night stand so she wasn't as loved as her little sister Jenny and her older brother Max.

Her step dad hated her for not being his and treated her like he didn't care and her mom was upset she was even alive because it showed her husband her sneaky life she had not long after they married, She felt like Cinderella but would that happy ending ever come for her? Would she fall in love suddenly and be swept away? The answer was no, things like that never happened.

Kagome and her finished their drinks and quickly went to the school right after, Kagome and her were going to be working the concession stand for the football game. Rin liked helping she rather like it, it made her feel good and her smiled helping the set up. She and Kagome came two hours early putting sodas in the fridges along with juices, waters and other drinks. They prepared the candy setting them up and organizing the entire stand.

XXXX

Inuyasha, and Koga and Miroku were over at his house and grabbing their uniforms they had all met at his house and were taking one of his brother's sport cars from his collection with permission on it would be the only time and if he hurt his car then he can hurt each of them even worse. If they even got a dent in that car it would basically mean their football seasons were all gone, from this season to anymore they hoped to play.

They pulled in and had their helmets in the trunk they stopped finding a good parking spot and Inuyasha opened his door only to find it hit something he sighed and growled hoping the car was fine. It was he then looked to see what he hit and saw a small girl laying on the ground with a box of snacks scattered on the ground her hair fell around her like an angel and she laid there and didn't move. Inuyasha got worried instantly he remembered her from class her name was Rin.

"Oi Rin ya alive? Hey kid ya okay." Rin didn't move he got worried and saw his half-brother pulled up behind him and saw Inuyasha freaking out. Sesshomaru got out of his car he pulled up in a sleek 2014 mustang and then saw Inuyasha jump scared out of his wits Sesshomaru began to growl "Did you dent my car you stupid half breed."

"NO!" Miroku and Koga just stayed in the car they were hiding from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was on his own. They just crouched down and listened to everything, Sesshomaru walked around and saw Rin on the ground and then his nose picked up a scent…

Blood.

He glared at Inuyasha his eyes tenting red at the corners but not visible to anyone yet, "Inuyasha. She is bleeding and you didn't go to get the nurse or the ambulance that is at the field. You stupid half breed."

"I didn't know what to do. But I will take her now."

Sesshomaru growled a warning growl and picked her up bridal styled and glared at Inuyasha who was clueless "I will take her. Just get your ass to the game and practice, mother and father are here so don't screw up and take your friends who are hiding."

They got out of the car hearing that and smiled rubbing the nape of their necks and went to get their helmets the same time Inuyasha did and all went out to the field.

"Ya hit Kagome's friend you idiot now Kagome will hate me, since my friend hurt hers! Thanks dog turd, ya are such a stupid ass!" Inuyasha turned around and began yelling in defense as Miroku joined in with Koga.

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked back to his car and sat her on his lap and smelt her for where her injure was, he soon found the area was on her head he parted her think and soft dark chocolate hair and took in her scent. He stopped and realized what he just did and then licked her wound he took his tongue away and then placed it back on her wound again and relished the taste of her blood it tasted so good. He hated loving her scent and blood she was a human, how could he like it…. Like her?

He sighed and opening his eyes and pulled down his car mirror and saw he was panting and his eyes had went completely red he glared at his reflection and saw it smirk back his demon had taken control and was telling him something.

**IT'S HER SESSH!**

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose growling "Damn it."

**YOU FOUND HER WHETHER YOU MEANT TO OR NOT.**

He looked down and saw her smile in her unconscious state and nuzzles closer to her. He sighed picking her up and walking over to the stand with her in one hand her box she had dropped in the other. Kagome looked shocked and for two reasons one was Sesshomaru was holding Rin! And two she wasn't awake!

"IS SHE OKAY?!"

"She fell and hit her head but she is fine, she shall wake in a few minutes. Where shall I set her?" Kagome blinked confused she and Sesshomaru had went to school since middle school and he had never spoke to her before, she mutely pointed to a chair in the small building where the stand was always held. He walked through the door in the back an sat her down he then gave Kagome the box and left without a word.

Kagome smiled and finished setting up and then saw Rin stir "Ka-kagome?" She yawned out. Her friend smiled an ecstatic smile and hugged her tightly "Oh my god what happened?! You and him! Him and you oh my god!"

Rin blinked in confused and smiled rubbing the small bump on her head then a flash back of the past thirty minutes ran through her eyes and she smiled and looked up at Kagome "Oh god… Kagome, I… was being held by… S-S-SESSHOMARU!"

"I FUCKING SAW, IT WAS AMAZING!"

The two girls held hand jumping up and down excitedly and giggly then heard a voice and saw their first costumer "Hello miss, um miss?!" They both stopped and Rin went to the cash register while Kagome waited for her order on what to get. Both had their smiles remaining from Rin's experience.


	3. Game of rivals

Rin smiled it was getting late into the night it was dark now, and the game was in its first ending. They were playing the arch rivals it was their school the Shikon stealers and the rival school was private Kyoto's demons school. They thought they were so great because they were a private school. Rin let Kagome take a break and she brushed her hair into high pig tails put on some chap stick her favor cherry and then resumed her post while Kagome was trying to sell glow sticks in the stands. Not very many people were coming to the stand right now so it wasn't hard to manage all alone.

Rin sighed and drank her Dr.P soda with a straw in it then sat it aside seeing a man walk up he had white hair in a high ponytail to his waist and had one purple wavy stripe on each cheek, his golden eyes shone throw the darkness, and his smile was friendly as he pulled out his wallet. Rin smiled a cheery smile and asked happily "Hello Sir what can I get you today?"

'Wow he looks a lot like Sesshomaru.'

"Oh you're so nice. I will have a hot dog and a …"

'He sounds like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mixed. Wait he might not even be related maybe I'm being rude and thinking all demons sound and look alike I'm so terrible. That's like saying everyone with blonde hair and blue eyes look just alike… like their clones. Oh god I'm terrible!"

"I would like some hot coffee and some skittles for my mate."

"Coming up sir."

"Hey may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it sir."

"Are from around here? I go nearly every school event and I never see you around here."

"Oh I am a foreign exchange student."

"I see. Where from."

"America."

"Ah the good old USA. Uncle Sam and 'Merica. The American dream."

"Yeah. You ever been?"

"Sometimes on business."

"Cool what business."

"Modeling."

"Oh cool."

"Want to be a model for me?"

"What? You're joking."

"No."

"I don't know."

"I will allow you to live at my house, with me and my mate. She wanted a girl but never got one so you would be very welcomed and I heard your friend Kagome talking to a girl named Sango saying you didn't want to go back home."

"I don't."

"Oh?"

"Life is better here and I feel so happy here, like I was meant to be here."

"I see well here is my card just call and let me know."

"Okay." Rin took the card shocked she wants to stay but would her parents let her? Well hell they never liked her and it wasn't even her fault that they didn't like her. Her brother liked her but picked on her in front of the family so they wouldn't think he treated her special, her little sister was raised and taught not to be nice to her. She would call them tonight and ask no she wouldn't ask Kagome what if she decided to go home and then Kagome would know she had a chance to stay it would break both their hearts.

She pondered on all of this getting him his hotdog, coffee and skittles. She handed him the snacks he gave her the money and she waved goodbye while he nodded with his hands full. She was happy well time to start watching the game they usually had the game on local TV since it was such a popular game of rivals.

XXXX

Miroku was running with all his might he was play with and against demon he was one of the few humans, he had to be fast to keep up or try. He was a good receiver so that was mainly the only reason he was able to get on the team. He saw that the other team threw the ball and saw that he could get it before the one it was thrown to, he took a breath and used all his might to get there. He smiled under his helmet as he felt the ball go to him like it was meant to be for him then his eyes widened in pain as the ball hit him right in the middle of his hand. He fell to the ground and holding his hand he wanted to rip it off or have Inuyasha rip it off it hurt. The game was stopped and the Ems at the ambulance ran out getting him and inspecting him. They saw his hand had a hole torn almost straight through it, another few cementer's and it would of gone clean through.

The ems got him on a stretcher and looked told the couch of the Shikon Stealers what happened and then his anger got the best of him and he yelled to the crowd "IT SEEMS MIROKU HAS HOLE IN HIS HAND FROM A DEMON'S POISON THAT WAS PURPOSLY PUT ON THE BALL!" The crowd booed the Demon private school who just gave everyone smug smiles they found the culprit and took him to the local authorities. The next ending wasn't much better Koga was taken to the hospital next thanks to another demon poison attack, one player slid in front of him and stuck him with his metal and sharpened cleats hitting his shin bones in each shin.

The last ending people were ready to kill each team wanting to kill the other including the audiences it was so serious no one was screaming in the crowd expect a yelling and angry sister at her little brother who was disturbing the game.

"Sis let me see Rin!"

"No."

"I want to and I want to get free candy!"

"No, no free candy either."

"No I want to!"

Back in the football game a player ran beside Inuyasha with a smirk and Inuyasha felt his doggy ears perk up this wasn't right. 'What the hell is he looking at me like that fer?' He saw the demon get close and nearly touch his neck and then sprinted of chuckling 'Shit wah did he do?'

"Souta sit the fuck down now!"

Suddenly Inuyasha did a face flop and everyone turned but her.

"Souta stop I said sit!"

"Never!"

" Sit sit sit sit sit now!"

The audience saw his face plant more each time after she said sit the looked back and forth and some got up yelling to stop, they figured out that she hadn't known what was going on and Rin looked out the back door of the concession stand to see that Kagome was on the other side of the door holding Souta very close and shaking. 

"Rin get inside now! You too Souta!"

"Kay sis."

"Alright."

Rin saw Kagome rush in and called 911 "Hello officer I need everyone you have down. Here like now please just get down here! You know to the Shikon high game it's bad please come!"

"Miss please slow down."

"HELL I WON'T PEOPLE ARE NEARLY KILLING EACHOTHER HERE! DEMONS ARE HURTING OTHER DEMONS AND HUMANS PLEASE BRING EVERYONE YOU CAN AND STOP THIS! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"

"Oh-okay we will be right down and stay put."

XXXX Sesshomaru walked onto the crowded field and saw the other team members laughing and saying he would be easy to beat. Sesshomaru glared the edges of his eyes tinting blood red and his hand rising while cracking his knuckles warning them and his smirk that promise pain slowly appeared "I never consider that half breed my brother, but I will not have you seriously injure him and get away with it. I will up hold our families honor."

"Big talk, but can you follow through?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru had taken out a good chunk of the other team and the other injured who were in the Shikon high audience left, the children and elderly and some of the women hid soon as the fight started. Sesshomaru found himself back to back with his father; his father smirked "Nothing like a war."

Sesshomaru nodded he liked fighting for him it relaxed him and took away his stress and anger too, "Too bad it doesn't happen more often." They both smiled and pushed off each other's backs and ran at their next targets taking them down, they didn't kill them but did seriously injure them. Soon Rin heard nothing and went to open the door to see what had happened if the cops came they didn't hear sirens so they didn't know.

"Kagome I'm just going to check."

"Alright be careful."

"I will."

Rin came out and sighed seeing it was safe and then looked at the field to see bodies lying everywhere all of the demons private school players and audience, then two from their audience one the man she saw before and the other that guy she liked a lot.

"Sesshomaru…" She said it was barely a whisper she saw something flash at her and then saw another flash and heard a person yell her name. Sesshomaru looked up at her and licked the blood on his fingers with a twinkle shining in his golden honey eyes. He liked how she was looking at him with shock, a hint of fear, and desire. His eyes widened slightly catching the scent of something and then saw a speeding figure coming from her left and one coming from her right. 'Rin!' He disappeared with his demon speed.

"RIN!"

Rin found herself behind a protector who was wearing jeans, and a green shirt with a short pony tail, he looked down at her with her chocolate eyes meeting hers and his dark brown hair matching hers. The quickly looked back and used a high kick and an upper hook too knock out the demon who was trying to attack Rin.

Sesshomaru found himself at his car knowing that Rin was saved by the demon slayer boy; he sighed and sat in his car with his hand over his face in irritation. He growled and bit his lip drawing a little bit of blood 'I was about to save her, Damn it. If she died or disappeared then I could move on and try to find another mate. Although there is only one mate for everyone I hope I made a mistake and she is not mine.'

He saw his father and mother get in their car not far from him and they drove to the hospital to see Inuyasha he assumed. He sighed and put his hands on the wheel and turned on the car speeding off into the other direction he needed a drink to think things over. God he had to think of how to get past this and stop this him with a human? Hell fucking no, not ever… he would make sure of that.' He clenched his jaw and drove on into the night deeper into the heart of Tokyo.

XXX

Rin caught her breath and felt Kohaku hold her, she was held tight in his grasp. She smiled "Thank you, Kohaku." He nodded and held her tighter, she was getting angry he was taking her thanks to far "Let me go." She pushed him off his chest and glared at him as he let go, "We are jus…" She felt something on her lips and her eyes widened in surprise.


	4. I wish to live!

She pushed him off her and slapped him as hard as she could and went to see Kagome in the stand with Souta. Kohaku sighed and knew he made a mistake 'Shit!' He heard the door lock and began to hit the door "Oi Rin let me in I'm sorry okay." Kagome and Souta just stood in the corner and looked at Rin, Kagome looked at her worried "What happened?"

"He kissed me!" Kagome took in deep breath and walked over to the door, and threw it open knocking Kohaku down in the process and picked him up by his shirt collar "YOU FUCKING JACKASS LITTLE PUNK! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!THAT WAS HER FUCKING FIRST KISS YA JUST FUCKING STOLE YA BASTARD!I'M GONNA TELL SANGO AND YOU WILL BE IN BIG FUCKING SHIT THEN!"

Kohaku felt so guilty he stole her first kiss that was pretty bad of him, he then realized her friend was gonna tell his sister?! He dropped to his knees and bowed with his head on the floor "NO. DON'T TELL HER PLEASE, I'LL BE KILLED PLEASE DON'T!" She sighed and put her hands on her hips and sighed again and then smiled "Only if you don't ever get close to Rin again."

"That will be easy since she will only be here for a few more days."

Rin slammed open the door and ran away and signaled a cab getting in she needed to go to a telephone and call some people the truth was she wasn't leaving in three days she only said three but it was really tomorrow. She just didn't want Kagome to be too sad it was tomorrow and she had to call her parents and talk to them about what that man said, and think about what to do. First she wanted to call her brother. She got to her destination a park just across the street from Ayame's grandpa's house where she was staying.

She looked down at her phone and took in a deep breath and sighed as she dialed in the number when she heard her brother's voice she was so happy. He knew who was calling and sounded like a total jackass "Yah what the fucking hell you want?!"

Rin felt her heart sink and then heard a door slam on the other side and smiled "Hi max um how are you?" He smiled hearing her voice and said happily with a pant "Sorry I had to walk out of the living room and run away."

Rin nodded and understood "Mom, dad and Jenny there?"

"They were but I ditched them to talk to you, so how is life in Japan?"

"Oh I'm sad."

"What, why?!"

"I have to come home."

"Well, geez I feel the love."

"No, I love you but no one else."

"Oh, no I totally understand. I'm pretty awesome, you and me both are the two most sane people here in Lewis mom and dad are nuts and so is Jenny and your freaking ex."

"Oh…"

"Sorry."

"Oh its fine…"

"You sound like you're not telling me the truth where are you?"

"I'm in a park across from Ayame's grandpa's house."

"Swinging?"

"Yeah, how did you?"

"You always swing when you have something on your mind, now spill."

"I have a big choice to make."

"What is it?"

"I got an offer to stay here in japan all expenses paid."

"NO FUCKING WAY REALLY?!"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if I should take it."

"How?"

"Well I have been offered a place to stay with my new employer and his wife, if I accept."

"What kind of job?"

"I-I would be a model."

"A model?!"

"Yea. He says I have a beautiful and unique look for Japan, and that his wife always wanted a daughter but never got one so I would be very welcomed and spoiled."

"Well looks like you should take it. You always wanted to have your life like a story book ending where a poor girl gets riches and love, now is your chance."

"okay I will take it."

"SO… anything else?"

"Oh um I got my first kiss stolen today."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Yeah I slapped him and my friend roughed him up too."

"A boy roughed him up?"

"No, my friend Kagome she is pretty strong willed and fearless, sometimes."

"Well, do you like him?"

"HELL NO!"

"Why?"

"He isn't my type."

"Is there another?"

"Well- I um… yes."

"Oh, so who has stolen my sister's heart?"

"Just a senior who is rich and all that."

"Gold digger?"

"No. He is so hot."

"Shallow, you are so so shallow. Money and looks."

"Now wait a minute he is cool and mysterious and amazingly strong."

"Oh sis sounds like he really has yea."

"No I don't think he likes me despite what his journal said."

"What you read his journal!?"

"Yeah he left it in class."

"And?"

"He said he like a mortal girl in his class and me and Kagome are the only ones."

"What do you mean mortal? We are all mortal!"

"Not, here."

"What do you mean?"

"Here there are demons."

"Yeah right, and I'm a unicorn."

"No, I mean it. Right now the school football field is covered in bodies and they just got in a huge bloody fight. You can read about it later I'll email you when I get it."

"Whatever, I got to go."

"Wait shouldn't I tell mom and dad?"

"Naw I will and just have them call ya later."

"Okay."

"bye, Corina."

"Bye Maxy."

She smiled hanging up and got up out of her seat on the swing. She smiled and took a few steps then saw a man wearing a hoodie come up and knock her phone out of her hand, as he pushed her down on the rough ground. Rin felt tears perk her eyes and she screamed as loud as she could and then was shocked out of her mind after seeing herself being forced to turn around and saw a gun point at her "If you want to live just shut up."

She felt tears perk her eyes the gun was on her forehead the head metal on her warm soft flesh, it was so close to ending it all ending her life. There would be no one to save her no prince, no knight no slayer no one… no one knew she was there in the park all alone. Was this really going to happy being taken by some murderer? Some rapist? Some criminal? No it… it can't be I rather have my life end in a fight not just staying here afraid.

She took a deep breathe closing her eyes and kneed him in his other weapon he collapsed on her and she jumped up running as fast as she could and heard his voice "Bad move missy."

"Wha?" She turned around and saw him aim his gun she heard a sound and cringed hearing it she closed her eyes this was it her death right? She was going to die here in Japan, after getting a chance to live a happy life a life she wanted for so long. It was in her grasp she could taste it and then it faded away right before her it was just as fast as a child blowing out their birthday candle… but where was the wish? She felt sadness overwhelm her…

"I wish to live!"  
She felt something hit her and her eyes widened she looked down and saw blood pour down her chest and fell to her knees the wait of her words hitting her like a crashing wave as it washed away the old sand on the beach and replaced it with new…


	5. Inner struggle among those who are alone

She looked and saw the blood wasn't hers and the weight was also of another her choice caused someone else's pain. She held that person tight he was on his knees with her and there was a gunshot right through his heart…

His…

Sesshomaru?

Rin saw the man who had shot the gun on the ground dead somehow and saw Sesshomaru in her arms bleeding a lot and it worried her, he was a demon but would he survive? It's a bullet to the heart how can anything live? She hugged him close to her and began to cry, tears ran down her face. She laid him down and put his head in her arms and cradled him close, his back was on her lap as she hugged his face to hers as her tears ran from her face to his.

He looked up at her and slightly smirked and whispered something "Are you fine?" She nodded and looked at him seeing he was paler than normal his shining eyes were slightly dull, she shook her head "I'm fine… But you… you're not."

He smiled and placed his hand of the frame of her face and pulled her down to a kiss, it was a kiss a true and honest kiss full of feelings. She felt her heart flutter and then saw a light shine around them it was pinkish red, and soon turned into smoke…

She felt so safe, warm and happy… why he was dying? Right?

She felt nothing on her lap and in-between her arms or on her lips anymore, this only made her cry more. Rin felt her fear return was her love dead, was he going to the heavens? She deepened her crying that is until she felt something on her chin; she looked up to see what was forcing her to look up…

Eyes the color of gold, like the sun if It were slightly tanned… with red on the edges it really stood out of the red smoke. Rin felt her heart sink and then looked at him more closely it was her Sesshomaru, she felt like she was seeing a ghost. He kissed her lips his lips matching hers like two halves of a heart being glued together. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and put her hand on his cheek and smiled "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru's beast smirked at her **MY MATE IS VERY PLEASED WE ARE ALIVE. **His beast felt over joyed the whole in his heart was healed in no time thanks to his demon aura and his normal strength. Rin's breathe slipped past her lips as her hand slid off his cheek and she went limp, as his arms quickly encircled her waist.

He looked at her phone and called her brother seeing how that was her only contact she didn't have a parent's number, he sighed how would this play out? He had to find out where she was staying so he would know and could take her there. He heard the number being dialed and heard a happy voice on the other end.

"Hey Corina why did ya call back so soon? Did ya just wanna talk to your big brother more? You really are hopeless, but I miss you too." A few seconds went by and he didn't hear the voice of his little sister who would deny it and make him laugh like a young boy again, even after he was twenty.

"Corina? Hey you there or did ya but dial me?"

"She is fine; I just need to know where she is staying."

"Hey who the hell are ya on my sister phone?!"

"I am a school mate, she has fainted and I do not have knowledge of where she is staying."

"What fainted?! Is she alright?!"

"Yes. I made sure she is safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a click and knew it was the sound of a gun, I got in front of her before the bullet hit her. It hit me and she is safe."

"Oh my god! What are you fucking calling me?! Call the police!"

"Do not yell this Sesshomaru."

"Who are you, and how old are you? Call the fucking cops ya stupid or some shit like that?!"

"Do not call this Sesshomaru stupid nor yell at me again, understand? I do not need to tell you my name tell me where she is staying."

"I won't unless you answer me."

"Fine I will set her up in a hotel."

"No, she is staying with some old man. Now please tell me what I asked, I think I deserve to know whose hands my sister's life is in."

"I suppose that is far enough. I am Sesshomaru and I am physically about the age of a twenty five year old, however how long I have lived I am much wiser than any mortal."

"What do you mean?"

"I am physically twenty five and will not age anymore, however I have lived many years and so I am well equipped with knowledge. Now where?"

"With a girl's grandpa, her name was Ayame or something like that."

"I see, farewell."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What are you really?"

"I am a demon. Now farewell."

He picked up the girl in his arms and they seemed to tighten around her, his scent on her it made him so proud it made him happy… but why was the scent of his blood on her making him happy? He heard a voice within him answer him honestly **You love it because you want her. Want her with no other scents on her, With no one else… just you.**

'No, that is false.'

**Lie all you want Sesshomaru we both know the truth.**

'You're right and I am speaking the truth.'

**No I am.**

Our discussion is over.

**Not**

'No, you will cease this talk.'

**You know she will be your mate in time.**

"No, she won't!'

**If you don't mate you, then you won't mate anyone! Ever!**

'There are many women in time.'

**Sesshomaru you only have one mate in all of time, if you don't mate her then you never will mate anyone ever!**

'Fine, I don't need too.'

**WHAT DON'T YOU WANT A HEIR?!**

'I don't need to mate to have an heir. Father did it and I was the result.'

**THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD!**

'I am in control, and I choose my fate.'

**NO, THIS IS BOTH OF OUR LIVES YOU ARE DOING THIS TOO!**

'I decide, for our good we will never be with her again. If she gets into danger I won't come to her aid anymore.'

**SO YOU'LL JUST LET HER FUCKING DIE!?**

'If she does it's not my concern.'

**YOU HEARTLESS FUCKING BASTARD! SHE LOVES US!**

'And?'

**WHEN THIS BITES YOU IN THE ASS DON'T COME CRAWLING TO ME!**

'I wouldn't ever do that… even if my own life were in jeopardy.'

**Fine I hope you realize that you are on your own now.**

'What do you mean?'

**I refuse to help you in anyway, you let her slip away then your inner power from me does too.**

'I Sesshomaru do no rely solely on you.'

**YOUR PRIDE COULD BE YOUR DOWNFALL.**

Is that a threat?

**Let's call it foreshadowing if you continue on this path.**

Hn.

…

He looked up at the door with a worried old man outside of it screaming "Rin!? Rin?!" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl soaked in his blood who seemed at peace in his arms, she looked so beautiful. She looked beautiful alive, full of happiness, and so much life, and then she would look beautiful in death too, she will forever look like an angel…

'Sesshomaru stop thinking that way. I bet it is you're doing beast correct?"

'Correct? Beast? So you are keeping your word.'

Sesshomaru heard her make a sound that sounded like a beginning of his name "Sess… mhm." She smiled and cuddled closer to him her hair matting with his blood over the scar where his heart was, from the bullet he took for her. 'I should of just let her die, if there is a next time…. Then I will.'

He walked up to the old man and sat Rin in his arms; the old man was a wolf demon and could hold a small human with ease even in his old age. Most demons aged but ones of the finer societies didn't they stopped in mid-twenties, stronger you were younger you remained.

The old man looked at the poor girl who had lived with him and had tears in his eyes he had come to think of her as another granddaughter "Thank… you so much. Thank you." He noticed that the old man had tears down his face and was cuddling her like a child, she was that important to him? Sesshomaru nodded and walked away back to his car awhile a ways he would be home by morning though. He would clean up and go to bed; he guessed she wasn't going to school if anything she will be leaving or shocked and not come.

Rin's eyelids covered her pupils moving back and forth rapidly, they were sketching a dream in her mind for her to fear or for her to enjoy. It was drawing the character, making a plot line and entering her in the story… Why was she dreaming of this? Why was she so happy, and so scared why did this dream do this too her? Why did her mind always have so much power over her? It wasn't fair, she was always in a war weather she liked it or not.

Life Vs a Dream

Happiness Vs Fear

Love Vs Confusion

Life I want Vs Life I have

She shook her head as she felt tears down her cheeks "why did life have to be so hard?" Rin pulled her knees to her chest as she sat alone in the ever growing darkness as a cold existence began to engulf her as she tried to hide and buried her head in the valley between her knees and chest. She was in the darkness all alone until a hand rested on her head and owner of the hand was shielded in her dreams the voice spoke calmly not revealing the one it belonged too "You are not alone."

She looked harder and saw nothing in return and felt the hand disappear "Life is hard, but it is worth it in the end. You will see, you are not alone…

She saw the darkness have spots about the size of rain make drops of sun shine appear with each drop, she looked at the puddles grow and soon there was no darkness at all. She stood up and smiled she felt the sun hit her skin and a valley of lush green grass appear around her as waterfalls appeared in the distance and a rainbow near the mountain landscape, then saw someone down the hill. She ran as fast as she could to get close to them and smiled as they opened their arms "You are not alone, Rin."

"I'm not alone." She muttered in her sleep as she, felt something soft and warm on her. Rin opened her eyes and shot up "I'm not alone!" She looked around and saw nothing but white and felt warmth and heard the pitter patter of rain drops and light shone brightly as she saw someone's face appear through the new blinding light.


	6. Sister

Izayoi gets off the phone and picks up her purse and credit card and smiles putting on her high heels and walking out the door, locking it and smiles happily with the clanking of her heels on the pavement walking to her green kia soul. She smiled and looked in the mirror she was happy and jammed out to voloid music electric angel "My little Rin Tashio is coming home tomarrow. No, time to waste on decorating! Got to shop shop shop until I drop drop dropppp! So something traditional and something cute?!"

"I think I might just go off a guess of mine of what she would like but I bet she will be happy." She saw Inuyasha in the passenger seat "Hey why the hell we going out so damn late!? Why the hell did I have to fucking go?!" Izayoi quick singing and glared at her son and on a red light leaned over and pinched his cheek hard "Now, no talk like that! One son of mine talks like that understood?!"

"Well I do ya old hag!"

"Then I disown you!"

"What the hell?"

"I said stop that!"

"Shut up ya hag I'm a man I'll talk how I wanna!"

"Hag?! Who you calling a hag I am forever twenty five!"

"So I'll only grow up to be twenty three or so!"

"You are terrible!"

"What?!"

"Why we even out?!"

"We have to go shopping for your new sister."

"Oh okay… wait what?!"

"Yup Sister."

Inuyasha looks at his mom as she steps out of the car after pulling up in front of bath, bed and beyond. He looked at her stomach walking close to her "Your pregnant?!" She glared at him and hit him with her purse "NO! We adopted her!"

"What?! Why? Why would you willingly have a child I thought it was a accident."

"Accident?"

"Yeah."

"Heavens no, I got my tubes tied when humans came up with it. After having you and it nearly killing me I and your father decided against having other children, besides we had you and your brother."

"What brother? He doesn't even say you or me are family. He always says… My father's other son or my father's wife." She rolled her eyes she knew Sesshomaru was distant to everyone after his parents split up and then his mother took her own life in front of him with a knife when he was still a young child. She sighed she felt so bad for him, he was so close to his mother and father. She walked in the store with Inuyasha staring at her for a response, Ever since then he has been distant never wanting to lose another.

"Inuyasha you can't tell me you wouldn't act the same, if your father left your me for another. Think about it that's what happened, then shortly after his mother took her own life in front of him when he was so young…" Izayoi had tears in her eyes she couldn't imagine the pain and shame Sesshomaru's mother suffered to come to doing that, "Inuyasha would you act happy and how you do now if I died or if I took my life infront of you when you were about ten?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't."

"Well, you have to remember Sesshomaru suffered a lot when he was young. That is why he is what he is today, but I hope his scars can be healed… I think of him as my own and pains me to see him how he is. I feel so sorry and guilty not to mention useless, I'm suppose to be his mother and I can't do a damn thing!"

She cried more, Inuyasha felt bad and decided he would try to do better at understanding his brother and not being so judging "I will try." Izayoi looked up and smiled and hugged her son "Oh thank you Inuyasha!"

"Feh, anything for ya mom. So what will the little princess need?"

"Oh, I forgot all about your sister! She will need the cutest bed set and curtains, paint for her room and a rug and decorations and clothes and everything!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled walking to each isle with his mom and then from beds to curtains, to bedding to bathroom supplies since she would have her own, and to girls health and clothes and everything else. They went to the cash register and saw a young man of thirty there he looked at her and smiled, as he held up the lingerie from Inu Tashio modeling.

"So, miss you are so pretty you must model this for me… after a date how about tomarrow night?!"

Izayoi smiled and blushed, Inuyasha jumped infront of him "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YA THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU FUCKING HORNY IDOTIC BASTARD?!"

"Sir and who the hell are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha Tashio AS IN INU TASHIO MODLEING! AND THAT IS MY MOM THE WIFE OF INU NO TASHIO!" The man began to sweat and Izayoi leaned over the counter showing him her id "Yeah, I don't appreciate what you were implying sir. However my mate would really hate it you see I have see at least twenty men since the time I became immortal die for this same reason, I became immortal about five hundred years ago so …"

"Oh no charge here just please leave."

"Okay thank you… um… Oh Taiki."

"Yeah ma'am."

"Wow mom you have done this a lot right?"

"At least once every two weeks why?"

"So I thought you said she was my little sister."

"Oh no she is about your age and will be your brother's model."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup?"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET HER HELLO KITTY, ANIME, AND CHERRY BLOSSMS WITH SCROLLS AND OLD STUFF?"

They got in the car and his mom put on the sunglasses and smiled well you see "That is because she loves that stuff she likes cute stuff and traditional."

"Wow she sounds weird."

"Oh says the boy with doggy ears."

"YOU SAID THEY WERE CUTE!"

"Well isn't hard to act tough being so cute?"

"NO!"

"I'm not cute."

"Aw you're blushing, so so cute!"

"What ever, my little pup."

"I'm grown up I'm no pup anymore."

" So how old are you anyways?! Picking on me you might be my mom but you act younger than me."

"So one minute I'm a old hag and the next I'm immature. You're so funny Inuyasha!"

He huffed and turned his back to his mother who always confused him as he crossed his arms he thought of how much she loved him and knew that's why she teased him all the time. She smiled and hugged him and then took his hand over to the car and smiled looking at him "It's hard to believe my little pup is all grown up, soon you will not need me anymore and you will have your own family soon too."

"Now com'on everyone grows up, I'm no different. But I don't want a family neither does Sesshomaru so you won't have to worry about us leaving."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru would never say it, but we sometimes have talks and we talk about his mother and you. He said that you are a nice woman and I know the meaning behind those words. Him and I always are indirect with our feelings a lot of the time… Him more than me though."

"I'm surprised you both act how your father did before we mated, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys acted like him after you both mate."

"Naw dad is so so whipped it's sad."

"I'm what Inuyasha?"

Inu No Tashio appears out of his car and smiles looking at wife and youngest son, he smiled and walked over to his wife standing behind her and turned her head slowly with his finger and smirked pulling her into a short sweet kiss. Then quit hearing a disgusted sound from Inuyasha he let his hand leave her cheek stood behind her as she blushed looking at her son with a small smile.

"Gross dad." Inuyasha took a few steps back and then stared as his father stood with a straight back, his head held high, his emotions thrown away and a mask that Sesshomaru was known to wear now appeared on him. He seemed to use it and seem just as scary and emotionless if not more that Sesshomaru, the brother who he talked to only in private and never understood. He only understood his half-brother every once and a while.

"Son I am not whipped, I merely show my mate how special she is. I found it pointless to show limited amounts of my emotions with her, remember this my unwise son… When it comes to courting a girl us men know nothing inside about how to understand a woman's emotion, each his different and if you show them yours they will make it less confusing for yourself too."

"Inuyasha he is right."

"Shit dad sounds like Sesshomaru!"

"Well you brother and father share some similarities even though he also takes after his mother, and you I just don't know where you get your temper from."

"Perhaps your father Izayoi, remember he was the one who told your fiancé at the time you were giving birth to our son Inuyasha and he killed you afterwards, Your father never liked me and had such a temper just like Inuyasha does."

"Had dad?"

"Yes, Your father is right Inuyasha. My father died nearly seven hundred years ago, it may be hard to believe but yes. As for you, you never met him he was killed the night you were born and it was by your father's hands. It is hard to believe you are seven hundred years and Sesshomaru is nine hundred years old and your father…. Well he lost tract actually and I'm around seven hundred and fifteen years old."

"Oh well we better get home that way we can decorate her room and I also got it so we adopted her, it took me nearly five minutes to adopt her." He smiled and put a hand around her waist it took her a minute for her blush to leave her cheeks and then her they all went to the car and smiled looking at him. "Being Inu No Tashio does have its perks I must say."

"It does indeed, I'll meet you at home Inuyasha we need to talk when we get home Inuyasha." Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin he hadn't heard that in so long and the last time he heard it, then it was about him needing to move on from Kikyo's death and when he was grounded for some driving and speeding tickets.

"O-oh o-okay."

Izayoi smiled and got in the car watching Inu No Tashio do the same with his own car, and then she smiled adjusting her mirror and starting the engine then smiled driving off after her mate. Her mate was on his way home and so was she so she would just follow him, they went to the highway and pulled off onto another road in front of a huge mansion. Then she smiled at her unusual quite son "My my are you afraid of your father that much?"

"No?!"

"Why you so quite then?"

"Why? Can't I just be quite at times, I mean geez."

"You are forever hopeless."

"Feh, shut up." He instantly regretted it as he felt his doggy ears being pulled, he whimpered and his mother giggled and then kissed his cheek. They enjoyed the hour long drive to his father's mansion in peace and silence. She never had to do anything to get her son to behave all she had to do was have his dad talk to him or have a pull at his ears.

She got home and quickly decorated the room, while Inuyasha and his father talked in the bar down stairs the bar was red and their was a pool table along with old photographs with a few doors leading to other rooms, like the private theater and game room, indoor football field and running track, along with a lazer tag place and dojo for training. They were rich for many years his father is a lord and a business tycoon, and he is one of the last major demon lords in the world. They are so rare, and are finding a sliver of a black diamond in the sand of japan it's so dark on some beaches it's like night. He only knew his of four other in all of japan and two in china but that was all, and he also knew that he might be his father's son but he will be forever looked down upon for being a half demon. He then looked at a picture of his family on the wall, it was his family his father sitting in an old fashion chair and Izayoi in the chair next to him and then Inuyasha standing by her and Sesshomaru standing by his father looking bored as hell. If everyone in the world were to die of the black plague he wouldn't even blink an eye, he would miss his father. He would, but what about Izayoi and Inuyasha it would be easier to put them in the past if they died and if that girl at school… the one he saved so many times was **CORINA JENSEN, NO RIN TASHIO. MY FUTURE, MY MATE, MY LIFE.**

'Silence you impudent beast of mine.'

**I still understand your hate for humans, my master… However I must say that I am your beast and your most primal and inner thoughts. Rin maybe human but if we mated her and impregnanted her all at the same time then we could make her a demon. Like us, it wouldn't be that difficult for us you know.**

'She will still be a human, though.'

**I understand but she isn't like normal humans you know.**

We hardly know anything about her.

**Google her, or we have the money and status to get a easy background check on her. We know she is small, cute, sweet, kind, and needs us. We know humans are selfish and cruel and stupidly primal at times. Besides your father isn't any less refined nor any less honorable nor powerful. Some would say he was even more powerful, having to protect his half breed son and mortal mate. He doesn't have to worry about Sesshomaru at all, because he could fend for himself.**

Why are you speaking in the third person?

**I may speak however I wish.**

You and I are one in the same, and I suppose your logic is understandable but still… I don't want to have a half breed by accident I would regret it so much.

**It would be our offspring, your primal instincts would take over and you would love it no matter what.**

I would not love it, I would only tolerate it.

**Grrr, don't say that it angers me.**

We don't have offspring and you are already so protective.


	7. Dream or Nightmare

Rin smiled waking up and saw the sun shined through the window and it's thick curtains and blinds. She only saw a small speck that hit her eyes perfectly and then jumped up and ripped the heavy and thick blankets over her and moved her Iv stand over with her to the windows of her room. She looked at the window and moved the curtains and the blinds, and then opened it to where she could feel the wind gently hit face. She felt the warmth of the beginning of a new day, a new future, and a new name it was a good day today and then she sighed realizing she would have to call her parents and tell them, no max said he would have them call her. Cinderella was one of her favorite stories, along with the little mermaid, Pocahontas, Mulan, and Aladdin, and lion king she loved Disney movies.

She would hope her step mother wouldn't be evil, or that her love wouldn't end tragically, or that this wonderful spell or dream would become a curse or turn into a nightmare. She was staring off in space and looked off into the clouds it was a silly thing but when they were children, her and her siblings they would always go to this one hill in Lewis that was a prairie hill looking over the small town.

They would lay up there and look to the sky wondering what was beyond, but little children could only comprehend so much. Rin smiled looking up at the clouds with her brother laying right beside her and then her sister Jenny beside him, she looked up in wonder the clouds they were so puffy so soft looking everything her world wasn't. Sure life was hard and she tried to remain as pure, cute, happy and innocent as possible. She smiled and pointed to a cloud "It looks like a beaver on a train, don't you think?"

"You're so stupid Corina, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, I just think that children make the shapes of the clouds or other people."

Max and Jenny turned their heads over to look at Corina and looked confused and Jenny like she didn't understand a single word. "Children? Are you crazy we can't make the shapes of the clouds, it's nature you dummy!"

Rin smiled and looked up shaking her head and had a tear look up at the clouds "I-I know it's just I would like to think that Caria is up there, as a angel and making shape as a way to talk to me or to play with me."

Jenny jumped up and walked over to her standing over her and towering over her "I'm just so sad that you're that dumb, she is dead you killed her. If you want to feel sorry for that then okay, but accept the fact that she is dead and you killed her. You took her life, her strength and everything you killed her only for your own survival."

Corina smiled looking up and nodded "Yes, but that's what I believe and I believe that all children who die play up there forever or people who want to talk to love ones or anyone down here on earth make sketches in the sky and we have to guess them and what they mean or if they mean anything at all."

"Wow Corina that is nice, and it is a fun game too."

Jenny turned around her arms crossed and her nose in the air, as she sat back down in spot. Rin and her siblings smiled guessing about what the clouds were and she smiled and giggled with them even though Jenny made terrible remarks here and there.

Suddenly she found a hand on her shoulder and jumped turning ghostly white, and her breathe hitched in her throat as her spine stiffened and then with one sharp movement she turned around to see who they had belonged too.

"Dad!"

She smiled and hugged him and remembered her Iv's when it made it difficult to hug him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and his head on hers; it had been so long since he had hugged a child. Him and Sesshomaru hadn't hugged since he was a young pup and then he hugged Inuyasha about a decade ago. The boys didn't like open affection a lot, so he didn't do it nor did Izayoi a lot… but their new daughter seemed so happy and liked it so he would hug her.

"Rin, I have sighed you out."

"Wow, already."

"Here your mother bought you a whole new wardrobe, and bedroom was all decorated last night."

"What she didn't have to do that."

"Being our daughter it is our job to provide for you and making you look nice, is its own reward to have pride in a smart and beautiful daughter is always nice. I will try to keep you out of the headlines as much as possible."

"Okay, thanks dad. I don't really want to be in the news or tabloids or anything being a model is all."

She smiled taking the pink shopping bag from him and walked into the bathroom, she smiled looking at the mirror seeing her hair wasn't messed up all that much and then she quickly was able to calm it down with a portable brush. She hummed brushing her teeth with toothpaste and then proceeded with readying herself and got dressed in a cute slim skirt and nice little long sleeve shirt and then kitty night high socks, they were black and cute. Her skirt was pink and her shirt was white with black kitty on her shirt right in the middle and a necklace with a purple crescent moon on it.

She nodded and approved of the image she saw in the mirror, she placed her hand on the door knob and then had lip gloss and light colored eye shadow on with a bit of foundation and blush. Rin went out the door rather happily and then saw him with his smile never fading and an elbow for her to grab as he was ready to walk her out to his car.

He smiled and walked her out pass the front desk and out the door into the sports car it was black and a lambergenii. They got in as he drove to the palace like mansion of their home, where she was sure to meet the rest of the family, her new loving mother, her two knew and unknow adopted big brothers. Both could make her life very difficult for her that much was sure it was only a matter of how difficult. Not to mention her real parents and family, school and everything.

'Oh, I'm so nervous it might not be as easy as I thought.'

Izayoi gave her new daughter a pink blind fold and smiled as she parked midway in the drive through, Rin was confused as she held the pink blindfold "What is this for?" Izayoi smiled and giggled while explaining what she had in mind "Sorry, It might seem weird but I just wanted you to be surprised. Rin I want you to cover your eyes and then I'll keep driving and lead you inside." Rin felt like this was a childish thing to do, how old was her new mother anyways she looked so young. Her new mother might as well be a new sister if this is how things are going to keep going, with that she took the blind fold and put it on with a smile.

Rin giggled feeling weird not being able to see "Mom, so I was wondering what dad said about you always wanting a girl." Izayoi put her seatbelt back on and continued to drive down the driveway with a little smile and then her eyes widened at what her new child said.

"Well, ever since I was married and mated to Inu No Tashio I wanted a girl. You know to dress up in little Yukatas and help her when she matured into a young lady. I loved the little yukatas I saw everyone where and so I guess you could say my husband getting his knowledge about fashion, came from a few pushes from me."

"What do you mean?" She saw some lights shine through the blind fold but never was able to make out an image, then she heard her mother giggle and quirked her head in confusion "Oh my little Rinny, it is okay if I call you that sometimes right?"

Rin giggled she thought it was so cute perhaps too cute for her though, but agreed she loved nicknames to be quite honest it made her feel closer with a person. Normal strangers or people who are distant don't give nicknames to other strangers.

"Oh well my little Rinny when I was upset he would get me a new yukata, he didn't have a lot of knowledge so I told him more about it. You see he didn't have time to really pay attention to me or clothing that much those days… It still makes me sad and feel guilty to remember what he was doing those days. You see I'm his second wife, and he was seeing me when he was still married. His wife and him had a child and later his wife passed on, after him and I mated and had a child of our own."

"Oh… may I ask how she died, I'm just curious. If I'm being nosy then just let me know."

"Rin darling it's fine I'll let you know, she died in a home raid. You see their child was only a young boy at the time and wasn't old enough to fight or anything, so when the raid happened his mother hid him the best she could in a secret room… At the time his father was saving me from my father who tried killing me."

"Oh my kami for what?!"

"Giving birth to a half breed when I was engaged to another."

"So you and dad were both promised to other people when you mated?"

"Yes."

"I'll finish the story, his mother hid him and then she wasn't a skilled fighter and so she was killed. Her guards tried to fight off some of them when one was told to protect a him and helped him escape, but was killed helping him. Only thing he was able to take from the home before running to safety and before the house was burned down was a painting of their family and one of her."

"Oh… I see."

"The first thing he did was run to where his father and I were staying he tracked our scent and we took him in. I only met him once before that and he acted like a normal boy, happy playful… but only with his father and when he came to us he was so distant and emotionless. No one has ever been able to get close to him ever since so just a heads up if he is acting like a snob or distant then don't take it personally."

"Okay. It's fine I'm used to people acting like that it's the nice and welcoming ones that are scary." Rin smiled and nervously giggled speaking the last part of the sentence to wash away some of the seriousness. Izayoi felt her heart ache for the poor girl she said it like it was normal no person should have to live like that.

"So Rin, tell me about your family in America would you?"

"Oh, I-I just have a brother and a sister along with a Mr. and Mrs. Jensen."

"Mr. and Mrs. Jensen?"

"Oh I was taught to call my mother and father that."

"Oh and your brother and sister?"

"Um they just call them mom and dad."

"Then why are you any different?"

"Because I was told that I was a burden, trash, and many other things. I'm the proof of my mother's unfaithfulness and my stepfather dislikes me for that but my brother and sister are both of theirs."

"you poor poor dear."

"…"

Rin felt down and fiddled with her hands and thought about her family and how terrible they were…

Izayoi say her daughter being very quiet and sighed she would have to learn about what was a touchy subject, she just found one her family. Rin felt the car stop and stood still 'This is it, I wonder what it looks like… I want to tear this dumb blindfold off!"

"I'll come and get you then we can untie the blindfold, and inside we will see your new family alright?" Rin felt butterflies in her stomach and felt a lump in her throat, 'Am I ready for this? They said they had two other kids, one I know is a boy and the other I don't know… don't tell me this will be just like back home…'

She heard her door open and took a deep breath and felt a arm lead her up some steps with a caring voice to follow "Watch your step now, that's it, three more. There you go, alright just going through the door now."

She heard the door opening and was slightly shaking from nervousness, Rin smiled and gulped down the lump in her throat and steadied her breathe best she could. Izayoi saw this and giggled walking her into a room and then Rin, heard some other footsteps and readied herself for the blind to come off. Just after reading herself almost on cue was taken off her and then she saw a big pink manner saying 'Welcome to the family, little girl.'

Rin smiled and almost wanted to laugh, It was so cute and then she saw a man with pink balloons. The man was her new father and then saw a pink cake on the table with a few candles on it and lastly saw a man with doggy ears in the corner with a shocked face "RIN JENSEN?"

Izayoi left her daughter's side and smiled hugging her son and husband "NO! Now it is Rin Tashio! Hey do you know your new sister somehow?"

"NEW SISTER?!"

"I-Inu-INUYASHA?!"

Their father smiled and nodded explaining the deal to Inuyasha and then how they adopted her, Rin smiled the whole night. Her and Inuyasha decided to keep them being siblings a secret, they had cake as a family, talked about their past, and showed her the house and all it's rooms. They had many guess rooms ,living rooms, a few parlors, entertainment rooms, a doujo, football field, laser tag, game and theater room, and some private offices and even a pool and hot spring. Then lastly to her room, Rin cried seeing her room it was so beautiful. Pink bedspread, light pink curtains and a traditional short table and a picture of her brother and new clothes.

The night was perfect, Rin smiled and went to bed and looked at her pajama's but found nothing but lingerie. She sighed and put on the most modest one possible it was make of light peach orange bra and undies with a lighter peach lace draping over it all like a little dress and sat her robe by her bed, that was a canopy bed it was queen and so soft and lovely.

She sat on her bed and set an alarm clock for school to wake up, she had been feeling like something was missing or like she forgot something she smiled falling into a deep sleep and then heard a numbing humming sound. Perhaps her phone, she smiled in her sleep as she floated off to a more than perfect dream. Everything was a white a man grouping her belly and smiling fondly at her, she hummed a song leaning against his long slender form. He kissed her neck and she giggled and looked down at her hands resting on his and a misty fog surrounded them until… she heard a loud bang…

Her dream soon turned terrible, she felt her heart ache and turned around to see her love on the ground bleeding to death. She woke up in a cold sweat and saw a pair of men over her one with long black hair in a pony tail his hair curly and full of volume, his eyes red and a smirk plain on his lips.

While his friend had a greyish white hair, it was lighter in the daylight. But right now it was greyish white since it is dark, his golden eyes cutting through the darkness. He also had a crescent moon proudly on his forehead while he had nice sharp stripes on his cheeks of a maroon color and a single stripe on his eyelids.

"S-SSesshomaru?!"

He glared at her and picked her up by her arm, the blanket falling off her and while she was hanging a few inches from the ground she was plain for them to see. Her peach lingerie showing off her tiny curves and both of their eyes glaring right through her soul.


	8. Rin's new Secrets

The man with black hair had his arms crossed and smiling and nudging Sesshomaru's elbow with his own and in a playful voice smiled "So this is your new sister?" Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red seeing her, when he wanted to forget all about her and to see her in lingerie with beautiful messy hair. Naraku noticed this and only smiled more, beside he too was finding this sister to be very attractive for being just a mortal woman.

"Get out of this house. Now, it is not yours!" With that he let her go as she fell to the ground. She looked with scared look in her eyes, as she shook at the sight of him. Sesshomaru bent down and looked at her narrowing his eyes at her and smiled, something he never did unless there was pain to follow "Leave or I will kill you… Understand?"

She shook even more and it made his beast inside go wild and want to come out so bad, **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT NOW OUR FUTURE MATE FEARS US! **Sesshomaru pushed her and smirked again 'I know.' Rin jumped up and left without another word as she ran out the front door of the mansion, out of the driveway as fast as she could. Taking all those walks and morning jogs really helped not to mention she was driven by the extra fuel of fear, confusion and adrenaline.

Rin saw visions of her family and friends appearing around her in her head, saying things. Her mother appeared smiling "My little rinny, you are apart of this family."

Mrs. Jensen glared at her "No, you are nothing more than a pest and a burden."

Mr. Jensen yelled at her "I'm not your daddy! Don't call me that ever again! You bastard child!"

Kagome smiled with a coffee in hand "You're a true friend, Rin."

Max smiled with a tender look in her eye "I love you, you are my little sister how can I not?"

Jenny looked at the her and glared at him "We cannot love what is not blood, he is just lying."

Inuyasha smiled "Well this is my little sister? Fine with me I guess."

Inu No Tashio looked at her with a smirk clear on his face "You are my daughter Rin Tashio."

Sesshomaru looking at her "I'll kill you."

She ran harder and faster she felt like her legs were going to fall off at any given moment, hell she didn't even know where she was anymore. That didn't really matter right now all that mattered was she was still running, she had no idea where to go… with no money… no idea where to hide, go, live… where to stop running it was all unclear to her.

As she ran she thought about what happened between her and Sesshomaru. The first time she had him in class, she stared at him not meaning too but he was so good looking. He sat in front when she sat about for seats away from him. She sighed and Kagome noticed and smiled but she couldn't really make fun of her since she stared at the one called Inuyasha just like how Rin was staring at his elder brother.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked back at her their eyes meeting and he smirked a small almost unnoticeable smirk at her. What was he thinking then he turned back to the board and imagined what his look was telling her… Pay attention. Then other little moments they had, like sharing stares, her reading his journal, him saving her… all their little moments until she found herself not running at all.

She was now in a dark part of town totally lost…

Naraku smiled and decided to leave after all he could sense the tense air, and found it unwelcoming. Sesshomaru walked him out and turned around to see his half-brother, Inuyasha glared at him and pushed him grabbing his older brother's collar "What the hell did you do to Rin?!"

"I told her to leave."

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

Sesshomaru pushed his younger brother into the wall with a glare piercing him all over "I don't want her here! Not as a sister nor as my model!" Izayoi ran down stairs in a night coat tightly tied around her waist so she is descent in front of her son and step son "What is going on?!"

"Where is dad, mom?" She looked at Inuyasha who asked her being pinned to the wall "Oh I just locked him up in our room, if he were to be down here he would beat your ass." Izayoi hardly ever cussed so it was so rare to make both boys quit what they were doing, many times she could be just as scary as their father even if she was just a mortal and not an all-powerful and feared demon.

"Now tell me what the hell you both are doing fighting! This is not what you do now! We have another girl in the family and it means you will act more like a gentlemen and less like beasts!" A loud crash echoed through the home and it was a surprise to everyone when they saw a demon in a white t-shirt and light blue sweat pants, and blood red eyes and ridged stripes on his cheeks.

"What happen to my little Rin."

"Honey, Rin is in her room the boys are just fighting."

"No, her scent isn't as strong."

Izayoi glared at her boys, and was curious where was her daughter?!

Inuyasha pointed at his older brother and tattled on him like a little five year old "Sesshomaru did it!" Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother and then back at his step mother who glared daggers his way "Where is your sister?!"

He winced along with the other males in the room at her loud yell laced with a scream "Where!?" Inuyasha was wincing and whining and she stopped she knew if it hurt him this bad than it surely must of hurt the step son and father's ears even worse. She took a few calm breathes opened her eyes and pointed Sesshomaru's chest "Where. Is. Your. Sister?"

"I don't want her as my sister nor as my model, a mortal is nothing but a pest." Izayoi glared at him and slapped his face "How dare you! She has been through so much! And she is not a pest!" She turned away from the growling young demon "I'm going to look for her! With that creep Hiten the predator out there, and her wearing something like that lingerie she is sure to wind up dead in a alley in the morning! If she dies, I'm getting a divorce and taking Inuyasha with me!"

She said turning on her heel and running outside the room and into the kia soul and down the driveway into the city. Inu No Tashio heard her threat and turned toward his two sons "FIND HER NOW! SESSHOMARU IF YOU DON'T FIND HER THEN YOU WILL NO BE A TASHIO ANYMORE, I WILL DISOWN YOU AS BOTH MY SON AND HEIR!"

Sesshomaru saw his father run out of the room after his mate, going to look for the stupid mortal girl, with Inuyasha in tow taking another car. Sesshomaru's blood was boiling if he didn't find her his life was over! **OUR LIFE IS OVER WITH OUT OUR MATE NOW FIND HER NOW! **'She is barely of any importance other than keeping my title as the Tashio heir.' **YOU ARE A STUPID MASTER! SHE IS YOUR MATE YOU CAN TELL, AND NOW SHE MIGHT DIE! **

'IF SHE DIES THAN THAT IS UP TO HER NOT ME I SAID THAT LAST TIME!'

**YOU ONLY SUFFERED A BULLET WOUND AND SHE MIGHT SUFFER DEATH YOU ASSHOLE!**

Rin is walking around and feels cold there is a good chance of rain tonight and cool winds, she is curled up into a ball in the corner and crying. She hears a man behind her and gets up with a rock in her fist "Get away from me you pervert!" She threw the rock and jumped up and saw the man glare at her catching her wrists. Her eyes widened "Sesshomaru…? I'm running I won't cause trouble please don't kill me." She saw him lean closer and she kneed him in the gut and got him to let go then ran as fast as she could crying her eyes out "Someone help I don't want to die! He is going to kill me!"

Sesshomaru grew angry and annoyed with her "Rin…"

"Help!"

A man with a policemen's outfit came out his gun ready it was a slayer's gun, Rin smiled and ran behind him as fast as she could "Oh thank you officer." He nodded and yelled at his partner to keep her safe they were both demons and ready to fight Sesshomaru "Arrest him!" Sesshomaru sighed he knew if he resisted it would only turn out worst, so he held his hands out "I am Sesshomaru Tashio, the Tashio heir… that is my sister and she is Rin Tashio. Please call my father, she ran out into the streets and we are all out looking for her. We heard a man named Hiten is hurting young women and we didn't want her to get hurt."

The officer recognized him and smiled and put his weapon down "I'm Onigumo, Naraku's father. I haven't see you forever and she is your sister? I didn't know you had one, I assume you got angry and made a dull threat?"

"I did."

"Let me just call your father, you haven't killed anyone for nearly five hundred years but make blank threats… I believe you and you are free to go."

"But sir?"

"I'm the police chief and I say let her go with him."

"Yes, sir."

"But… he… he.."

She fainted within seconds from fear and shock and fatigue

She woke up in her own bed again and saw the time, it was late in the afternoon. Inuyasha came in her room and sighed leaning against the door "Mom said you don't have to go to the graduation, and can rest after last night." She smiled and laid back down and nodded "Alright." He sat beside her on the bed "You know you are part of this family? Don't let our ass hole big brother upset you okay."

She smiled and received an arm punch and then hugged him "Thank you." He pulled away and made her giggle "Don't hug me! I'm not into all that mushy stuff!" She smiled an apologetic smile and went back to lay underneath her hello kitty pink covers, she turned away facing the wall and fell "Congratulate him for me."

"Sure… aren't you mad at him?"

"Not really…"

"Why?"

"I'm dealt with people like him who are unkind all my life, I lived with them… so I'm used to it in a way. Night brother, Inuyasha."

"Don't say brother Inuyasha I'm not a priest or monk or some shit like that, just brother or just Inuyasha." Rin smiled and turned around to see him again and smiled "How about puppy boy or inu ears or fideo or Lassie or Cute ears?" He growled and shut the door and walked down the hall and down the stairs to meet his parents who smiled looking at his annoyed face, his mother smiled taking a step forward "So… is she okay?"

"Just fucking fine let go!"

His father smiled at him as did his mother, his father raised a brow to his bratty son "So, why annoyed?" Inuyasha turned to him because now she gave me a stupid nick name." Izayoi was instantly curious what it was she wasn't good at making nicknames, perhaps she can barrow Rin's "What is it?"

He stepped into the car his mother in the passenger's seat, which his father helped her into, he was in the middle back seat and his father driving to the school. Inu No Tashio knew what his son felt, he himself hated those damn cute names mates always try to give their male friends, siblings, mate or any male to just annoy the living hell out of them. Izayoi gave him the name Lord fluffy tickle tail, due to sexual situations he used his tail to caress her body in every spot that was sensitive to her.

Half way through Sesshomaru's graduation Inuyasha hear the most annoying ear deafening noise, what he saw was the Inuyasha fan club. It included Sara the human that sold her sole to demons to make him like her, Inuyasha shook his head 'Disgustingly desperate.' Then Kagura who wanted him even though she cheated on him with Naraku his best friend or on again off again friend. Him and Naraku one moment would hate each other but then get along and then hate and then be friends, It was a real confusing cycle.

Naraku dumped that hoe Kagura and now she is back wanting to be with Sesshomaru, no Inuyasha and the everyone else knew the truth she just wanted SEX, MONEY, TITLE AND FAME THAT WAS IT! 'I don't get along with my brother all the time, but I hate her for playing with him all that time and even now.

Then there was Abi the spoiled rich girl many were forced to call princess or suffer the wrath of the bulling they would receive by her and her two friends and a few other forgettable followers. They were holding up sighs like 'We love you Sesshomaru!' He rolled his eyes and they met another 'Your amazing there is nothing you can do.' He sighed maybe that's why his ego is so big the next one he wanted to laugh at 'You're so perfect you are the Kami of perfection in our eyes.' He had to swallow hard not to choke on the laughter 'Kami of Perfection?! Ha ha ha if you lived with him and knew who he might have a thing for you wouldn't say that.'

Sesshomaru wore the school colors they were white which he looked good in, It was white and dark purple. Their dad was a big contributor to the school and decided on the purple and white not only for their clan colors to know the school was under his protection, but also the Shikon jewel was purple and white with its beautiful colors. Inu No Tashio remembered when in the feudal era it was created and destroyed by a priestess thankfully before to many lost their lives in the war 1545, the war was one for all the history books. He sighed he was there and even wrote one everything that had happened….

Rin smiled and jumped out of bed and ran to get ready not knowing when they would be back she needed to hurry and she got dressed in the nicest clothes possible and then called a taxi and got it with a hurry. Her mid-thigh length skirt with a nice pink t-shirt and a grey-black jean vest with little studs and her make up sweet and innocent colors her hair up in a bun. The taxi driver smiled looking at the house and then asked where to, she smiled thinking "The business district if you please."

"Will do."

She smiled and sighed thinking of her knew family and sneaking out to work. She knew she already had a job as a model with them but she also wanted a sort of normal job a place she can feel normal at. She heard the taxi driver say something and paid more attention "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Oh, I just asked if you lived in that mannor."

"I do actually…"

"Wow that must be nice, not having to worry about anything."

"Actually I just moved in I was adopted and before I worried about everything."

"Sounds to me you got a fairytale ending, right?"

"Not yet."

"How so?"

"I haven't gotten a prince yet," she smiled and giggled as he shook his head talking about love and romance. He soon spoke of his wife and two children and then asked her about herself "So how old are you miss you look really young and why go to the business district?"

"Well, I'm actually seventeen and I'm going to get a job."

"What! You want a job!"

"Well I already have one, but I want a more normal one. I want a place to feel normal and escape my new life, its nice but I wasn't raised to be rich or live like that all I know is how to be a house wife really and I came from a family where I was one of the bread winners."

"I see, so where you from?"

"Oh I lived in Lewis…"

"Where?"

"Oh it's in America."

"SO YOU'RE AN AMERICAN?"

"Yes."

"Wow that must be cool traveling the world at such a young age and all."

"It is, but Japan is my home now and I don't want to go back America."

"Really? What about your family."

"They hate me."

"AWW I'm sure they love you, all parents love their children."

"Then they have a funny way of showing it."

"Maybe… oh here you are that will be."

Before he could tell her she saw the amount of the meter and gave him a nice tip, will to wait here until it's over I will pay you more. I just snuck out to do this and I really have to be in a rush back."

"I'll get Cinderella where she needs before midnight not to worry."

"Thank you," she ran out and saw a few businesses and then looked at saw a hotel for the business world and walked in "Do you need any help?" The main at the counter looked a bit insulted and glared at her "I can do my job just fine miss." She looked and waved her hands and shook her head "Oh I wasn't saying that I wanted a job." His eyebrow raised and as he looked at her she did seem sweet and nice "You wouldn't be paid much at all and wouldn't be very respected.

"That's fine I don't really care, I just want a job to be normal."

"What do you mean?"

"My family doesn't want me to work, and I just want to is all. Lots of my friends have jobs I don't really care about money just want to work." He nearly fell out of surprise, what the hell was she on? Drugs?! "Miss, you are a strange one. Well we may need you to be a waitress in our restaurant downstairs or a maid on other days."

She smiled and nodded "Wait might I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"I need to interview you."

"OH I don't have the time."

"Well if you.."

"Wait let me explain my brother is graduating and I played ill to sneak out and get a job, and I'm not sure when my next chance will be."

"Fine, at least tell me your name Rin Tashio." She was hit with shock at her own words, and covered her mouth as the man nearly slipped out of shock again but hung on to his counter "TASHIO AS IN TASHIO MODELING!"

She covered his mouth then saw no one around "Yes, now if we could keep that a secret I would be very happy."

"I didn't know they had a daughter."

"I was adopted this week."

"Are you a model?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll keep quiet if you go on a date with me."

He smiled and had a certain humor she liked and saw his name tag and smiled saying his name for the first time, "Okay Byakuya." He smiled and reached out to kiss her hand "It'll be the date of your dreams."

Rin giggled and gave him her cell phone number and he gave her maid outfit that was also going to be the outfit she wore to be a waitress too.


	9. Kissed by a human

Rin smiled it was her first time doing anything of the short it had been week since the graduation and she was going to go on a date for the first time with her boss. She never dated anyone she worked with and this was the first, I took in a deep breathe it was just a date nothing serious I don't have to make him a boyfriend or anything it's just a date.

I heard Inuyasha knock I told him to come in I was wearing a nice pink blouse and then a skirt that was mid-thigh in the front and then ankle length in the back, she wore innocent make up again and had a white hand bag and silver hoop earrings and a little silver locket to match. One Kagome and Ayame got her Sango helped pay too. It had a pretty silver rose on it, with an etching in it with love of friends the picture inside was of them and her crush…

Inuyasha smiled and felt something in the pits of his stomach stir "Rin… what are… you doing dressed like that?" Rin hadn't seen Sesshomaru around for a while, he had been busy at the office and approving of new lines and all, Inuyasha got the summer off since he worked a lot during the school year. Rin smiled and blushed thinking of how she looked and his look on his face "Rin you look pretty, I'm glad I have a pretty sister."

She smiled and hugged him and felt his hands hesitantly touch her as the door opened and she saw her other brother walk in without a knock. Inuyasha let go and she went up to hug Sesshomaru and smiled a smile shining brighter than the sun it's self.

He glared down at the girl as she let go, it disgusted him that she was touching him. He had been staying away to stay away from her. He walked over to Inuyasha and spoke in a monotone voice "I just wanted to take to you about the new…" Inuyasha bushed past his brother and looked at Rin with a bit of possessiveness "Where are you going?"

She smiled and called a taxi, shocking both of her brothers they had a personal limo driver known as Jaken who also was Sesshomaru assistant. She looked at them and smiled walking down the stairs, Sesshomaru looked at Rin as he and Inuyasha followed her "Where do you think you are going? You are my model and I wanted to talk to you tonight about your first shoot." Rin smiled and looked at both brothers "Oh can I go talk to you later?" He felt his blood boil up, he never had to ask twice before everyone obeyed him why didn't she?

"I'm going on a date."

Sesshomaru glared at her and Inuyasha grabbed her arm "I won't let you go on a date with some wacko!" She sighed it was nice to have people so worried about her, but also not great… 'Oh a blessing and a Curse!'

She smiled gritting her teeth and pulled her arm away "Well, I'm just going on one date with him to a restaurant and movie. Then I won't go on anymore, he found out my last name as we chatted and to keep him quiet he just wants a single date. I don't think that's bad."

"You are always getting in trouble though." They both looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood by his brother "Hell ya you are! I don't want you getting hurt! Our parent's would kill us." Sesshomaru glared at his brother and turned away "My father and your mother, speak the truth. She is not my mother nor my parent."

Inuyasha grunted and glared at his brother "Don't start that bullshit again! She is your step mom! And he is our dad." Rin figured both of the adults they talked about would be down any minute… then remembered they were out of town on business for the month. 'Great me and my brothers alone.' Sesshomaru turned around and held Inuyasha by his throat as his eyes bleed red in the corners "She is not my mother! My mother died, because of her!"

"It wasn't her fault your mother couldn't protect you! Or keep her man!" Sesshomaru jumped on Inuyasha slamming him into the marble flooring and then saw Rin run to them both tears in her eyes as she put herself between them both "Don't! Please don't!" Sesshomaru sighed and left the room and Inuyasha did the same she was breathing so fast it hurt. Suddenly she heard the taxi honk and ran out telling him she wasn't going to go. He asked for some money to come out she gave it up and then left as he pulled away.

Inuyasha was in his room and smirked 'I know that his want he really thinks, but he kept it bottled up and only let it out so Rin would call off the date. Once I caught on I egged him on more and it went perfectly.'

Rin sighed and changed out of her clothes and got on some silk shorts and a silk tank top and heard her phone ring, she forgot about her parent's and went to the most private room the bar down stairs. She sat on an old European couch that was red and pulled a pillow to her and smiled answering the phone.

"Hello this is Rin Tashio may I ask who is calling?"

She heard the voice on the other end it "Who the hell do you think you are Corina?! Making fools out of us, by leaving to have a better life?!" She could tell it was Mrs. Matthews, her mother from America.

"Rin my ass! It's Corina Jensen! Not Rin Tashio, we want you back now, you need to do your chores and work so we don't have too as hard."

Rin felt tears perking up in her eyes, this was a nightmare she didn't want to go back. She shook her head and cried "NO! I WILL SEND YOU MONEY FROM MY JOB HERE! I EARN MORE!"

Mr. Matthews joined in "The only job you could get over there is a hooker, then again you ain't that pretty you must be a cheap hoe." Rin cried and she felt her heart break, she was living in luxury for her luxury would be anything without them.

"NO I will never go back! I would RATHER DIE. BEING WITH YOU IS HELL!"

"That is all you deserve! YOU ARE A BASTARD CHILD THAT WAS A MISTAKE AND YOU DESERVE HELL FOR THAT ALONE! YOUR MOTHER IS A WHORE BUT I KNOW THAT YOU HOWEVER SHOWED IT TO EVERYONE!"

"MY HUSBAND IS RIGHT YOU ARE A EMBRASSESMENT EVEN COLE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

"NO! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOOOOPPPP!"

"I HATE YOU! But you are mine!MY BASTARD CHILD!"

"YOU WILL RETURN CORINA JENSEN!" 

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" 

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND LOVE YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"

"I WILL! I DO!"

"YOU'LL ROT IN HELL YOU UGLY BASTARD CHILD."

"NO I'M GOING TO BE A MODEL FOR MY MOTHER AND FATHER!"

"YOU ARE NOT TO CALL US THAT!"

"I WAS ADOPTED HERE BY MY EMOPOYLER AND HE AND HIS WIFE TREAT ME WAY BETTER THAN YOU!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE A FAKE!"

Rin threw her phone at the wall and ran out of the room screaming as ran to her room and locked the door crying. Sesshomaru was so fast as grabbing the phone from the shadows Rin didn't even see as she ran out of the room. He heard Inuyasha banging on her door and he looked at the phone with his excellent demon hearing he heard it all.

"You are the Jensen's is that not correct?"

"That is correct." They said making fun of him, he could tell it was and man's voice more than the wife's.

"I'm just going to say this once. You will never call her again understand?"

They were confused and yelled at him only to be shut up by him "I am her brother and Sesshomaru Tashio, VP of Tashio modeling. I can have you all killed off if you continue this."

"Is that a threat?" The woman asked.

"More, like a promise and self-invite. I will have your blood on my hands and Rin Tashio will never know or shed a single tear for either of you." He then hung up and went to her room and saw Rin locked up and then saw Inuyasha banging on her door "Rin com'on let me in!"

"No go away!"

"Rin!"

"NO!"

Sesshomaru glared at the Moran, Sesshomaru was a man who knew how most women thought being a well know ladies' man in middle school and a bit of one in high school. He pushed Inuyasha aside slide her phone under the door, "Your parents are Izayoi and Inu No Tashio, it would be well in you're mind to remember that in the future."

She took the phone and nodded mutely on the other side forgetting they couldn't see her she let out a vocal answer this time "Alright. May I be alone for a few minutes?" Inuyasha huffed and walked away down the hall "Fine, just remember we are eating dinner together!"

Rin smiled at how mad he was it was adorable, she then heard Sesshomaru walk away and heard on the other side of her room a door shut and figured it was him. With that she sighed and proceeded to call her friend Kagome. She dialed her on speed dial and then waited for the sound of her voice.

"…."

"…. Hello this is Kagome Higurashi if you would please remember to leave a message after the beep I will get back to ya…Beep."

"Oh sorry forgot you didn't have your cell phone, stinks no technology and all, well I guess I will see you at the beginning of school next year."

She felt so alone, she need a girlfriend's help right now. She then called her date for that evening and explained it all. How she was ready and then they fought and it got ugly fast, then how her parents called upsetting her, and lastly how her adopted parents were out of town.

"So you home life sounds tough."

"In a way yes, but I'm never bored."

"I guess that is a plus, just come to work tomorrow around nine am."

"Okay."

"I advise you to read about the rules online at the hotel "Of your dreams website."

"Alright."

"Let's have a lunch date tomorrow at work. Sound good?"

"Sure. Until then Mr. Byakuya."

"Just Byakuya when we are not at work."

"Alright."

Sesshomaru knocked on her door and made her jump "Time for dinner."

"Alright." She had planned on cooking tonight, but then proceeded not too. Because she didn't was upset. 'I'll do it tomarrow.' She walked down in her night gown and then saw the boys sitting at dinner waiting. Sesshomaru knew that she was having a secret relationship and even told Inuyasha, but said he would confront her about it… and Inuyasha decided that would be better. Be better for her to hate him rather than him 'After all if I want to get close to Kagome. I need to get close to her.'

Rin finished her food and didn't help but notice glares and figured being stressed out made her act paranoid. She went to the theater to see the little mermaid she loved how she sang it was pretty. She saw Inuyasha walk in "So Rin, any summer plans?"

She popped up she almost fell asleep when she sang 'Under the sea.' She looked at him sitting in the next seat "Oh I wanted to hang out with Kagome, but she isn't around. Wait do you want to know about her? Or does Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha jumped she caught on so quick "Neither." She looked confused and then narrowed her eyes "Are you drunk?" Rin looked at him with her eyebrow raised and wondered what happened to her friend and brother "Inuyasha you smell like alcohol."

"Yeah, I didn't know the yellow stuff in the jar of the fridge wasn't apple juice, I thought it was juice. It was …" She then felt something warm on her and saw the ceiling was above her and some human man on her. The man smiled looking down at her with lazy eyes and put his hand on each side of her staring at her. He smiled looking at her and then at her with a smile she never saw with mixed emotions and then felt his lips press firmly on him and then she felt him with all his weight on her.

"I-I Inuyasha?" She had tears in her eyes and then pushed him off kicking him in the nuts and then rolled him off. She looked at him and went up to Sesshomaru drying her tears and then knocked on to his door. Rin felt her heart skip a beat and then ran into her room, with more tears… She remembered when she kissed Sesshomaru and now she was kissed by Inuyasha, and before I was kissed by Kohaku! Why am I like this I'm terrible and then looked at the shadow by her doorway "Oh I just wanted to say Inuyasha passed out down in the theater."

"I'll see to it."

"Did anything happen?"

"He..I..uh he..no."

She had to think of this, 'He only kissed me because he was drunk right? What about Sesshomaru? This is confusing… I don't want to be alone, I might date Byakuya. But I want to know about Sesshomaru first and about Inuyasha.'

The next morning she went to her job and was wearing a light pink and white maid outfit, many of worker's had maid outfits just different colors. She smiled and saw Kanna and Ayame from school, Ayame was wearing a light purple maid outfit and she got the purple color for the name after the iris flower. She then saw Kanna wearing a black maid outfit for her eye color.

Ayame was moving the cart that went from room to room restocking the necessities, toilet paper, shampoo, and other bathroom needs, Kanna moving the laundry cart. Ayame ran to Rin who was being escorted in by Byakuya "OMK RIN! OMK RIN!OH MY KAMI RINNN!"

Byakuya looks at Ayame with a brow elevated and his lips into a thin smile "Ah does my Iris maid know my rose blush maid?" With that Rin, blushed and looked down at her name tag it even said Rose Blush, she looked at Ayame's and saw it said 'Iris.' She figured it was because of their outfit colors then looked at Kanna who looked like a walking statue but beautiful none the less, her name tag said 'Hellebore.'

He saw what Rin was doing smiled "I love flowers…"

"Oh. So Byakuya see you at lunch?"

"Sure…"

Ayame smiled her hands resting on her hips and smiled "Alright well Mr. Honda said for me to help you get used to things around here so me and Kana will help you out around here okay?" Kanna looked at her and nodded and had a mute smile, it was barely a smile at all. "We, will help."

"Okay, let's get working!" Rin said pumped as ever she smiled and giggled throwing he fist in the air.

**Hey ladyrin18825, Just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed and thank you **Taraah36. **You have reviewed so much and I really love that it makes me happy, and some of them made me giggle too LOLXD. All I want to say is that for Sesshomaru he will continue how he is now, but all those who said he is cruel I understand and I felt you were right. So I fixed it I made him even worse! :D Rin's hell is only beginning will she ever see or feel heaven or will her hell only continue?!**

**Sincerely LadyRin18825 Love the reviews and check out my other stories, I would suggest Rin's Inner strength it's my favorite one I wrote so far. And I will make a sequel to this one…**

**I have everything planned but I might improvise a bit still.**

**How do I decide what happens?**

**I have a 50Yen around a chain on my neck and I say what heads will be and what tales will be so, I don't decide fate does ^,- What hell is awaiting this story?! **


	10. boyfriend by a handshake?

Sesshomaru getting more and more calls to the office and Inuyasha and I have been left at home alone, while our parents were away for business trips around the world. I guess they left Sesshomaru in charge of everything they went to countries to get new ideas on fashion and then make new design lines. Sesshomaru was going to take over in a few months or so I didn't know and he didn't tell me anything other than soon.

She sat in the employee lounge thinking to herself and sighed what to do about the Inuyasha thing? 'Will he remember? He was drunk and why kiss me? Surely he can't like me…' Should I go out with him or Byakuya If it comes down to that… And what about Sesshomaru? I like him a lot, but I think he likes Kagome and not me. She could take him if he likes her and then I could take Inuyasha or Byakuya… I don't know why does being a woman have to be so damn confusing?!'

Giggling echoed through my thoughts and that's when I realized it wasn't only in my thoughts 'Great all this drama is going to my head and I'm going insane.' It was real so I took my attention from the tea in my hands and looked up at the two who were sitting across from her. Her smiled slightly faded when she noticed the laughter was aimed at her "What?"

Ayame smiled putting her head on her fist which rested on her knee as she sat like a lady, looking so refine with a knee over the other "Crossing your legs it's ladies way to sit. Then you are sitting over there slouching and ignoring me and Kanna." Rin smiled and looked at her with an apologetic smile on her lips "I'm sorry. I was thinking."

Kanna looked void of all thought and emotion "In other words, to translate to Ayame's language 'La… La… Land." Kanna looked at them both without void and then looked at her bagel with strawberry jam on it. Rin leaned forward and smiled "So, I have a question about guys." Ayame looked at her and then smiled "Tell tell tell!"

Hellebore looked like nothing was the matter as always "We will try to help all we can. Ayame has a boyfriend, and I had boy knowledge as well." Rose blush smiled in her light pink uniform "Well, I have two guys I know from… well it's not important but they are both brothers. I have a crush on one and he always seems to save me when I pass out or am in some trouble."

Ayame leaned forward curious "And the other?" Rin sighed and looked down her tea was set on the end table closest to her and her hands now held her shameful head "He and I are just like brother and sister, but he kissed me yesterday when he was drunk and passed out on me." Kanna looked up with all her attention now on Rose blush "Rin, you are in what some call a pickle are you not?"

She nodded and looked up "Yes then my boss wants to date me." Ayame jumped up and looked at her " !" Rin nodded with a blush matching her name and held a finger to her lips telling her to be silent "Shoush it will ya!?" Kanna looked at Rin and took Rin's tea "Have a sip to calm you, and you need to calm yourself too Ayame."

Ayame did as Kanna said and then looked at her eating her bagel like nothing had happened, she sighed and calmed down both her and Rin sitting back in there former spots "Sorry, It's just him and Kana used to date him and then I did." Rin looked at the both of them and raised a brow and understood why she was so shocked "He just likes to date every new girl, I don't know… Well me and Kanna were the last two new ones and he dated both of us."

"Kanna why did you and him break up?"

"I have to say it is because I married his brother, and he and I noticed we didn't connect. His brother and I divorced and so we dated briefly. We broke up for the same reason my husband and I did, also that my daughter did not like him. Her decision matters more than a man who is wasn't very happy with."

"WOW! You were married?! He is your former boyfriend and brother in law?! And you have a daughter?!"

Ayame smiled and nodded "Yes, Kanna married in high school and dropped out after she got pregnant and now works here. Her ex-husband sends money from New York to here to pay for the child."

"Wow what is your ex-husband's name?"

"It was Hakudoshi." Kanna spoke with a tint of sadness in her eyes, she felt bad for the girl. "Well I just don't know what to do." Ayame looked offended Rin didn't even ask her "Well we broke up cause I wanted to date my current boyfriend Koga." Rin sighed at her childish like friend, that was more like her in that way then she had realized "Oh please tell me."

"I just did!"

"No, tell me how to decide or what to do!"

"I can't!"

"Tell!"

"I"

Kanna sat there looking back and forth between the two.

"Tell!"

"Can't!"

"TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL!"

"I can't tell you what to think or how to feel!"

Rin looked down sort of upset by it all "I know. It's just a bit confusing." Kanna sucked on her pale white fingers and looked up at her with her black eyes showing nothing "Why not just talk to the brother that kissed you and then our boss and lastly the other brother then decide the best course." Rin nodded and then heard her being told on the rooms intercom her she was needed at the front counter. Kanna got up and looked at her friend and nodded then Ayame smiled "See you when you get back tomarrow, at work."

"Can't wait for work, bye girls."

"Bye girly!"

"Farewell my friend and fellow worker Rin."

"Kanna be less formal with me."

"Farewell?"

"No."

"Goodbye?"

"No."

"Bye."

"Nope."

"Later?"

"Nah uh."

"See ya later me home gurl tell I see ya tomar…"

"Okay! Okay just talk formal you look silly talking like that."

"Farewell."

"Kanna and Rin, you both make my day. Rin leave you better hurry!"

"Oh your right I don't want to goof off so much and get myself fired."

Byakuya smiled and looked at her rounding the corner and then look at him with a smiled "Yes, Mr. Hona what may I help you with?" He walked up to her and smiled holding her hand and escorting her out to the lobby as he placed a kiss on her knuckles "It's your brother." Rin's eyes opened Inuyasha was standing there in a red hat covering up his puppy dog ears with black sunglasses and a red t-shirt with some gaming logo on it with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Rin, let's go I need to talk to you."

Rin felt her blood run dry what was he going to say, 'I was hoping he wouldn't remember.' "Well actually Byakuya and I have a date we need to go on, right?" Mr. Honda didn't help much and just whispered something in her ear "Well, I would love to go out with you tonight my lovely Rose Blush… however I know you brother and you need to talk. I will see you tomarrow, until then." He laid a kiss on her neck and she shuttered with a blush no one had ever kissed her openly like that before. She nodded and walked out of the hotel of dreams with her adopted brother, with her pink maid costume on with knee high bunny stockings and big pink Lolita shoes. He took out his phone and called the limo driver they all shared named Jaken "Get us now, ya toad."

In four seconds he was right in front of them with car horns honking at him for his reckless driving habits in getting to his other master he had no respect for. Rin blushed feeling Byakuya's lips on her skin in the car with her brother as she smiled at him "So Inuyasha what did you want to talk about?" He glared at her the man who was her so called boss openly kissing her. She noticed her adoptive brother putting up the divider between him and the driver it was a black window that no one could see out of or in, the outside side windows were only one way.

He was shaking with rage and pounced on her pinning her to the seat as he was on top of her, trapping her "I can't stand him openly doing that. As for last night I just wanted to say what the hell did you knee me?!"

She tried to lean and get in his face to yell at him but couldn't very far thanks to his tight grip on her arms "I just did it cause you were drunk and kissed me! How could you let yourself be that weakened by alcohol?!" He glared at her and leaned down kissing her, her eyes widened in surprise and then she tried to repeat her attack from last night and only found herself pinned. His legs now were in-between her legs, she could do anything at all.

His kiss heated up and she saw him close his eyes she did the same and pictured it was Sesshomaru someone else, she was unsure confused and … slightly giving up. His force against her's? She was losing. He smiled in the kiss and used his tongue to lick the bottom of her lips, when she did not respond by opening her lips for him he decided a different approach. He moved a knee to touch her under her skirt at her core of body, this turned him the right response. Inuyasha thrusted his tongue in her mouth when she parted her lips in shock and then moved his tongue around feeling every inch of her mouth. To him it tasted sweet and warm, better than his first open mouth kiss with his dead love Kikyo.

He let go of her arms and wrapped them around her body and sat up, when he did he left her lips for a split second to give her some air and then sat her on his lap, moving her skirt so her core was on his pants as his hands roamed her body. He noticed her body shaking and took if the wrong way he began to try and remove his pants and open his eyes feeling something wet and noticed it was not what he had hoped no, it was tears running down her face like a angel's tears. It made him ashamed and upset for what he was doing. He sighed and stopped trying to take his jeans off and sat her on a different seat far away from him "Sorry, I guess seeing that man do that made me possessive of you."

"I-I thought you like K-Kagome."

"I do, I'm confused… Just like you."

Rin jumped up and turned around to see him looking back at her "W-What?!"

He smiled and looked at him, his arm rested on the edge of the window and his head on his fist looking at her with a lazy pose. He sighed and sat his hand back in his lap and stood up straight, "I could smell it on you. I smelt you enjoyed the tenderness of the kiss, but felt guilty, unsure, and ashamed. You were picturing someone else in my place weren't you?"

She looked at him and nodded "Sorry it's just I thought you like Kagome…"

He sighed and looked at her "I knew you both read my journal and Sesshomaru's, I smelt your arousal when you see him. I have known you had a crush on Sesshomaru for some time, but he doesn't like mortal girls. I do. You have a better chance with me, Just think about it."

"Inuyasha, I want you to be happy… And you said you like Kagome in your journal." He nodded and looked back out the window "But is she around? No. You are so why should you and I try to date, who knows it might feel right, or you could get Sessh to notice you and I could get Kagome to notice me if we last until school starts again."

"She would get jealous and perhaps mad at me."

"Sesshomaru might feel the same about me."

"Do we have a deal? Either way it will be a win win, I don't want sex or anything major."

"Fine."

He smiled and looked at her holding out his hand "Fine, then lets shake on it." Rin smiled unsure about her decision and nearly took his hand when she saw him take his hand away and spit in it then hold it back out with a huge grin "I nearly forgot."

"Eww I ain't shaking with that!"

"Come on we shared a kiss and we French kissed, not like you haven't touch my spit before."

"Gross don't say that!"

"How about the other hand?!"

"Fine, you are a whinny girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yup!"

She got out of the car without his help as he walked in first then she and he went to his room, as she went to the kitchen to make dinner for the family. She loved her uniform it was so cute and if made her happy so she didn't change right away she would change in a few minutes once dinner was started, she noted a maid and cook behind her "Oh, don't worry I like cooking every now and again so just tell the boys that I will have dinner done in a hour will you?"

The cook who had reddish brown hair and copper eyes with red mixed in her name was Enju, she was a former pottery maker "Yes, my lady I and Ai she was a fish demon with blue girls on her ears and sea blue eyes with black hair and a great smile "I will too my lady!" She smile she was about eighteen and swayed her hips and held her chin with one hand and her elbow with the other in a standing thinking pose the pointed her finger at her lady "AND I MUST SAY YOU ARE ROCKING THE UNIFROM!" Let me put your hair in pig tails you would look even cuter, she did it with demon grace and speed before her lady could even say no. "Adorable!"

Rin smiled and blushed then turning back around and went back to her cooking "T-Thank you."

The maid and cook left without another word, and she smiled looking at the food and then looked around to make sure no one was looking and took a spoon from the drawer to taste it. She heard a voice behind her "I saw that maid, now leave. Maid you are not needed here, not to eat the food that Rin has made. "

Rin felt his aura in the room, it made her get goose bumps and then she looked at her speaker then looked at her "Turn and leave." Rin smiled swallowing her nervousness and looked at him "Well since I'm the cook I get to taste it, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't terrible! I would hate if I cooked a terrible dish."

He felt something hit him he learned it was his beast **LOOK AT OUR MATE! SO BEAUTIFUL AND GRACEFUL, SO HAPPY AND SMELLS SO SWEET.**

Sesshomaru was having an internal conflict again 'I doubt that she is all of that, grace is not what a human has nor are the other traits other than happiness.'

**YOUR RIGHT HER SCENT ISN'T SWEET IT MAKES ME HUNGRY! I JUST WANT TO TASTE HER FLESH I SMELL ANOTHER ON HER THOUGH… NO MAKE THAT TWO!**

'So she is a slut.'

**NO, ONE JUST ON HER NECK AND ANOTHER ON HER LIPS.**

He grew angry and then just saw Rin walk in front of him and then saw her in front of him looking worried "Sesshomaru are you alright?!" Inuyasha walked into the room and saw the scene and smiled a smug smile then looked at his brother with the edges of his eyes turning pink.

Rin was pulled into a hug and cuddled by Inuyasha "Sesshomaru do not play with my woman, I don't want you around her when I'm not here to protect her." Rin smiled and looked down at the ground "I-It's okay Inuyasha, I was just.."

He seized her neck and nibbled on it then placed a kiss on her forehead, and saw Sesshomaru's burning glare at the both of them. Rin pushed away and went to set the table turning away from the two brother's.

Rin smiled as they sat down and enjoyed the steak meal she made she sat in the middle of the long table while Inuyasha sat on one side and Sesshomaru on the other, Rin had to hold back her fit of giggles seeing how they were speaking through their glares and forgot all about her.

"So what did you both do today?"

She took a drink of her grape juice and then looked back and forth and saw no one speaking, just glaring.

**Any idea of what's going on?! Tell me what you think will happen. Who knows I might just want to incorporate your idea in with my story if it doesn't change it all that much. I hope everyone still reviews and I will post more and more this is chapter ten and I try to make each book around 23 chapters so I still have 13 chapter left then the surprising sequel.**

**OH question.**

**What do you think of Sesshomaru?!**

**Of Rin?!**

**Inuyasha?!**

**And What do you think Kagome is doing with her priestess studies?! Bet you thought I forgot her… Not to worry next chapter will be more of a chapter dedicated to my other characters and a break from the love triangle of Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…**

**Never mind make that love square if you add Kagome…**

**My bad Love pentagon when you add Kohaku**

**No No NO love hexagon with Byakuya!**

**Kami never mind I am adding another! So love and then another god damit it's a freaking love octagon!**

**It's a love octagon!****Sesshomaru - Mystery person**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Kohaku - Rin - Inuyasha Kagome -Mystery man**

**I**

**Byakuya**


	11. Northern Island

Kagome smiled in her sleep thinking of her dream boy Inuyasha who was in Tokyo while she was so far away…'Oh how I miss that smile, that showed his fangs and cockiness. And his cute little puppy ears and his… big…golden …eyes… Oh how I miss him.' She jumped up hearing a loud ding and rubbed her eyes looking around only being nearly blinded from the bright light that was attacking her, she glared at it "I hate the morning sun…. the afternoon unset is much better."

She laid her head down trying to go back to sleep 'Who in their right mind wants to be up at five in the morning when it is summer? Oh right crazy priestess people! I'm a priestess…. But I would rather be a doctor or something than take over the shrine.' With that thought she smiled smelling the fresh sheets that had been newly washed and incents that burned in her rooms, everything here at the shrine was old fashion like the feudal era fashioned.

"Kagome! Get up! Get up now!" Tsubaki said wearing a blue yukata that was not a priestess yukata, she had been rumored to be a dark priestess in the past and sold her sole to a demon for immortally and beauty. She had been married five times and her children died as she lived on not having their mother's power to live forever. Kagome felt bad for her, to live while your love, children and old life dies… but she had to be a pro now after five times.

"Okay! I get it!"

"A lady is to be presentable at all times, and elegant with grace."

"When will I need that now a days?!"

"Your mother told me you are in love with a half demon?"

"Wait she said what!?I … Um…don't…No…"

"Kagome?"

"Maybe…."

"Oh? So what is it?"

"Okay…Y-Yes?"

"Well, he is old fashioned. I am guessing or his parents are so… to impress him and to impress his parents you should be too, um Presentable that is."

"Alright. I guess I have to get ready then."

"Kay, so can you and Keade go and pick us up some groceries?" She looked at her and was confused and nodded "Didn't we just go yesterday?" Tsubaki smiled and nodded then looking around "Yes, yes but Keade would like to get some new flowers for Kikyo's grave."

Kagome always hated hearing about that name and the story behind it. How her daughter resembled that of Kikyo who was a legendary priestess in the feudal era, who died at a young age. Sadly time seemed to have repeated itself, Kikyo how died five years ago also died at a young age. However the Kikyo who died five years ago had blue eyes instead of brown and instead of waist long hair she had mid-back length hair. Her last night she was alive it were terrible, I remember being there with her and her mumbling things.

Five years ago on that night.

Kikyo was crying into her hands and shaking terribly "I'm going to die tonight… Tonight I'm going to die." Tsubaki was crying and holding her daughter's hand as he was sitting in a chair rocking Keade to sleep she was five when Kikyo was dying at age sixteen. I smiled and shook my head "Kikyo you are fine, you just have a weird sickness your specialist Urusuai."

"No I'm going to die."

"I'm going to get your doctor honey don't worry."

Kikyo sighed and smiled "I love you mom."

"Kikyo? You never say that but I knew you do, so why now?"

"Because I'm going to die."

"No!"

I watched with her mother and Keade who was barely awake as Kikyo's light in her eyes dimmed and as her fluttering rapid heartbeat to a slow and stopping beat.

"Sister no!" Keade jumped up and held her sister's hand who limped in her grasp as she whispered a world "I'm sorry Keade." With that everyone in the room cried and Keade was in shock for some time and sadly went blind in one eye, now she wears a contact lenses on her blind eye to make it look normal.

Kagome came back to see she had somehow gotten dressed in her traditional priestess attire and that she had her hair in the specific priestess ponytail. Her face looked clean and healthy and awake even though her mind is far from it, she put on her white socks and then had light tan and brown wooden sandals. She smiled and looked at her family in the court yard of the shrine. Her mother was wearing the same thing she was but had a night robe handing open just keeping her a little warmer she was sipping tea on a bench with Tsubaki and Keade sitting with a coin purse with the same priestess attire every other women at the shrine did.

Keade walked up smiling brightly "Come on lets go to the market!" Kagome wished she had a little sister but never had one why did she have to have a annoying little brother? She looked to see Souta the same attire but with dark blue pants like what his grandpa always wore 'I love him though, I love my little brother.'

Kagome walked down the steps with Keade by her side and a smile as she listened to the little things Keade had to say. Kagome was bored to say the least here she loved talking to her friends but sadly they were in Tokyo while she was on the northern island so far away. With no technology it is hard to talk to her… They got on a bus and she realized that they could a telephone from a booth.

She smiled seeing one as she and Keade got off the bus and then ran to the booth only to see a hated out of order sign on it. Keade was running and then stopped seeing Kagome wonder back to her with her head hanging in defeat over her perfect plan.

"Well come on Kagome let's go shopping."

"Yeah…"

Kagome was walking with her head still hung in defeat when she came in contact with something "Oh sorry I guess I shoulda watched out where I was going. Anyways I'm sorry miss priestess." Kagome didn't really like being a priestess and didn't like the comment all that well, whoever the person was they sounded polite.

Kagome pushed against the thing she came in contact with glared "Hey I have a name you know! I'm not just a priestess!" He looked startled the girl that was in front of him looked so pretty her sweet mocha eyes with ebony hair pulled into a ponytail, she looked at him with a fierce look and had her hands on her hips. He looked at her and was stunned then. Kagome sighed and had her hands drop to her waist and walk over to Keade who was nearly six feet ahead. He blinked a few times seeing she wasn't in her place standing pissed off at him with her small eyebrows knitted together in anger and turned seeing her walking away with a smaller priestess "Wait what is your name?"

Keade pulled on Kagome's sleeve, who then turned around "Kagome Higurashi." Keade smiled and walked with Kagome then heard the boy with chestnut hair and brown eyes "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome put her hand up and then continued to walk "It's fine, but don't make a habit of running into people."

The boy ran up to her and started to walk next to her "I'm Hojo." Keade looked at Kagome with a big grin and Kagome looked at Hojo with a smile "Well that's nice to know I guess. Well bye now." He looked at him as he didn't leave her side "Um… can I help you with something?" He smiled and nodded with a slight bit of pink tinting his peach tan cheeks "Go on a date with me."

Kagome stopped as Keade kept walking "I'll see you later Kagome!" Keade started running and Kagome looked at her "Wait! Keade I'm gonna kill you!" He looked at her feisty spirit and smiled "Well?" Kagome shook her head and sighed "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"I don't like you."

"Well I like you."

"Well I like someone else."

"Are they here?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Come on its just one date."  
"No."

"I'm not asking for marriage."

"So."

"Well come on then, how about just a cup of coffee."

"Wait do you have a cell phone?!"

"Uh… ?"

"Can I call my friend?"

"The boy you like?"

"No."

"Wait do you like girls?!"

"HELLL NOOO!"

"Oh good."

"I just want to call a friend from school, she and I haven't talked since we got out of school."

"Why."

"She lives in Tokyo and I live here for the summer."

"Oh I see…" He smiles and pulls out his phone dangling it out of her reach "If you go on a date with me." Her head sunk low in defeat…'Twice in one day… and all to call Rin.' She sighed and looked up at him "Fine." He smiled and grabbed her hand and walked to the closes café and sat down at empty table "What would you like?"

"Carmel ice coffee, I can pay Hojo."

"No, it wouldn't be right I was taught to pay."

"Fine."

The waitress came up and on her name tag it said Shiori she looked so pretty purple eyes, lilac hair and tanned skin "What would you like?"

"Ice coffee for her and for myself a English coffee please."

"Alright I'll be right back."

He smiled and looked at her with a curiosity he hoped she could end "So tell me about Kagome." She smiled and thought of the perfect thing to say "Well you see you kids get in a circle with one in the middle and they sing a song then the one in the middle closes their eyes and tries to guess who is behind them while the children walk in a circle."

"I didn't mean the game."

"Well Kagome means a star shape figure."

"I didn't mean the meaning of your name either."

"Oh so do you mean me?"

"Yes." His eyes were showing his annoyed expression like it was obvious.

"Well I'm seventeen and I live in Tokyo, I like gym and history… Um I live with my mom, brother and grandpa at our shrine. My dad died when I was nine and I have a five year old cat named Buyo. Also I like a half demon and my friend likes his brother who is a full demon."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So what is he like?"

"Arrogant, stupid, takes things to the extreme, stupid, and aggressive at the dumbest things. Like for expamle if a tree branch hits him he will break it off and destroy it like it killed his dog…. Oh bad choice of words."

"Well it sounds like you really like him. Why bad choice words?"

"He is a dog demon… actually half dog demon."

"Oh."

"Yeah he has the cutest doggy ears, on his white head and he has golden eyes."

Hojo sat there staring at his drink and watching Kagome as her smile grew more and more as she went on and on. About this boy she liked, he was a half demon right?

"So Kagome how old is he?"

"Um… I don't know."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Oh, does he like you?"

"Yup head over heels."

"How do you know?"

"I read his journal."

"What the hell you don't just go read someones private thoughts you know."

"Opps I did."

"So you going to ask him out?"

"No."

"Well how you going to get anything done?"

"I don't know."

"So do you think he his dating while you are away?"

"No. He wouldn't his first love died five years ago."

"That's the same time as that Kikyo girl I went to school with…"

She lost her excitement and just looked down at her drink, she stared off into the drink as the ice cubes swirled along as she used her straw to help them along in her thoughts of the topic. He sighed and listened to her signals and smiled "Well it was nice talking to you Kagome."

"Wait can I use your phone?"

"Oh I actually left it at home."

"Really!?"

"No, here."

She smiled and dialed the number when she was handed the cell phone. Rin smiled and answered the phone and listened to the unknown number "Hello?"

"Rin!"

"Yes?"

"It's Kagome."

"Oh… HI."

"I just wanted to shoot the breeze."

"I wanted to talk to you too."

"So how you been."

"Enjoying my new home."

"Where?"

"I can't say."

"Oh, so is Inuyasha dating someone?"

"What!?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"She just is nice and it isn't serious they said… I ran into him and he said it was just a summer thing."

"I see… well tell him I'm dating too."

"Who?"

"Hojo from the town I'm in."

"Oh."

"Well I got to go we are on a date."

"Okay I'll let him know."

"Thanks Rin, I know you are looking out for me."

"Yup that's me…"

~Click~

Rin sighed and sat on her bed "Am i? Or am I just doing it for me?"

Inuyasha walked in her room and smiled sitting on her bed with his friend in tow. Kagome smiled and saw her boyfriend "Hi Inuyasha. Who is this?" Inuyasha pulled her in his lap and smiled kissing her lips "This is my friend Koga."

"Oh hi."

"Hello beautiful."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Back off ya Mangy wolf she is mine!"

"No ya dog turd I'm going to talk!"

"Mangy wolf!?"

"Is that all the name you got?"

"I got Dog turn, Dog shit, Mutt, Mongrel, Bitch, Fido, and so much more."

**LadyRin18825: "More things are going to get out of hand. What would happen if nearly everything changed?" Smiles to herself and looks at the interviewer in front of her who is Kikyo and holding a mike to her.**

"**Ms. LadyRin18825 can you tell us why you killed me off?!"**

**Smiles and looks around then gets the answer she searched for "Well… I don't really like you. Also you would just be in the way."**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**Yup, So what else Kikyo?"**

"**What do you plan to change?"**

"**Sorry that is strictly classified!"**

"**Come on tell me something."**

"**Ask something."**

"**You said this is Rin and Sesshomaru when will they be together?!"**

"**Um, in a few more chapters."**

"**So what is with Kagome?"**

"**She is jealous."**

"**Will the green jealous monster get anyone else?"**

"**Perhaps."**

"**Perhaps?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Why are you making a love octagon?"**

"**It's more drama?"**

"**Will Sango and Miroku be in the story?"**

"**Yes."**

"**When?"**

"**Few more chapters."**

"**How many more chapters until the end?"**

"**About twelve."**

"**And when will school start for all of them?"**

"**In the next book in about the fourth chapter."**

"**I see…"**

"**Yes, the next book is Rin's senior year and the rest is classified."**

"**What will happen to Rin?"**

"**Um… lots of hell."**

**Rin comes out glaring at me "Why are you doing this to me?!"**

"**Why not to Kagome, she is the main character in the anime!"**

"**Yeah but I like you as my main character?"**

"**Oh and why not Kagome and Sesshomaru?"**

"**I think Kagome belongs with Inuyasha or Naraku."**

"**Why?"**

"**Idk why is the sky blue?"**

"**Okay well bye LadyRin18825 and Kikyo I'm going to see what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are doing."**

"**Kay bye."**

"**Kikyo?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I must go, but in the next chapter why not prolong our conversation and you may have a huge interview."**

"**Okay."**


	12. Talking (Side chat)

**Rin smiles and sat in a circle with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome. They all looked at each other and were mumbling and whispering to one another about why they were here and other questions. Kagome sat across from Inuyasha glaring at a annoyed and glaring Inuyasha and Rin was sitting across from an emotionless Sesshomaru and she just looked annoyed at him.**

"**Hello everyone how are you all doing?" I walked and stood up at a podium looking at all of them.**

"**Shitty." Inuyasha said with his glare never resting**

"**Well looking at this two timer is making me sick." Kagome chimed in false happiness.**

"**I don't want to be here." Rin said as she folded her arms in protest.**

"**Hn." Sesshomaru emotionless glare stabbed all of them.**

**Ladyrin18825 chimes "Just call me LR for now since we are all friends."**

"**Are we?" Inuyasha said.**

"**Yes, anyways Inuyasha why are you mad?" Kagome smiled.**

"**Feh! No, reason!" He said turning from her with his nose high in the hair as he matched Rin's pose, he crossed his arms in protest.**

"**He is just mad because our plan went to poop." Rin chimed.**

"**What plan?" Kagome looked between the two in curiosity.**

"**Oh Kagome tell us how you are doing." LR asked Kagome changing the subject and saving Rin and Inuyasha's hides.**

"**Well me and Hojo are dating so too bad, Inuyasha if you liked me you should of asked."**

"**Like I care."**

"**Oh Kagome, come on he likes you." Rin smiled and looked at her friend ignoring his huffs and clams in protest.**

**LR smiled and clapped her hands "Hey! Quiet down!" They kept yelling at each other until Sesshomaru stood up and used his demonic whip to make a loud sound making all listen, he soon sat down after words.**

"**Thank you Sesshomaru."**

"**Hn."**

"**I just want to say I will make all this right in time, but for a while I have to give the drama everyone wants, any ideas?"**

"**Kagome should get hit by a car!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**Inuyasha should be mistaken for a stray and put in the pound!"**

**Rin smiled and shook her head "No, that would fit Sesshomaru better."**

**Sesshomaru glared at her comment "I am a full bred Inu yokai, I am not stray or mutt, Like him."**

**Rin smiled seeing Kagome and Inuyasha mouth curse words "Yeah but you can turn into a dog he can't."**

**Sesshomaru growled at her, she giggled and then she stiffened "Sesshomaru should loosen up."**

**Sesshomaru growled "Not likely."**

"**Inuyasha should get a STD for the hoe he is dating."**

**Rin glared at Kagome and put her hands on her hips, standing up " HEY DON'T CURSE HIM OR HIS GIRLFRIEND!"**

**Kagome glares "I don't care, they deserve it."**

"**NO THEY DON'T! SINCE YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, YOU ARE BITTER?!"**

"**YES!"**

**Inuyasha leaned back in his chair laughing and looked at them " MAYBE I COULD HAVE A AWSOME THREE-SOME?!"**

**Kagome glared matching Rin's pose the two were yelling nose to nose, when that hit their ears they turned around and glare "HELL NO!"**

**Kagome was shocked and looked at Rin "Why are you upset?!"**

"**I know the girl and she is nice as can be." Rin make up a entire lie on the spot.**

"**I thought you were my friend!" They both yelled.**

"**I am! But I want to see the Kagome who is nice and kind, not bitter and mean!"**

"**Well I'm going to say this; I'm going to rethink things…" Kagome said.**

"**Kagome…"**

"**Rin…"**

**Inuyasha looked at the two now angry girls "Talk about a chick fight!"**

**Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Rin's arms "Settle down."**

**Inuyasha got up doing the same "You too."**

**They all sat down in their regular seats.**

**LR "Smile all of you, I will see you all in the next chapter or two."**

"**Wait what about the rest of the interview?!" Kagome stood up.**

**LR "Well like Rin I'm bored, and I'm sure Sesshomaru is too."**

**Kagome sighed "But I want to know more about what is going to happen."**

"**Let's vote on it, I'm LadyRin18825 and I vote we dismiss this interview."**

"**I am Kagome Higurashi and I say let's continue."**

"**I'm Rin and I disagree, I want to dismiss."**

"**Inuyasha, and I want to quit!**

"**I Sesshomaru also agree."**

"**So four out of five wins, so interview dismissed."**

"**Thank Kami! Well Bye Bye, LadyRin." Rin said while smiling and bowing**

"**There's no need to be like that."**

"**Later, Bitch." Kagome**

**I turned around glaring at her "Just for that something bad will happen to you!"**

"**Ha can't wait to see that LR, well I guess See ya later." Inuyasha**

"**Wait I'm sorry! Please don't!"**

"**Farewell." Sesshomaru**

"**Good bye." LadyRin18825**

"**WAIT I'M SORRY!"**

"**I might rethink it." I smiled playing with her.**

"**Phew I'm glad." Kagome sighed in contentment.**

"**She said might Kagome not will." Rin pointed out**

"**Hn, she did indeed."**

"**That fucking bitch."**

"**Your going to be in hell Kagome."**

"**Why, mutt?"**

"**Cause LR can still hear us! She is the writer!"**

"**Oh shit your right!" Kagome mentally began to scold herself. She then looked up at the ceiling of the tiny white room with five chairs "Wait prove it."**

**Kagome grew a set of devil horns on her head and a big red pimple on her nose.**

**Everyone except Sesshomaru began to laugh, he only chuckled in his mind to himself.**

"**Well that proves it Kagome, your screwed!" The mutt chimed in victory, even though it was not his.**

"**See don't mess with me, Kagome I can choose your fate since I am the writer."**

"**Since I'm nice LR you won't hurt me right?"**

**~Silence!~**

"**No! Please!"**

**~Silence.~**

**Inuyasha smiled "Rin your screwed."**


	13. Rin is forced to look different

Rin a week had pasted by and her and Inuyasha have grown closer and Sesshomaru and her haven't seen each other in a while. He keeps himself busy and she only sees him once and a while. Inuyasha was laying on Rin's bed with her laying asleep across his chest. He looked down at her smiling and smelling her sweet aroma, his hand snaked around her tiny waist pulling her closer as she mumbled something in her sleep.

He sighed the darkness surrounding them as his doggy ears twitched as he thought about everything he overheard on the phone, what Rin didn't know was he was just on the other side of the wall when she spoke to Kagome hearing everything. 'Should I give up on her?'

Rin smiled and pulled her hands into fists tucking them to her chest in her sleep "I… I… Um..Mmm." He smiled at her she could be so cute and he pulled her closer and bent to smell her hair it smelt like spring water and cherry blossoms. 'Should I pursue Rin? We are dating… even if it was a plan to get her with Sesshomaru and me with Kagome. I think I will protect her from him and keep her for me, I will make her forget about him. She likes me for me, even if I was a half demon. She treats me like she treats anyone else, I'm equal to a demon and a human in her eyes… the eyes of a pure and innocent angel."

Inuyasha sighed and went to sleep, or was trying when he saw Sesshomaru open the door and glare at him "Wake her now." Inuyasha sat there with a smirk "Why should I?" He glared and growled at Inuyasha "Don't test me, half breed."

"Feh, I'm going to sleep." Sesshomaru growled and used his demonic speed to take Rin with him as he ran outside, Inuyasha was left on the bed with a bump on his cheek and he was passed out. When he woke up he heard sirens and looked around not sure what was going on, he jumped up not seeing Rin anywhere he began to panic.

He looked over to see the TV was left on, with a signal lost written on it. He heard screams and looked around to see where they were coming from that's when he saw bright light coming out of the window to see better he walked toward them and open it wishing he hadn't.

Sesshomaru meanwhile was on an island with Rin in his grasp, he was sitting on a bed with her as he watched TV trying to see what was going on. Rin smiled and cuddled closer to the demon who was laying down to be more comfortable, he smiled "Rin…" She cuddled even closer and smiled looking up at him with sleepy eyes then her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep again "I… I … Lo…v..Um …ah." His beast was raging inside him.

**She is in love?!**

It seems…

**Not with that fithly half demon!**

Perhaps.

**You are just as mad as I!**

"No, I am not."

**YES YOU ARE! TAKE HER NOW!**

"No."

**YOU LOVE HER! IF YOU DIDN'T YOU WOULD LET INUYASHA TAKE CARE OF HER.**

"If I did that I would surely find them both dead."

**WHAT ABOUT HIM?**

"He will be fine, he is smart enough to take care of himself."

**WHY NOT LEAVE HER WITH HIM THEN.**

"He can take care of himself, but not anything else… every pet he had died. And his last love did too."

**UNDERSTANDABLE.**

He looked at the TV and sighed listening to the news, "I am Toran and I'm here live from Tokyo, Japan to bring the latest news available. Tokyo is under attack, fires range through the city and several places have been blown up and a few rich homes have been destroyed by being torched and robbed for money. Also many humans, who are married to demons or half demons, are targeted. For reasons unknown, the group responsible for all of this is of four demons that are panther demons. Also word has it they are trying to reshape Tokyo and plunge it back into the feudal era when humans and Demons were enemies and not one people. Stay tuned for more."

'Inuyasha will be fine, I am sure that our personal military will protect the house… I made the call a while ago on the fly over here.'

"What time is it Inuyasha?"

"He is not here."

"Who are… SESSHOMARU?!"

"Do not yell, my hearing is affected negatively by it."

She covered her mouth and shot up and bowed her head "Oh Sorry! Sorry." She felt her self grow nervous of course she wanted to be with Sesshomaru like this alone sometime, but now that she was… She was afraid.

He pushed a index finger under her chin tilting it up so her eyes met his "You will be alone for a few hours. I will be at a meeting and while I am gone, since you are my model I have asked a hair and makeup artist to come here and give you the makeover I told him.

"What is it?"

He got up and looked to see the hair and makeup artist coming into the room his hair was blonde and he hand hazel eyes with tanned skin, he wore shorts and a t-shirt with a pair of black sun glasses. She got up and glared his way swallowing her fear and putting up a fake brave face "I asked you a question."

He turned acutely on his heel and grabbed her chin aggressively "You will never speak to me in that way ever again… Understand." She looked at him into his eyes all he could smell was fear from her it was disgusting he pushed her back and she fell on the ground with more force than normal, she also had a small bruise forming on her chin where his fingers held her.

She watched him leave, her heart broken how could he treat her like that? So coldly and rudely like a pest, or vermin. He stopped at the door way and spoke in his monotone as always "I will be back before midnight, Yuki here will prove for you until then."

Yuki walked over to the poor small girl on the floor with water eyes and took her hand helping her up "Well, let's get started shall we?" With a nod from his test subject he led her to a spare room with a massage table and hair and makeup studio in it. He smiled and handed her a towel "Here take off your clothes then lay down on the table, this down on your front and then another towel on your butt."

She did as he said feeling heartbroken still, he was so nice before or more anyways how could he be so mean now? As Rin pondered on her thoughts she did as he said and laid on the massage table and let him work his magic with his fists and fingers on her back "You have lots of knots my dear… you must have a lot of stress on your plate?"

"You don't even know half of it, Yuki, was it?"

"Yes." She looked so small so sweet and sounded kind why didn't she find a better one to love? He could sense feelings that's what made him so good at his job and he too was a demon "He doesn't deserve you."

"I'm dating his brother, Inuyasha."

"Awww… that explains."

"Explains what?!"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Now relax, after this I will give you a manicure and a make over that he asked you have…."

"What is the make over going to be?"

"I can't say, and you have to wear a blindfold."

"No, fair. I have a right to know what him going to look like."

"Not when you are Sesshomaru's model."

"Fine…"

She learned to give up and just relax not every day was she treated like a model, she never even got a modeling job from Sesshomaru and she wondered why. So this was a good step confirming she was still his model.

Rin fell asleep and woke with only seeing darkness and began to freak out feeling heat on her head and hearing winds "What the …."

"Ms. Rin don't worry I set you under a hair dryer and I did your nails and make up when you were asleep, I was surprised how easy it was. I only need you to put in contacts made for all the time."

"Wait I thought I had to take contacts out?"

"Yes, but these were made by demons and so they are permanent. You see demons who have human models or are half demon can make themselves look demon by ordering this expensive contacts and makeup…"

"Wait do you mean the makeup I have is perminant?!"

"Yes, it soaks into your skin like a tattoo but never fades."

"WHAT THE HELL?! SO I AM HAVING DIFFERENT EYES FOREVER AND DIFFERENT FACE TOO THAT IS WAY TOO MUCH TAKE IT OFF!"

"No. I have orders!"

"NO take it off!" She got up and started to fight and try to get out of the blind fold only to feel not think to untie it "YUKI!" He chuckled to much like her father for her taste right now "Oh I sewed it together you can only cut it off! And I am afraid I will have to put you out to do the contacts and finish your hair myself!"

"What?!" She felt a pinch in her arm and then everything went black even though it was all black before thanks to the blind fold over her eyes, now she was in the land of dreams hearing sounds and things for the real world while in her dream world. She after a while began to walk closer to the sounds and found it easier and easier to hear. Until she saw dim light he looked and saw the white ceiling with a tint of bluish purple on the ceiling, she shot up and smiled "What a weird dream, I didn't mind the massage in the dream but that make over sounded terrible.

She smiled and itched her cheek and felt her nails were sharper than before and when she looked down at them she saw they were filed to a point like claws that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had. She got up and was weary and went to the closet that was a walk in closet she saw a mirror and gasped she looked like a female Sesshomaru! TWO MAROON STRIPES ON HER CHEEKS, ONE ON HER EYELIDS, A PURPLE CRESSCENT MOON ON HER FOREHEAD! "PERMENTANT MAKE UP?!" THEN HER DARK BROWN HAIR WAS SILVERY WHITE AND HER CHOCOLATE EYES GOLDEN LIKE THE SUN SHE WAS …. BEAUTIFUL BUT TOO DIFFERENT FOR HER TASTE!

Yuki came in and gave her a linger that was pink and white fur around the edges of the breasts "You are to pose for your first lingerie shoot." She felt nervous but this was part of her job and she looked at her ears to see they were pointed too, they looked cute but it scared her to think how they did that permanently… She looked like a demon but was human… like a half demon in a way.

She posed on a bed while Yuki took pictures and she heard Yuki grew quiet and walked her to the bedroom from where she came she was told to go to sleep and he would be in a few rooms away. He then looked up at her "Wait are you hungry?!"

Rin shook her head and went to bed in her lingerie and slept with no stress even though she had major changes done to her. She woke to see a man in the door way with a look in her eyes she was afraid of knowing what meaning was behind that look.


	14. Tokyo turns into hell on earth

Inuyasha ran down stairs as fast as he could after seeing Rin gone and hearing blood curdling screams from citizens as they were running outside from the dangers filling the city thanks to who know what, when he reached the door there was a noted posted on it that both calmed him and angered him more. He picked it up and stared at the words for a second as they passed through his mind and then he quickly ripped it up and ran out the door.

**Dear Inuyasha,**

**I have taken Rin to a safe place do not worry; it was what father instructed me to do. Also I will be in the city later tonight with father we are going to take back this city, and father has a role for you to complete as well. You brother are to find as many humans, demons and half demons and save them take them to the place you hate the most… You should know where. Father has left you the jet and a pilot on the roof, there is a barrier around it to keep it hidden. Now don't waste time, time is of the essence many people are being killed for supporting humans and demons peace movement, go to all you friends and get them out of the city now.**

**Sesshomaru Tashio**

Inuyasha ran out of the door shocked more than anything why would people be angry of the peace movement? It brought peace that was good. He ran to his car in the spot the valet parked it all the time. He saw as he drove down the street that it was true people he knew as his neighbors were dead along the road half demons, demons and humans there were children, women and men it didn't matter who it was they were killed all the same.

He saw some hanging from trees with cuts across their stomachs they had their guts spilling out and blood puddles underneath them he saw this one little half demon girl who looked four was killed and she was laying on the hood of a car her throat slit as her arms were tie by ropes attached to the mirrors and her feet tied to the grill of the car. Her blood was on the side of the car spelling 'Abominations are to be killed!' Inuyasha felt his stomach twists in disgust, these people were all killers they were to be killed no one should be killed for just being born a half demon or for supporting the peace.

He saw a house come into view that he knew it was Ayame and her grandpa's, he tried to zoom over as quick as he could but he had to be care and also make sure her body wasn't on the road or hung somewhere like a decoration. He looked around and saw more children than anything around on the ground with gashes in their bodies some were naked with blood on vagal regions and on the rest of their body with limbs missing and he noticed a sigh where more of the children were centered 'Miss Sunni's day care for all.'

Inuyasha drove by feeling his heart ache for the poor children who were all bloody he could smell the air outside of his car clearly there were fires on roofs and cars were on fire, with bodies burning and most of the female children had an even worst scent sexual assault was on all of the naked children most were girls but somewhere boys too. Fear. Pain. Confusion. Death was on all of their faces and they were thrown on cars, and the road, sidewalks and strung up like they were just trash the poor children they were demons, half demons and humans. He went further down the road and say a woman strung up between two light poles with a white banner above her that said 'Miss sunny didn't understand, demons join us to kill all half breeds and humans. The feudal era will rise again!'

He went to Ayame's house he had to stop looking around it was making him so sick, he parked his car and saw her grandfather pinned to the door his chest bear with a knife on each shoulder pinning him to the door and carved in his chest was 'Peaceful Demons die!'

He knew the old demon was dead and took him down and laid him in the yard covering him with Inuyasha's jacket so Ayame wouldn't see if she was alive, she would of stopped it from happening if she were. He walked in and went to search of a dead Ayame only to find in the living room Koga with his back to him tied to a chair with a demon slayer's weapon on the ground not far away and slashes all over his body his chair was on the ground with a dead looking Koga.

Inuyasha's doggy ears twitched when he heard a sound and smelt a terrible smell; he heard moaning and groaning and smells fear and a man's arousal. He walked in to see her bound to the bed and a man on top of her, they were both naked and he was pounding into her as she had a sock ball in her mouth with tears down her eyes when they shifted to Inuyasha she had bruises and cuts on her face her hair matted. The man on top climbed off not caring that his was nude he just smiled and stood there, the man had black hair and a tan body with green eyes and a smirk that made his blood boil.

"You interrupted how rude."

"Get away from her!"

"Not sure I want to."

"Inuyasha pulled the gun he was concealing under his shirt and shot it, it was a gun that killed any demon or human he smirked and aimed it for the man's head only to have him drop and die. He handed Ayame a blanket and untie her, he walked out waiting for her as he went to look to see if Koga was alive. Ayame jumped out and ran to Koga and she looked at him "He is alive!"

"How do you know?!"

"I can barely hear his heart and my hearing is a demon's not half demon's so it's better. No offense and thanks for saving me… from…uh."

"Don't you don't have to say it."

Her eyes began to water as he and her got Koga in the car and sat him in the back seat. He turned to look at her "Can you tell me what happened?" She knew it needed to be said and she told him how a few men came in Koga was outside fighting them off with her while they knocked him out and asked for them to side with the attackers and kill humans and half demons. They didn't give in and her grandpa was killed, she still didn't give in and so she was raped in front of Koga and then brought into the bedroom for two more rounds. She told him how one man raped her in front of Koga then two more dragged her into the bedroom and he walked in on the second one with her. She couldn't help but repeat herself she was still in shock and confusion; she couldn't believe her grandpa was dead.

They drove down the road to Miroku's house which was a few blocks from Sango's then they would go to Rin's work and see who else was around to pick up. Ayame cried looking outside to see fires and charred bodies with trash on the ground holes in the road, building and blood everywhere the sky was even the color of blood…

She saw a building with a small child running out of it screaming with her mother holding her hand and in the other hand she held a baby. Her mother was crying and running to the car, but before the car could stop and help, the mother and her children had a bullets through their bodies as four men ran after them. Ayame screamed and covered her mouth crying as Inuyasha drove off as fast as he could down to Miroku's.

A few businesses had holes in their store windows and then there was blood on the windows and bodies outside with the skin burned off of the bomb victims and even the bodies were barely reconizible. She felt bad so many people were killed their lives cut short for someone's thoughts of wanting a all pure demon society. It wasn't their fault that they were all demons, who would punish someone for being something they can't control? The children who loved to dance, play and laugh were now dead, looked like fear and were now no longer going to grow up and live their lives.

They had mother's and father's, they had friends, brother's, sister's and normal lives. So did everyone else she thought how that was going to be her if Inuyasha had come any later. They had talked about how were going to kill her after they were done with her. She hoped that she could soon forget this and move on, with her boyfriend Koga's help she knew she could. She sighed pity and sadness going to all those who died from being killed from fires, or from the Cat demon clan members or from the bombs that were set off… and many other terrible ways they died.

He went into Miroku's alone not sure what he would find, when he walked up the steps the house was on fire up stairs and he found his mother on the floor with a knife in her back and his father hanging in a door way dead from the noose around his neck. He heard the house cracking while he was looking around in it and saw Miroku from outside the window he was strung up by his arms to a tree his head hanging down in both unconsciousness and in defeat. Under his feet were the bodies of local people half demons and humans and a few demons.

He went to cut him down from the tree and saw him he looked ghostly pale and someone had gotten a knife and stabbed a huge hole throw his right hand, his hand was red bloody and Inuyasha could see right through the massive hole in it. He felt bad he knew that would even cause a demon much pain and knew for his human body it must have been so much worst; have a weak pain tolerance being a human.

He knew that this would continue all night he got in the car and went to Sango's only to have found her in a similar situation to Ayame signs of rape were on her as well, but her bother was lying on the ground his head severed from his body and his parents were killed in the same way. Sango was found at the bottom of her dojo's steps there was about fifty steps and she was naked and dragged down all of them by a rope someone had to have pulled she was pulled on her back and had lots of cuts on her back now. A small figure ran to her the figure was about a about a foot and half tall the figure had peach skin with a black diamond on her forehead, she had blonde hair like the sun with tips of black, she had two black kitty ears on her head and two small little yellow tails with black tip. Her eyes were full of fear and sadness and her irises were red and so was her face from crying so much, she wore a pair of light pink footy pajama's with the words 'Little neko angel.' In print with a halo over the word 'neko.'

She ran to Sango "Sangy Sangy!"

Inuyasha walked over to the little girl "I go to school with your sister, so what is your name?" She looked shy and sniffed wiping her tears "Ki-Kirara." His eyes shot open seeing how she was a demon girl who was one more reason they attacked here so heavily. A demon child living with humans… that was a good enough reason in their eyes.

He sat her in the car and had Kirara sit right next to him; he wrapped her in a blanket he found lying in the back of his car for in case of emergency 'If this isn't an emergency, I don't know what is.'

When he went to Rin's work he only found the entire building crumbling down accept one room that had rubble on top of it and there was a small closet in the closet was a white girl with the name tag of some flower, and a little girl who looked like her too. Then there was a man that he knew as her boss Byakuya. All of the other staff was killed by building falling on them and from the cat demon's allies searching finding people alive in the rubble only to kill them in a tortured matter.

He took the eight he found alive and went to the jet and got on to the place he knew that Sesshomaru meant, Alaska they had a resort all to themselves and he went there and found Sesshomaru had Naraku, and a few other people he knew there like Abi, Kagura, Sara and other school kids. Inuyasha sighed and told their personal doctor that his friends needed help he went to think about what he could do. He did his part and wasn't sure if he was supposed to go help his father and Sesshomaru or not. He saw his mother and the other guests who were watching the live new with Toran and live videos from Tokyo. On the screen was Inu No Tashio with his demonic powers fighting many demons who gave into the threats of the Cat demon clan, Sesshomaru was doing the same but with a sword his father gave him Bakusaiga. Inu No Tashio didn't use a sword he decided that after the wars in the feudal era he would never again touch them. Instead they hang up in the office in his house behind a barrier only allowing who he trusted to see them.

Inuyasha was on the edge of his seat he soon saw his father and his brother turn into their true forms and fighting the cat demons and destroying many of their ranks. They watched and saw that Sesshomaru and Inu No Tashio had driven them out of the whole city. At the same time several people around the world had been watching Kagome was one of them.

She felt her heart ache as Hojo and her were watching the TV at his house only to see Sesshomaru, Inu No Tashio and a picture of Inuyasha popped up on the screen "The youngest son Inuyasha Tashio is still unaccounted for. Her heart went out to Inuyasha she still loved him it was true Hojo was nice and all but he didn't hold anything other than a small interest in her heart.

Max in Lewis was watching the news and saw the same new that was circulating around the world, he woke his parents up and his sister and then they saw what he was so worried about. People who are humans in Tokyo were killed on site, thousands have died. Many demons and half demons were also killed the ones who are defending out city of Tokyo are none other than the hero's in the feudal era and two of the most famous men in Japan. Sesshomaru Tashio and Inu No Tashio, their mansion has a barrier protecting it and they have also gotten as many people as they could out of the city.

Council members for the human and demon peace movement and the ones who keep rules for both demons and humans that keep the peace intact, their families have been the first targets of this attack. The human council members Sadomoto family, the ones who are known for the practice and knowledge of demon slaying. The two other human families are Hama and Higurashi who is known for both know for spiritual knowledge and legacies. One family the Higurashi's are unaccounted for they disappeared from the city before the attack happened. The demon families that are famous are the Tashio who have the final say over everything and then the wolf clan two top families the Sukzis and Yadamotos.

It is too early to say who is missing and who is dead we send our prayers and hearts out to the victims of these attacks. I am Toran from Tokyo live and we will see you next time. The leader of the cat clan had thought of a new plan to make the world fear them if it I didn't work in this attack then it would in the next they just had to wait and plan…

Sesshomaru was in his feudal era outfit that he wore when he went into war or battles, which he hadn't done for a long time. He flew to the island where Rin was and took a bath in his private bathroom. He soaked into his herbal consecrated bath to give him more energy and get the smell of the terrible city off of his skin and out of his hair. He sat there in smooth comfort for a while until his sensitive hearing picked up on something in his room. He looked at the door leading to his bedroom and got out of the water and ringed out his hair letting the wet strands of his hair darker silver hair, it was a normal white sliver and now it was dark silver.

He went to the mirror and brushed his hair that reached to the bottom of his thighs and wrapped the towel around his waist and then walked over to some night sweats that were a greyish blue, he walked over to the door opening it and smirked to himself seeing the girl who was his mate laying in his bed asleep he leaned against the door way and watched her until her scent changed and she began to stir.

She looked up at him and was shocked he looked back pushing off the doorway and his cool golden eyes met her panic and surprised golden eyes, her silver hair spilling over her shoulders as her facial features matched his. He smirked so she could see he smelt fear wash over her body as well as arousal and walked over to her, he licked the bottom of his lips and his eyes never leaving hers as he walked up to the edge of the bed and climbed on.

He smirked and his eyes began to tint with pink out of arousal the site of her in that petal pink and he smiled she looked shocked but looked at him as he leaned close to her and gently held the corners of her face with his warm and soft hands "You look beautiful."

She gasped and he took that with a smirk of pride and crashed his lips on her he hand on hand to support him and one behind her hand. Rin felt guilty and ashamed but never more happy and alive too, she followed her gut and snaked her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to his. He growled lowly and it sent shutters through her small frame as he lowered himself to gently lay on top of her his other hand snaking around her waist…


	15. Island of desire

Rin felt him put more of his weight on her it felt… good she wanted more, how could be do this to her just with such a simple act. Kissing her, holding her close and putting his body weight on her it made her feel like putty in his hands, like a rabbit in a dog's grasp, like a bird caught, like Rin and Sesshomaru.

He kissed her his kisses earned him a rewarding gasp from her small lips, he smirked in the kiss and licked her bottom lip and she got to feel his warm tongue enter her mouth exploring soon as she gave him the chance he needed with her gasp from his tongue on her lip. Rin his hand move to her lingerie she was wearing she blushed and in whispers said "No." He ignored and snaked his hand to her breast kneading it and gave him another moan and no. It only pushed him further in his desire to feel her more, he slipped her straps down and exposed her breasts.

They were round and firm and her nipples perked from arousal and excitement she didn't know if she was ready for yet. She threw her head back in pleasure and bliss feeling his thumbs rub over her dusty colored nipples, and he began to kiss her lips and trailed hot passionate kisses down from her rose colored lips to her slender neck as he sucked and nipped giving her a wet feeling in her panties. He left four bruises on her bear neck and licked his lips and drifted his eyes down to her boobs. She felt him move his gaze and her head shot back again as she moaned and the wetness grew feeling his mouth circle around her nipple as he ran his hot wet tongue over her dusty buds.

He smirked as she gasped and shuttered in pleasure he picked his beauty up and switched breasts, he kissed and sucked on her buds making them red and he looked down smelling her desire. They looked at eachother and their eyes met both full of desire and then he got off her and laid down beside her and opened his arms "It's late, time for you to sleep."

Her eyes held a bit of disappointment and then confusion, she laid down and turned her back to him figuring he didn't want her anymore and that he was only liking her now for her change in appearance, and pulled up her straps. She felt strong pair of arms pull her close and saw who they belonged to only to see Sesshomaru with his eyes closed and opened them feeling her stare on him "Sleep." She felt shocked, he wanted to cuddle with her? She did as he said and cuddled closer her head on his chest and his nose close to her cherry blossom smelling sliver hair, she smiled falling asleep 'Maybe I am Cinderella after all.'

In the morning she woke feeling no warmth and saw no one, she looked at the door and got up getting dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She walked in the room where she thought she would find Yuki only to find nothing in there "Yuki?" She didn't know the place all that well and wanted a tour and not knowing if that was a dream or not last night she decided it probably was and then just went to go find the only other person on the island Yuki but couldn't find him.

"Yuki where are you?!"

She sighed and went off to the beach and sat down watching the waves crash on the hot sand and felt the sun's rays being soaked in by her skin she couldn't help but smile it felt so good, the slight breeze, the sun's warmth, the sound of water hitting the sand, birds in the trees and her own breathing.

"Dreams and fairy tales

They are stories and wishes

But nothing more

And they never come true.

There are no princes or knights in shining armor

There is no happily ever after

No true love's kiss breaking an evil spell

Life in compare to a fairy tale is hell

Snow white's poison apple

More like a old rotten apple

Aurora and her a sleep like death

A coma

Bella's enchanted rose

A pretty rose dipped in gold

Cinderella's Glass slippers

Or clear plastic heels

A fairy god mother

Modern day sugar momma

A step mother

just a bitch

Girls with dreams Ditch them

You can't benefit with them…"

"Sounds so sad, is that how you feel?" Rin jumped not knowing anyone was there listening to her song she turned to see Sesshomaru in swimming trunks standing above her, his lilac purple swimming trucks with in the top right corner Tashio with a crescent moon next to it "Um… why… I-Eh…why do you care?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked down at her and sat down neck to her "Curious." She sighed and brought her knees to her chin and looked at him standing next to her "Yeah, I do…" He was instantly even more curious how could the sweet and happy little mortal girl be a downer?

"Oh why is that?" He held out a hand to her and she took it, he began to walk her back into the house as he listened to her explain.

"Do you ever hear of happily ever after happening in real life? No, what about Cinderella the girl who's sister's and step mom treat her terrible and she is saved by a prince, well that never happens. If fairy tales were real then where the hell is my prince charming or shinning knight?"

She felt herself being slammed against the wall of the hallway her lips being assaulted by his as his kiss turns passionate and hungry. His lips against her making her wrap her arms around his neck and his hands moving down to her legs wrapping them around his waist. He began kissing her and nipping her bottom lip as he began grinding his hips into hers. His breathe was picking up as his hand held her head and the other went to her shorts cutting slits down the sides so they slit off.

Rin gasped and knew she was only in her underwear and felt his member through his shorts near her core, her breath became ragged and her arousal hit his nose. Sesshomaru moved his free hand to her hips and then dragged his claws further down to her panties and his kiss grew into a tongue battle between the two, as he rubbed her from the outside of her panties making her wetness grown he could feel her panties dampen with his touch. He decided slide her panties aside and use one of his finger to trace her opening before he carefully slid his finger in and began to slowly pump his finger into her core feeling her wetness coat his finger and he soon slid in another finger.

He heard her moan leave his lips and smiled he then pulled down her panties and picked her up moving her into the next room his bedroom. He sat her on the bed and used his demon speed he kneeled before her and separated her legs inserting his head where his fingers were seconds ago. He looked at her beauty and saw her little clit and smiled as he ran his tongue across the sensitive bud, he heard her moan and felt her legs wrap around his shoulders, her body wanting more. He did what they both wanted for her pleasure and for him her sweetness, he sucked on the bud hearing her moans and grunts increase.

He looked up hearing her moan become louder more like a small scream he smiled at how much she loved his touch he knew this was good, he couldn't hold his desire for his mate anymore however he would never tell that to anyone or that she was his mate. He nipped at her nub and felt her buck and felt her legs begin to shutter as he plunged his tongue into her wet core, making her have her first organism.

"S-SE-SESSHOMARU!"

He smirked and left her core licking his chops and giving her a chaste kiss, before going to the closet and throwing a bikini her way "Get dressed, we are going swimming." She felt a blush seeing how he wanted her and remembering how he made her feel, and wondered if he wanted the same thing "S-Se-Sesshoma..sesshomaru do you .. um want me too…" She said looking down his member.

He smirked her way and with his demon speed appeared right in front of her and licked her lips then went to her ear "Maybe later, I will…. Until then relax and get dressed." With a blush crossing her cheeks she watched him leave her site down the hall and out to the beach she looked at the lilac purple bikini with bits of lace on the tops of the top and on the sides of the bikini with a crescent moon on the right breast.

"Oh my…"

She put it on and smiled marveling how cute it looked on her, she decided to put her hair in a loose side braid and take a smile to see Sesshomaru. She walked past the hall and blushed remembering where it started she then went to the beach to see Sesshomaru there in the water waist deep already waiting as he extended his hand as a invitation. Rin saw this and smiled running and ran in the water it was pleasant and warm, the demon smiled as she came running to him.

He looked at her with pride his mate was beautiful and she was his and only his, no one not even Inuyasha would take that from him. Rin and him just waited in the water and swam around in the sun warmed water for a while and they even talked.

"Do you still not believe you will find a prince?"

She nodded and found Sesshomaru grab her hand and bring it to his lips "I am your prince… but if you allow Inuyasha to touch you in any way I have then I will turn into the villain." Her smile was happy he was jealous and it made her happy until he heard his last six words 'I will turn into the villain.' She nodded she loved his touch he held that power over her and she wanted to be his so now were they going to be dating?

"So I am your princess then?"

"Something like that."

"Alright."

" So I wanted to ask why you are friends with Naraku when he took Kagura, from you."

"I was friends with him before Kagura, also she is just a slut a whore. I never expected anything major with her. I knew she wasn't my mate."

"Who is your mate and how do you know?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't have my mate, near me."

"Oh."

"I don't want mate."

"I see…"

Rin and Sesshomaru ate lunch it was nothing special just a few sandwiches and tea, the ate in silence and then went to the local forest to check it out the forest was just tropical trees and bushes, Sesshomaru walked off when she was staring at a flower and then smirked to himself as he leaned against a tree, he was there for a minute or two until she walked around looking for him and actually walked past him. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss scaring her for a minute until she registered the situation.

"Now."

"Now?" She said breathlessly and looked at him with half closed golden eyes, as she looked into his lustful golden eyes. He nodded and looked at her he pushed down on her shoulder and pushed down his trunks, her eyes widened in shock at how big he was. He smiled as she put her lips around member and then licked the sides of his shaft and sucked the nip of his head as she cradled his balls. Rin couldn't help but blush and moan feeling his member pump into her mouth, she felt him explode in her mouth and she looked at him not sure what to do. When his eyes narrowed she swallowed and he picked her up and kissed her hungrily and then pulled up his pants.

The two walked around and then ate some dinner and went back outside to see the beach at night. Rin smiled and looked at him and took off in a mad dash "Catch me if you can." His interest rose instantly had she lost her mind, she may look like a demon but he is a demon. "Your are aware I can run faster than you."

"Come on, I wanna have fun!" She said running on the beach, he shook his head and began to walk and then started to jog seeing her keep running away. He smiled this was entertaining his beast, he began to run and saw her hair that match his shine with with moonlight reflecting on it as she ran on the dark blue beach. He ran faster and caught her and she squealed in his grasps, he chuckled and turned into a ball of light then next thing she knew he was on top of her with no clothing on either of them.

He smiled and with one hand used it to grab his member guiding it to her entrance and touching the edges and began to kiss her passionately, he lowered his hips into hers. Rin gasped feeling his tip slowly enter her she felt her breathe hitched at him entering her, she felt him stop when he was all the way in. She moaned and slowly adjusted to him and then he slowly began to pound into, and then quicken his pace.

She gasped and moaned getting near the edge to her have an orgasm and he smirked and released in her. Rin felt him stop moving and felt her heart beat pace quicken and her breath slow down, Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and pulled out of her and laid down next to her. They resumed the same pose they did last night and she fell asleep not long after laying down and cuddling up to him.

She wondered if they dating and also what happened to Tokyo, and when they would go back? She liked this island and being with him, he was so kind and loving or was he just so different then when he was in Japan. Rin woke to see that Sesshomaru was up already and packing two bags she sat up more and rubbed the sleep remaining in her eyes "Sesshomaru…." Yawn, "What are you doing?" He zipped the two bags and handed her a pink skirt plaid shirt and a maroon t-shirt with a black jean jacket and white socks to her knees, she then had maroon high heel shoes. Her silver hair cascaded down her shoulders with a maroon ribbon in the back of her hair and silver hoop earrings.

"Rin get ready we are leaving."

"What?"

"We are leaving."

"Why?"

"Father said to go to our resort in Alaska with Inuyasha for a while, and then we are going to take a family vacation in Miami and then going home to Tokyo."

"Wow really that sounds, so exciting." She smiled grabbing her bag and walking behind him as he began to leave the room and go outside he held out his hand since they were going to fly there. She looked at him in shock and saw he also had something fluffy on his shoulder "It will keep you warm and away from the wind."

She nodded and smiled taking his hand he had the silver orb circle them and his fur wrap around her covering her skin hiding from for the cold wind, she nuzzled in nearly going back to sleep. The orb was like a force field and the bags sat near Sesshomaru's feet they would not fall, he didn't want to set Rin down to sit near his feet because he assumed it would be uncomfortable and he wanted to be close to her while he could without Inuyasha's glare at them.

"Rin, not a word about what we have done here."

"What?" Rin glared at him in confusion. They had been so close and he even took her virginity and now he wanted her to pretend like none of it happened. He ignored her glare and saw the ocean ahead and waited until they would see land.


	16. I was never loved?

Rin was in shock what was he saying this was Sesshomaru? The man who said he was her prince and the man who showed her what if felt like to be loved how could he do this? She looked up at him in confusion and wondered to herself if she misunderstood something "What?"

He looked down at her and had his eyes cold and heartless like the way he looked at her before their time on the island, his eyes narrowed showing he meant business and was very serious "Don't say we had sex or anything else we did." She smiled it off like a joke and even let out a little giggle "Oh are you embarrassed. Alright so just tell them about our relationship, they don't need to know how serious we are yet I suppose."

"No, not even that."

"I'm getting confused."

"There is nothing to be confused about we are nothing."

"What?"

"There is nothing going on between us."

"So… what happened on the island?"

"It was nothing… You were just to fufill my needs at the time."

She saw him begin to land outside of a tall hotel looking building in the middle of now where, he sat her down on her feet and watched as he small form shook. He looked at her wondering what she was doing… crying? She looked up at him her face angry and angry tears in her eyes as she glared at him and slapped him as hard as she could "I'm not your whore!" He stood there in shock and watched as she grabbed her bag and ran inside the building. He smirked at her retreating form "No, but you are my toy."

Rin smiled seeing in the lobby of the first floor just as she opened the doors, her tears mostly dried and her as her golden eyes locked on to someone special to her, she smiled and dropped her bag and ran for them "Inuyasha!" He turned her direction he was talking to Koga and saw a girl who looked just like his brother but as a woman and cute. She had his sunny golden irises with white hair going to her waist and two maroon stripes on her cheeks then one set on her on her upper eye lids like eye shadow and a purple crescent moon on her forehead.

"Who are you?"

She glared at him and crossed her arms pouting "So after not seeing you and being worried about you, you don't even remember your girlfriend?" His eyes widened in shock and he realized the words she chose to use against him "Rin?" She nodded and ran to him he hugged her and then looked at her "What the hell happened to you?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, I don't care what you look like."

"Inuyasha, Rin I'll be seeing ya I'm gonna check on Ayame."

"Okay."

"Later."

"But jeez thanks I guess I don't ever need to impress you."

"No. What I mean is you are you no matter what you look like. Rin is forever Rin and mine." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close she smiled and noticed that the lobby had tan walls with creamy colored carpet and a few chairs and couches, with a TV and few tables. He pulled her away and looked down at her "Did my brother do anything?"

"No. I hardly saw him the whole time we were on the island."

"So, why do you look like him?"

They walked over to grab the bag she dropped at the doors and then walked down the hallway and to the elevator "Your brother said I was his model and said that I will look how he wants me too. So he wanted me to look like a demon and so…"

"Do you want this? Is it a wig?" He yanked on her hair and she whimpered before punching his arm "Dang that hurt!" She held her head and began to run the soreness away as he smiled a sorry filled smile "Did you dye it?"

With a nod and her explanation of how it was demon make up and dye so it was forever permanent as long as she was healthy. He looked down at her as he put his arm around her shoulders and walked out of the elevator to see Sesshomaru somehow had gotten to the floor before them, he just stared at the couple and Rin felt like with that stare he gave her a secret message 'Don't make me the villain.' She shivered and Inuyasha glared at his brother "Thanks for keeping her safe." Inuyasha's attention went to the girl with him who was shaking "What's wrong Rin?"

"I'm just cold."

"You're welcome little brother I will protect our sister anytime, it is needed."

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her making her body instantly feel warmer, of course she had lied when saying she was cold more like afraid. However his kiss did fill her with warmth and she kissed back before her eye moved to see Sesshomaru she pushed Inuyasha away and remembered how Sesshomaru looked at her, not of hate, not of jealousy, but of a warning… for what?

"Come on Rin, let's go to bed. You need some sleep I imagine." He said escourting her to a room down the hall he looked at Rin and smiled talking to her asking her how she liked the island and what she was doing without him. Rin answered and couldn't help but feel Sesshomaru's heated gaze when Inuyasha wasn't looking at her she turned around to see Sesshomaru was walking into the doorway of his room and his golden eyes caught hers as his eyes narrowed while he shut the door.

Rin turned around and pretended she listened to the tour Inuyasha was giving her as they made their way to his room, where they both would stay. Her stomach turned thinking how he looked at her 'I have a bad feeling, about all of this. Inuyasha, me, Sesshomaru what the hell?! I just wanted a normal family this is even worse than my real one! At least I knew how to survive in that family, I am just winging it as I go right now. And it's scary as shit!'

Inuyasha went to change in the bathroom while she changed in the bedroom, they were going to go to sleep and talk more in the morning. Rin smiled brushing her silky soft hair into low pig tails in front of her shoulder. Then she took off her bra and began to slide on her pink t-shirt and grey shorts. Inuyasha had opened the door he was wearing red sweat pants and felt a ache in his pants as he watched her, she hadn't noticed but he was watching her from the start it didn't take him long he just had to put on his sweats her his was fine and all combed out.

Rin turned around and blushed looking at her boyfriend with a shocked and embarrassed look with a blush and a smile "Rin you look…. Good." He walked over with a confident walk and a cocky smirk mixed with a bit of lust. With each step Rin felt flash backs coming to her…

Step and she remembered how Sesshomaru threw her against the wall

The second step with a lick of his lips, she remembered how his tongue felt on her lips… on her breasts and on her pink pearl… and on her neck… then in her most sacred place. She felt a blush and something else hit her.

Another step and his eyes locked on hers, how his eyes are similar to Sesshomaru's but would never be the same. Sesshomaru's eyes so soft and gentle when they wanted and cold and like a killer at other times, but Inuyasha's were only the same color and nothing else…

A few more steps and he stopped seeing fear and lust both mixed in her eyes. He came over to her with a few more steps and noticed she jumped a bit when he came closer he held his arms open wide "Rin are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm just really tried."

"Rin, you are lying aren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why, I'm your boyfriend. I want to be here for you and I only want to help you Rin."

She looked up at him feeling his hand on her cheek and slowly caressing his maroon stripes with his thumb "I love you Rin, nothing will make me stop feeling that way so tell me anything. I will protect you and care for you every day."

"It's girl problems…"

"Oh." He blushed and figured she spoke of her period, he smelt that she was about to start soon and figured it was that and perhaps emotional things. "Oh, well will you just answer me this one question then my little Rin?"

She looked into his shy and fearful eyes…'fearful, why is he afraid? Am I scaring him?' He leaned closer and looked at her "Will you marry me?" He leaned in kissing her preciously, her heart ached feeling his lips against hers… She loved Sesshomaru for who the hell know's why…

'Why can't I love Inuyasha the way I love him?! Why do I love him?! What the hell is so great about that pompous jack ass anyways?' She kissed him back and figured she needed to do what would benefit her it might not be her fairy tale or true love but he would treat her right and be good to her.'

She took a deep breath and kissed him back and felt his hands begin to wander her fear grew and she pushed him away and nodded "Okay, but I'm not ready to go further physically. I'm sorry Inuyasha but only on our honeymoon."

He grabbed her hands and felt so happy; she was going to marry him. He would take it slow and he didn't think they would marry soon… but it's a good way to keep her eyes from wondering on Sesshomaru if he gives her a ring promising his love and showing it every day.

He saw the fear on her face and pulled her close kissing her blue crescent moon on her forehead and nuzzling his head on top of hers "Don't worry we can take our sweet time, I don't want us to be Romeo and Juliet. After all they get married in like three days, have sex, and kill themselves thanks to their own poor planning, cowardly ways, and stupidity."

"Alright, sounds good to me. I thank you for being patient with me."

"You sound so proper, my little Rinny is adorably sweet, kind, and elegant not to mention cute in that outfit." He picked her up and walked to the bed, laying her down and then he laid down next to her. He pulled her close into his chest and kissed her on her next and then closed her eyes and smiled "Let's go to sleep."

"Alright."

That night Sesshomaru torched her in her dreams. His smile that could make her quake in her knees and her eyes locking onto his golden ones in just enough to make her stomach feel like it had butterflies. Her heart would skip beats and when he spoke any word and he was so tall nearly a foot taller than her and his pale skin against her slightly peach skin. His lips firmly against hers his firm hands roaming her body and his claws trailing against her skin making goose bumps rise everywhere. His body on hers would make her become wet and make her head feel dizzy. Oh the bliss and pure pleasure he could bring her, how many times him made her cum when they made love. How he would drive into her and ….

Inuyasha was hovering over her with his eyes tinted pink on the edges and his fangs slightly extended, his irises becoming bright blue. She looked down and saw him do the same they were both still in their night clothes but his hardened member was against her core and she felt his heat and felt how wet she was and then words flew past her "Rin, I think you should sleep in the spare room 4B. That is on another floor a floor beneath us."

"O-Okay I'm sorry."

"If you want to stay a virgin then go now, before I take you here and now."

She got up and ran as soon as he rolled off her and ran down the hall until the elevators came into sight then she began to walk not wanting to wake anyone else. After walking down the hall to the elevator she got in and pressed floor one and waited listening to the slow and soft tune which played in the transport. Rin closed her eyes and smiled it was so sweet and innocent and pure it made her feel happy and forget all her troubles.

She looked up only to see the elevator doors opened revealing the tan walls with pictures and the creamy carpet that welcomed her when she took her first step in here and saw Inuyasha with Koga. Her thoughts trailed to the thought she agreed to be engaged to him… now they… fiancés.

Rin walked through the door and on to the carpet of the first floor, she couldn't help but smile and walk to who hell knows where. However somehow she stumbled upon the garden and opened the sliding door, it wasn't an outside garden since everything outside was cold and from the Alaskan wilderness. She noticed that the terrarium had dark shades on it like the night sky, she smiled and pulled up the blind to find it was bright like ordinary day light.

The garden had a koi pond with a few rare flowers all the flowers were pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and light blues, just like a sunset. Rin smiled and bent down looking at the flowers analyzing them and she picked a beautiful red rose, it was a symbol of love and hopefully it would help her with her fate. She smiled and picked on petal …

'I love Inuyasha.'

'I love Sesshomaru.'

'I love Inuyasha.'

'I love Sesshomaru.'

'I love Inuyasha.'

'I love ….' Tears formed in her eyes as she held the last petal and looked at it through her tears, her tears dropped on the petal. Her heart felt like it should burst it was the name that passed her lips to cause her this confusion, yet some happiness, and pain in her heart...

'I love…'


	17. Alaska

**Rin's inner thoughts I read all my reviews that I got and put information into here. Sorry If I got you guys confused but stay with me on this story. I have a sequel coming and I bet that you guys will either hate how this first story ends or love it …. LOLXD I wish I could tell you more.**

**Inuyasha has a better sense of smell than a human, but not half as good as Sesshomaru's. Also I would think with all the new scents of the modern era it wouldn't be nearly as good as it was in the feudal. Also if you remember in the feudal era he had trouble tracking and scenting so here I figured it would be worse and just a tiny bit better than a human.**

**Rin is shy and frighten of her attraction and love to Sesshomaru. Oh they aren't mated, Sesshomaru just know she is supposed to be his mate. But he won't tell her or accept her at all, not that way. But as a fuck buddy he will allow that.**

**Also mates don't have to mate or marry they just know that's who they should be with, by nature's law and demons instinct.**

"I love…..Sesshomaru?!"

Suddenly a voice appeared behind her crying form, the petal still in her hands she tore it up and threw it in the koi pond. She turned around getting up and glared at the confident and heartless tall standing figure nearly a foot taller and towering over her.

She turned and ran at him hitting his chest with all her might "I hate you! I hate you! DIE! I hate you!" She began to cry more and more, "I…. Ha…Hate…. You. I H…hat…hate…yo..you." He smirked to himself and pulled her body close holding her there against his chest. "You love me and you know it." She shook her head and cried, she clung onto his shirt and felt like her heart would give out but it was her knees. She fell to a kneeling position and clinging onto his shirt still, "Why do this too me?!"

"I need not answer your question."

"Ple..."

She found his lips were soon molded with hers as he laid them both on the ground, he was so swift with his movements she didn't even have time to comprehend what happened. But his hands were roaming her body, and it's small cold frame. He planted a few kisses on her neck and nuzzled into her neck making her moan with pleasure, it wasn't long until they were both naked and he had started kneading her right breast while giving the left one more attention with his skillful tongue.

She gasped and began to arch her back only to have him switch his mouth from the left to the right mound and his hand on her stomach making her arching painfully quit. She whimpered and he smiled looking down at her then made his way to her ear with kisses from the right mound to the valley between her breasts and then up her neck and sucked on her ear. His smoldering hot kissed made her whimper even more and his hot breath got him moans of lust, he spoke with a rough monotone heated breathe on her ear "Tell me what you want…."

Her lips quivered oh how she hated him, his personality how cruel, how cold, and how manipulative how… ugh! But his body… it called to her she hated him for having that power over her. She felt her body and mind betray her she inwardly scolded herself "Make love to me."

"Make love what is that? I Sesshomaru will never love, nor shall I make it." With those words tears burned her maroon stripes on her cheeks as they fell she would never earn his love she would only be used "Have sex with my body."

"Can I get a please? You know how much I'm risking every time we have sex?" She thought about it for a second and thought about the same risk, pregnancy? Or STDs how dare he talk like I would have that! I was a virgin until I met him!

"Please Fuck Me." Said she was getting angry and didn't feel bad about cussing at this time "Rin I shall use your body again, but only because you asked so nicely." Tears fell from her eyes as he kissed her passionately, he kissed her his tongue licking her bottom making her gasp and give him the shot to dart his tongue into her wet cavern where her tongue lied.

He smirked and made his way to stroke her tongue with his own, and then they had the battle of dominance. Sesshomaru felt her hands go behind his neck and hold herself to him and he was winning the battle, and then felt his hips close the space between both of their hips.

Rin felt how wet she was and how much her body was wanting his inside her, how much she felt complete with him even if he was a spoiled jackass. He rubbed his head around the entrance of her heated core; he smirked and slowly entered her with ease. Rin's legs crossed behind his back to have her core to the hilt of erection. His motions began slow and then began to pick up the past and soon their paces synchronize.

He and her kept at it until two hours before breakfast began, He and her just enjoyed each other's sweet touches for an hour and just cuddled. Rin convinced herself this would be the last and only time that she would ever do this. When it was only an hour before breakfast and before everyone would be awake, he slowly pulled out of her and glared where they were laying earlier and his eyes bleed red with his irses blue and smoke appearing around his body…

Rin found herself in the room 4B where she was supposed to be sleeping that night but she would go to sleep she woke feeling like the cloud that was carrying her had let her drop on something soft like a bed, she made her eyes pry open only to see white hair flash by. She looked at the note on the end table by the bed and looked at it reading it's words over and over. Trying to figure it out…

'I have taken care of our scents I used my powers to restore both our scents to each other and the garden has no scent of either of us anymore.' She ripped up the letter and threw it into the fire place in the room and looked around for a match and didn't find one… she decided to just cover it up with the contents of the fireplace.

She washed her hands in the sink and looked in the mirror only to find she was once again in her night clothes and then she lifted up her t-shirt to find how many hickys were underneath from a certain lustful demon. Rin pulled down her shirt and then took a step and felt her abused clit rub against her panties making it feel even worse… 'I'll just go to bed and try not to move too much. Hopefully I can skip breakfast and get some sleep.'

Sesshomaru laid on his bed looking at the window and was soon lost in his own thoughts before falling into a deep sleep. He smirked remembering how good she felt and how great she sounded and how amazing her body reacted to his and even how her hitting him and saying she hated him made him excited. No one ever dared to act that way to him before, no not ever…

But that made it all that much more exciting every moment with her, it made him both happy and disgusting….

'And it makes me feel… Ugh never mind it doesn't do any good to think that way.'

Rin heard a light knock on the door and her eyes wouldn't open she was awake in her mind, she could hear it but didn't see it or speak, they will go away or come in and see me asleep one of the two. The knock left and then she heard another knock this one with more force and eagerness. She laid their and moved to her side turning her back to the door and drawing in a breath. The door opened and she stayed there half awake and half asleep. Inuyasha came in and smiled looking at her, he picked her up and carried her down stairs. He noticed her hair was down and didn't look very bad it just looked a bit sweaty, he shook her slightly "Hey did you run in your sleep?"

Her eyes shot wide open then narrowed they looked swollen and she looked at him with a frown "I want to go back to sleep." He shook his head walking down stair in his red sweats and carrying her in her pink t-shirt and grey shorts. She found herself in the elevator and listened to the same song that played last night, Inuyasha was talking and found himself looking down to check on her only to find her asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Leave me alone…. I wanna sleep."

"Why do you look so tired and sweaty?"

"I-I uh… kept having dreams and nightmares."

"About?"

"Oh… I just…"

"Was it about what happened last night?"

'If I say yes it's not a total lie, right? It was about what happened last night… just not with him.'

Rin nodded and frowned a bit "Yes."

"I um… got you this." She noticed a ring in his hand it was a small diamond on a silver band nothing extravagant just something cute and smile. Rin nuzzled into his chest and then looked at the ring and smiled "It's beautiful." He smiled and kissed her crescent moon "So you didn't get any sleep?" She shook her head and smiled looking up at him "I'm sorry."

"Hey I will let you to sleep after we go to eat and then I will put you back in bed, then I will just hang out around here sound good?" She smiled and nodded only to have him set her down in a seat and in front of her was a bowl of oatmeal, a plate with eggs sunny side up, hash browns, bacon, toast and pancakes with butter and syrup. He sat beside her and Sesshomaru across from him with Abi, Naraku, Kagura, and Sara, Kanna, Shiori. Across from Abi was Rin, and across from Kagura was Ayame, across from Sara was Koga, across form Kanna was Sango and on her lap it was her little adopted sister Kirara and across from Shiori was Miroku.

Rin looks at Sango and smiles through her sleepiness "I'm just so happy all of you are okay." Sango looked down the table and smiled at her and so did Ayame and Kanna looked at her with a emotionless look, but Rin knew her enough to know there was a smile in her soul for her.

Rin looked at Sango and smiled seeing a little girl with red eyes, black ears that look like a kittens, and blonde hair and black tips, her peach skin held a black diamond on her forehead "Who is that little cutie?"

Sango smiled and patted her head "Oh this is my little sister… She and I were… were… the last ones." Rin's smile instantly fell to a frown and looked at the little girls face to see she looked broken "Mommy and Daddy and Souta are going to come here when they wake up right, sister?" Sango looked at her and patted her head again kissing the top of it this time "Why don't you and Shiori go and play in the snow?"

Kirara hopped off in her purple one piece with a white flower on it, Kirara's two tails twitched as she smiled looking at Shiori who was nearly five when she was only three "Come on Shiri!"

Shiori glared at her mom, not wanting to go and then looked at Kirara when her mother glared back telling her by her eyes to go "It's Shiori! Shi-Or-I." Kirara rolled her eyes and then looked up at her and smiled with a confused looked "Shi-or-i. Shiori! Shiori! SHIORI!"

Shiori smiled and walked with the toddler and then walked to their rooms to get warmer clothes that were already provided. Inuyasha looked down at his cellphone just when Sesshomaru did and then they both glared at each other and looked at the rest of the table.

Kagura, Abi, Naraku and Sara where off in their own chat ignoring everyone else. While Rin, Ayame, Sango and Kanna were talking, feeling left out Koga and Miroku began to talk. Inuyasha stood up and smiled looking at everyone "Hey listen to me."

Koga smirked and glared at him "Why the hell should we listen to you, Half breed?" Sesshomaru had sent a glare the wolf he thought the same thing, but no one said things like that about his brother. He still had noble blood being the second heir to the Tashio name, the last one by blood Rin was a heir but not by blood "Because he saved your life? And we let you stay here, so if you show him the same respect you show me I would appreciate it."

"Fine." Koga said as he began to cross his arms and glare at them both, he felt something on his hand and looked to see it was Ayame. Inuyasha began to talk about what he was saying again "Anyways as I was about to say, I just wanted to tell you the latest development. My fa…."

He found Sesshomaru's glare hit his and then he looked at him and then at the rest "Our father just texted us that he won't be coming here after all we are told to go back to Japan in a week. Our father has also sent us a human experts doctor and demon experts doctor. Also we have been given the chance to go town tomorrow, so why don't we go?"

The whole room began to talk and soon breakfast was over they decided they would go tomorrow and each person would get a checkup in the two rooms that were sound proof from everyone even demon's. That way the doctors and patients can have privacy.

They all lined up by the two separate rooms, at the demon room the doctor came out and spoke "First will be Lord Sesshomaru. Then Master Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura, Abi, Sara, Ayame, Koga, Kirara, Shiori and Kanna." Rin was surprised Byakuya was the demon doctor?!

She looked at him "You're the demon doctor?" He nodded and smiled with his papers in his hands "Yup, I have a degree in medicine and in business management. So I picked my business management to get a job at the hotel, I like it more than being a full time doctor."

Rin smiled and gave him a hug "Nice to see ya again." He nodded and hugged her back then led Sesshomaru into the exam room. Rin heard that she was the first on the human doctors list, the doctor was a young demon. He gave her the tests he offends did and he looked at her charts he was specialized he had demon powers for healing and was able to be his own personal lab. He was able to analyze blood without a lab team. He drew some blood from her and then took a pee test to make sure she wasn't on drugs or anything and some other tests. Ten minutes later he looked at her and whispered to her ear "I'm going to tell you this…. Your pregnant. But far as I know you are not married off yet by Inu no Tashio…"

"So tell me Rin Tashio, what do you plan on doing with this child?"

"Keep this between us doctor…" He nodded and was curious and looked at him "Is there anything can do to hide it?" He thought about it and then looked at her "I need some more blood." She nodded and let him draw her blood, he mixed it with a purple substance in a vial and then handed it to her "Drink it all, if shall hide the scent until you begin to show… so for three weeks." She nodded and drank it all it made her want to gag to tell you the truth and it tasted bitter, and tangy and just terrible.

She walked out looking sicker than when she went in there, the doctor gave her a note saying she just had a summer flu. She walked over to see Inuyasha was out he ran over to her and kissed her lips before she could stop him she kissed back and looked at him, he licked his lips and shuttered "What did you drink in there?"

"Flu medicine, I should be fine in a few hours he said. The flu medicine had a something else to make it work quicker." He nodded then his eyes grew big "I hope I don't get sick now." She giggled as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room 4B, Rin smiled when she was sat on the bed and tucked in by her new fiancé.

He said his goodbyes and left her to rest without him…


	18. Rin's Ring

A week had gone by and Rin was doing fine until one day she was just out for a walk in the snow while everyone else was snowboarding and skiing she wasn't too into sports, and not to mention she didn't want to get hurt. She didn't know what to do yet, she hadn't been thinking a whole lot about it but in two weeks she would start showing so now was the time to start thinking. She was talking an in deep thought recently Sesshomaru and Sara have been spending so much time together… and it seemed as though they were dating now.

Rin heard Sara scream and then saw Sesshomaru look at her to see what was wrong he saw she had twisted her ankle, he knelt down and moved her pant leg up to look at her ankle he gave it a swift lick and then got up. He locked eyes with Rin and then he had a smirk that made her feel upset, Rin saw him as he helped Sara up only to kiss her in a passionate kiss that him and her once shared…

His gaze was of fire and hers of water, she felt as though she was going to be sick like her heart was also breaking too. But wasn't that good if she got a broken heart then Inuyasha could fix it and she would love him and it would all be fine, but what about the baby? She turned away from his gaze and walked off a few steps before stopping 'I could have sex with him and pretend it's his….No that is sick and also he would tell… by my child's scent right?'

Rin grabbed her stomach and threw up… she watched with tears in her eyes as the contents of her stomach spilled out. Rin fell to her knees and her throwing up didn't stop at that not until she had puked so much she actually broke a vessel in the back of her throat leaving some blood in the contents as well.

Kanna ran over to her "Shiori come help us." Shiori quit playing with Kirara who had been making snow angels and ran over to help her mother. Inuyasha at the time was a few slopes away with some other major skiers and snowboarders, who were going down the big and troubling slopes. Only ones around the house were Sara, Sesshomaru and Kanna, Shiori, Kirara and me. Sesshomaru had been here because Sara didn't really want to go and he didn't really want to be in the huge crowd.

Kanna and Shiori were trying to carry her over to doctors office, Sesshomaru saw them and walked over "Move, I will take her." Rin was taken by surprise and scared they hadn't spoken since that night really nor have they done anything… not that she would let him, after carrying his child she had been thinking a lot about how stupid she had been. Letting a crush turn into an affair and then into a child being made… and she was only seventeen, and with her adopted brother no less.

Rin found herself in his arms and saw him look down at her wide eyed and just as he was about to say something the human experts doctor came and took her from him, to bring her into his examination room. He looked at her and heard Sesshomaru's footsteps stay by the door, he took out a piece of paper and wrote down on it what was wrong… 'This is a sound proof room but still… I want to be safe. So write on this…'

She nodded and agreed she wanted this to remain a secret 'Okay, what is wrong is my child alright?' He nodded and wrote more down further explaining 'Your dosage wasn't enough and your body also rejected have way through. I'm guessing because you have more than one child and they are both boys…'

'How do you know?'

'Because one child isn't that powerful to reject it and so you must have two, also if one was a girl then it wouldn't reject it this badly. Girls are weaker so it means you are having twin boys congrats…'

'Can I hide it longer?'

'Yes, but I need more blood and It might make you will for the entire day this time…'

'Okay.'

'Also your half demon twins are very strong… why not tell Sesshomaru?'

'How do you know its him?'

'Inuyasha's pups would be strong but not this much they would be 1/4 demon and 3/4 human. Also when the father is a powerful male the children want acceptance into the pack and seek out to have a strong bond with the father after a few days after conception but they try harder and harder through the pregnancy.'

'So you are saying it's like a ticking time bomb in a way.'

'Yes.'

'Okay.'

'You need to figure out what you are going to do.'

'I will.'

'Well you only have a few more days here and then we all return to Japan so it won't be too long. Try to stay away from him as much as you can.'

'Alright.'

He handed her the mixture and she gagged and drank it quickly and came out of the room looking green and sick, Sesshomaru was waiting along with a very pissed off Sara with her arms crossed. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes at the doctor "Will my sister be alright?" Rin was surprised by that word the doctor nodded and came up with a lie "Something must of upset her tummy I suspect the liver last night, perhaps it wasn't to her liking. Rin have you ever had liver before?"

"No…"

"There you go."

He looked at Sara "You are to go back to skiing, you need the practice and I will not let my future wife not know the basics of my favorite winter sport." Rin felt even sicker at that news…'his future wife?!' She felt something in her tell her 'Why not you are marrying uncle Inuyasha?'

'Get daddy back!'

Rin felt her knees go week and her body soon followed falling limp and darkness welcoming her into its unknown grasp. When Rin woke she looked to see Sesshomaru right beside her and glaring at her "Are you pregnant?" Rin felt a ping in her heart and she smiled shaking her head "No, I'm not… why do you ask?" Rin felt nervous but kept her heart beat slow and her breath the same that way, 'If I don't act like I'm lying then it won't be sensed.'

He felt like he shouldn't trust her, but then again would he really want to pursue this too and turn out to be right or wrong? Either way if he was wrong he would look like a fool or like he have half breeds… Rin looked at him and shook her head "No."

"Alright. You and I will go to a photo shoot tomorrow in the snow understand?" She nodded and then closed her eyes she felt something on her cheek and opened her eyes to see it was Sesshomaru "Get better… I can't have a sick sister or model."

Rin felt her heart skip a beat "Thanks… for caring…"

"Don't look too into it."

"Thanks for it anyways… after everything I thought I had either lost my job or we could never talk again."

"Don't look too into it as I said before…."

With that he left and Rin felt alone once again… why was he being so caring and nice? Was it the children's influence? Did he know? Maybe it was just his subconscious instinct? Rin closed her eyes until she heard a loud ringing from her cellphone.

She smiled looking at it and nearly jumped with glee even though she still felt like shit "Kagome!" Kagome looked at her picture she had of her and Rin and looked at the TV in front of her "Rin I got a text from someone it was anonymous that you were going to marry Inuyasha!" Rin looked around and then began to stutter "What h—hhhow dddid you find oooutt?!"

"RIN?! HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW I LOVE HIM!"

"He… well he asked me…. And I said yes."

"YOU BITCH WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT ABOUT SESSHOMARU!?"

"Wait… Listen."

"I am."

"I-I well…I."

"FORGET OUT FRIENDSHIP YOU ARE A BACKSTABBER!"

Rin cuddled her knees to her chin in a fetal position "I'm so sorry… So sorry."

Inuyasha came back and found Rin asleep, he felt bad this trip she had gotten sick twice… He climbed in bed next to her and nuzzled her neck and smiled falling asleep with her. Rin went into her land of dreams and then saw a white place filled with people and she smiled seeing all her friends and love ones then saw on her right was Kohaku who was smiling and waving his hand with a smile. He looked at her and vanished and what replaced him was a bump with a white cloth and with spots of red seeking through it.

She then saw Kagome she was smiling and hugging her and then she faded and turned into a figure glaring and filled with anger and hate, mutely cursing at her old friend. She then saw Shiori run up out of a group of people and smiled then jumped at her hugging her, only to be pulled into a hug by her mother Kanna. Kanna smiles for the first time and hugged her friend Rin before walking into the mist and in their place laid a crumble of rocks and a bit of fire on and in the rocks.

Her dream was turning into a nightmare, then she saw her pups with her and smiled they kissed both of her cheeks. They had Inuyasha's puppy ears and one pup had white hair and the other black, their doggy ears matched their hair but their ears had a dot that was the opposite color like ying yang. Rin smiled and saw they also had crescent moons and the one with black hair had golden eyes and the one with white hair had brown eyes. They didn't have the stripes their father had and they had smiles that were matching her mother's.

"Mother… We love you…" The brown hair son smiled.

"Mommy protect us always." The white hair son looked up at her.

"Mommy can you name me Kyou?" The white one asked "It means so, and it's such a nice name."

"Mother can I be named Nori? It seems like a very well educated name."

They hugged her and she knelt down to her toddler twin sons "My Nori and my Kyou."

She woke and felt someone wiping something "Rin?" Inuyasha was there wiping her sleepy tears away, she smiled a false smile "I'm okay just a bad dream." He could sense her sadness in her voice and smiled and kissed away her tears "Well I'm here now to protect you… and I got you something."

"You did?!" Rin smiled she loved surprises it was fun to guess "Um, is it candy?"

"No, why would I get you that if you were sick?"

"I don't know."

"No, guessing and close your eyes."

"Why?!" Rin said with a frown on her face and a pouting look, he couldn't ignore how cute she looked. Rin couldn't ignore the smirk on his face, she stared at him and saw his eyes drift to … she started into a fit of giggles. Rin felt his fingers begin to tickle her sides and it was making her thrash around and giggle.

"Close your eyes or I will continue to tickle you."

Rin sighed through her giggles and closed her eyes, Inuyasha chuckled and smiled looking at his little angel. She sat there for a few minutes and felt a kiss on her lips and then heard a voice "Open your eyes now."

With that she did as he had commanded and looked up at him confused, why did he tell me to close my eyes for a few minutes if he just wanted to kiss me? Rin saw Inuyasha's gaze divert to her left hand, her gaze followed to hers and she gasped on what was on her finger it was a white diamond one a plain silver band with a few smaller stone surrounding the main princess cut diamond "Sorry I'm not good when it comes to picking out women's jewelry that is more of Sesshomaru's gift. So I hope you like it he helped me."

Rin nodded and smiled she felt tears stinging her cheeks as Inuyasha hugged her 'How am I ever going to get over him when he does nice things like this or when he will always be around her, reminding her about their past and how it wasn't the ordinary brother and sister relationship.

Her hand wanted to go to her belly instinctively but she refused to allow it. She didn't want to grow to attached to her pups, she wanted to go back to Japan and think about all the possible things she can do. Rin felt her heart sink and then she felt her heart feel something else…

Kagome was away from Hojo they hadn't hung out since that day, and she had been hoping when she returned to Tokyo she could talk to Inuyasha and maybe they would date. But after finding out her friend Rin was dating her Inuyasha… who would do that? No true friend would do that.

She fell onto her bed crying and balling up her fists, as she wept into them and then looked up at her window. Kagome felt her heart it hurt "Why would you do that to me?" She cried on throughout the night, nothing would make her forget her friend's betrayal. If that wasn't sacred between to friend and if she couldn't even trust her with that then how could she ever trust her?


	19. two blessings

Rin was happy it was the day they would all go back to Japan, Rin knew she would return to work and hopefully she could go to work and then go to where she had come to the conclusion of what she needed to do with her situation. She had thought many things running away, Abortion, adoption and out of those she didn't know how any of them were good but still she did need to figure out what to do.

She was on the plane and Inuyasha was getting up getting her some sprite she had told him that plane travel made her feel a little sick, he had gotten her some sprite and bread to calm her stomach. Inuyasha held her hand and Rin watched her stomach had been feeling more and more upset every time she watched Sesshomaru. She could feel her twins reaching out to their father, it didn't physically pain her it emotionally it was overwhelming. She wanted to cry it was so heart breaking…

Sesshomaru could sense something was off he looked over at Rin who had water eyes and she was looking down at her hands, no doubt off in another world. He wanted to ask what was wrong for some reason he had being nice to her without knowing it or even trying he was just being nicer… However Inuyasha was doing the very thing he wanted, he held her hand and smiled "You okay?"

"Yes, I just zone out sometimes and think of other things."

"Like what?" Naraku looked at her walking over to sit on her other side, not many people were still awake. Everyone was asleep except for Rin, Inuyasha, and Naraku. Sara had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's lap only a few minutes ago and it made Rin very sad and angry to think that would have been her if they were still on that island. 'Why couldn't we have been shipwrecked? Or stay on their forever and forget about the rest of the world? Why did I have to be his sister? Why did I have to be a human? My parents are evil like demon's why couldn't they just be them?'

Rin felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped she smiled and took a sip of her sprite "I must of zoned out again on you sorry Naraku." He narrowed his eyes in irritation "then as payment for rudeness tell me, I'm curious."

She smiled and nodded "Oh I was just thinking about my parents…"

Naraku smiled and nodded well "I hear they are going to be at the house before you get there." Rin nodded her eyes slightly dull she loved her knew parents but also wanted to just be able to think about her real family too, they were her family but not her real. She loved them even though it was only a short time an she was sure that they didn't feel the same way… She was probably just a employee to them.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand "They weren't the ones you were thinking about, were they?" Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes her way she was told to think of them as her real parents and forget about the other ones in America "Didn't we tell you not to think of them anymore?"

She got up flustered and glared at him "They are still my parents! It's hard not to think about them! And you can't change what I feel or think by a simple order!" She stormed out and went into the lavatory and sat down in the very cramp jet bathroom, she balled her hands into fists and growled at her stupidity… wait why was she growling? The pups perhaps? Lately I have been craving meat and some raw meat so I guess it is. 'Why did I have to say those things?! It was fine to leave in my head, but I never should of said them. Now they probably hate me!' She sat there crying and heard a knock on the door it was Inuyasha "Hey what was that about?!"

"Go away!"

"No I wanna talked!"

"Well I don't! Sorry but I need a few minutes to myself!"

"Why are you acting crazy?!"

"Well maybe I am crazy!"

"Just come out I wanna talk and not scream!"

"Well I wanna stay in here!"

The plane seat belt sign sent off and the pilot told everyone to be careful there would be turbulence. Rin jumped up when she felt hard and rough shakes in the plane. She jumped up and ran out of the lavatory and jumped into his arms crying "Inuyasha!" He was both shocked and happy by what she did, she ran to him for safety. He smiled and picked her up and hugged her close "You're alright I'll protect you."

Rin cried hardened into his embrace 'If only you really could. I am the only one who can protect myself. Not you, not your family and not mine… I choose my fare and my children's fates.' Inuyasha walked Rin back over to where they were sitting and Naraku had went to another place to sleep. Sesshomaru and the couple were the only ones away now, he looked at her "Did you finally calm the aggressive sister down?"

He earned a glare from her and she huffed at him and stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms "What a RUDE brother indeed."

"Hey since when did you start talking like that?" Inuyasha stated she sort of sounded like Sesshomaru when she had said that. She shrugged "Guess I was around him too long and his anti-social and boringness rubbed off on me." She smiled when she heard a growl and so did Inuyasha, "Oh did Rin strike a nerve?"

She giggled and then Sara was awaken "What disturbed my beauty sleep." Rin smiled seeing a girl with brown hair with a reddish tint to it and then brown eyes she looked like a human but was a demon… Rin smiled and thought to herself she would need a lot more sleep to be beautiful to actually stand a chance with her in competing for Sesshomaru.' Rin's thoughts had ran wild in her mind and she soon found herself inwardly scolding and swearing to herself. 'Why the hell was I think of anything even fucking close to something as bold and stupid as that?!'

She saw Sara glare at her "Why are you looking at me like that?" Rin shook her head to clear many of the wild thoughts in her head "Oh sorry I was zoned out again, like what?" Sara looked at her and had a cocky smile grace her face "Well you aren't a bright one are you."

Rin stood up and didn't think about it she had been more hot tempered lately more than normal, just before she was about to open her mouth Sesshomaru had slapped her on the cheek "Sara listen well I shall only say this once."

"YOU HIT ME!" Sara screamed with anger he nodded "Listen, if you don't like it than leave. Rin is my sister and I will not let anyone talk like that about my sister nor my brother. So you are not to say a thing about either of them."

She nodded and thought about it "Fine, I shall marry you still. I rather than be in the wealthy family having to keep my thoughts to myself rather than not having any of the wealth."

Inuyasha stood up and glared "I'm going to the bathroom, I feel sick." They all nodded and Rin glared crossing her legs and her arms in protest "You aren't marrying because your mate or for love or anything special like that?"

Sara glared at her "Why does it matter to you."

"He is my brother is that good enough?"

"Well it's not your life it's ours so but out." She noticed Sesshomaru's glare and corrected herself "So trust us." This only caused Rin to narrow her eyes and soon the ride home to Japan was over, she couldn't be more happier when she got home she was going right to her room and too bed. Then plan was that the Tashio's would leave however first they would call cabs for everyone to get home in first.

Rin was true to her thought she went straight to bed and Inuyasha went to his bed too they were happy to be together and getting married but still wanted to sleep in their own rooms, like before all that had happened. Rin watched the news and saw some damaged had still remained mostly to building nothing was really a mystery anymore. She even found out which one of her friends had died it was Kohaku and Ayame and everyone who was rescued didn't really talk too much in detail about what happened. But Rin knew the basics.

Tomorrow was the funeral however Rin couldn't go she was never good with funerals the last two she had gone to made her mute for several years, the first two one was her grandma and the other a friend from school when she was young. She was mute for two years after both their deaths; she didn't need to go through that again. She told Sango and them her apologizes and they said it was fine and she went to bed after that. Everyone else in her home and many of her friends were going to go even Inuyasha…

Rin woke up the next day feeling so tired and sleepy but despite that and her body fighting her she got up and decided with everyone out of the way she would go and talk to a doctor about options. She got dressed in a white dress she had modeled in snow when they were in Alaska.

She remembered it so clearly she loved the feeling of modeling she felt like she was showing she could finally be good enough for someone who was watching, she knew she never would be but the confidence it gave her was over whelming. She wore a white sundress in the sown with a light pick shawl over it and a pair of grey tights and pink snow boots with it along with matching eskimo's hat that happened to bit a cute white bunny.

Today she would just where the white sundress with the tights and black sunglasses and straw sun hat with a pink band around it and she wore light pink heels with it too then walked out with a white purse. She had called the limo to drop her off and even paid the driver not to say a word about why they were going to the hospital. The driver agreed and they went on in silence as she watched the trees and grassy landscape of the land her parent's owned to slowly turn into a landscape filled with buildings and people walking up and down the streets with cars, taxi's, and busses sipping by here and there.

She felt her heart begin to beat fast and loud and wrote the character for person on her palm, quickly swallowing It when the driver opened her door and bowed letting her out "I will here, miss simply call when you are ready." Rin shook her head and smiled putting hands on her hips then on his shoulders "Don't bow to me."

"But my master instru."

"Well you are my driver are you not and I'm telling you not to and to go get something to eat or drink I will be fine for a good while so enjoy yourself, and that is an order so please do it." He looked at her with a surprised look and rose slowly and smiled "Thank you, Miss Tashio."

"Bye." She smiled and waved as she saw the people around look in awe and whispered about the limo, is she famous, and she is pretty normal things she will have to get used to. Rin smiled and watched the doors open on one knew who she was she just had to keep this quiet for a while longer, she walked in and saw many people in normal clothes, nurses and doctor clothes too. She went to the front desk and they said they could fit her in soon since they didn't have much on Monday mornings.

She sat in the waiting room until a doctor with a clip board came out with a smile, "Miss Matthews?" She got up and nodded she decided a false name would be best when people heard 'Tashio they get excited.'

"You may follow me into the back room." She nodded and followed short in suite and went with him into the office he had led her too. She sat down and asked him if he would be able to do a sonogram she was pregnant with a demon's child and she was one week away from starting to show and before the medicine could no longer help her. The doctor nodded that he could and then he did the internal sonogram, the one that they stuck up into her body through her woman hood. She blushed and hated it the whole time she was shy and it felt weird…

But it was well worth it after all she was able to look at the screen and watch the doctor point out two little beings "Those two dots on the screen are your children." She looked like she was about to cry and nodded "May I have a picture?"

He nodded and quickly printed it out and handed it to her "Are you sure you want to keep the babies?" She shook her head and looked up at him "I was thinking about abortion…"

"I see well we will have to schedule it quickly tomorrow or not at all…"

"Okay I will think about it."

"Can I ask why I have been having strange thoughts and dreams?"

"It is because of your children, they are half demons and are also very powerful. But seriously tomorrow it will have to be tomorrow if you want it done."

"Alright thank you, I still want to think about it some more…" She said with tears streaming down her eyes as she held the envelope with the picture.


	20. The Runaways

Rin was had called her limo driver to tell him she would be at the park instead, he asked if he was to pick her up. She told him not to and to enjoy himself while she went there to think, and spend some time alone. Rin sat there on a swing swinging and looking off at the children who were playing some were demons and some were humans then there were a few half demons.

She remembered what her brother's had told her, each council member had called and gotten as many people they knew to get out or people they were related to get out of the city. However some counsel members didn't get to they were killed before they could call, like Sango and Miroku's fathers'. There are a total of about fifty members and Tashio is the leader of them all. About forty five members were saved and they all got roughly about one third of Tokyo out of the city sadly a third of the city wasn't out mostly all in the city died only a few were able to hide.

It was good to see the children still playing after all that had happened, they were playing shadow tag and it was so cute. Two twin boys smiled looking at her one had blue hair and the other black and they both had red green eyes and they had shoulder length hair and they were full blooded demon children.

One came over to her and smiled "So what are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

The other brother with black hair walked over "About what."

"Just things…"

The two boys smiled and one called her and then the other took the envelope and they ran off and hid in a tube in the playground and opened it then she came to the tube opening with tears in her eyes.

"Give it back." They saw the tears and gave it back she got up and started walking away the two boys followed her and smiled "So you're going to have a baby?"

"Are you not happy?"

"I don't know." She said trying to get away before they ran in front of her blocking her.

"Not keeping it?"

"I don't know."

"Are you a half demon?"

"No, I'm actually human."

"Oh then you must have half demon children."

She simply nodded not sure she wanted to talk to these kids about this.

"Yes."

"So the father is a demon, he will be happy if he doesn't know."

"No, he hates half demon children."

"That maybe so but a father is driven by instinct to care and love his offspring no matter what."

"I don't want that I want him just love them and me, not instincts!"

"Oh."  
"Well are you going to abort it?"

"I might."

"Don't."

"Why."

"You will regret it."

"Yes you will, these children are the proof of your love."

"Maybe…"

"No they are we can tell, anyways you shouldn't abort them. They did nothing wrong."

"That's true… I will think of it more. But it's complicated."

The two boys smiled with sincere smiles and sighed as they said in unison "The world of adults and human/demons world always is."

She watched two girls run up to the two boys with big smiles they were both human, the boys looked about ten when the girls looked like they were half their age. The girls smiled and hugged the two boys "We found you mates!" The two girls beamed one girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was hugging the black haired boy while the blue haired boy was being hugged by a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Mates?"

They boys nodded "Yes."

"How do you have mates so young?"

The boy with blue hair smiled "Well you see, we are demons and our instincts tell us we will mate them in the future. We happened to just run into them here one day and we both just knew…"

"Oh, I see."

The girls smiled and looked at Rin, so do you have a boyfriend?" The blonde chimed.

"Or mate?" The brown one butted in.

"Or someone you love?" The blonde finished.

"I have to go, it was nice to meet you four."

With that she called her limo driver to take her back home where she would think of a plan, she really didn't want to get an abortion but what could she do? That's when it hit her, a bill board of an airline service. She sees the number and then pulls out her cell phone making arrangements for her just in case she wanted to get away for good.

She was nodding as she got off the phone and watched the driver pull up to the house. She would have to do it now… Rin held the picture of her pups sonogram close and wanted to cry, 'I can't cry I'm pregnant but that doesn't mean I have to be weak!' Rin walked in to the house and walked up stairs with heavy breathing and her heart going a million times per minutes and she sees the door to his room and smiled and took in a big breath 'This is it.1.2.3.'

When she knocked on the door it opened and no one was inside. She looked disappointed she looked at him not being there right when she had gotten herself all pumped up to win. She went to his office figuring that he would be in there next, she knocked on the door and heard a voice confident and clear "Come in."

She took a few deep breaths and looked at the door opening it slowly she saw a chair in front of his desk and sat down. Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin, she looked beautiful which only made her visit that much worst he wanted to avoid her. Seeing her now only made it worst his want his need, he took a good and silent breath.

"Rin what are you doing here?" He said in a clear monotone voice.

"Oh… I-I um?"

"Well?"

"I…." She looked at the envelope and was playing with it in her hands nervously.

"Rin, is there a topic you wanted to talk to me about or no?"

"Yes, um have you ever been in love?"

"No. Is that all?"

"Why mess with my head? Why have sex with me? That was stupid what if you had gotten me pregnant?!"

"If that was the case you can just leave, I don't need to explain I was simply using you to fulfill my entertainment needs. And I had gotten you pregnant, it would be a half demon, and I am engaged to Sara who will bear me full demon children. So any half demons would be unwanted and unknown to me."

"But It wouldn't be there fault! And Sara is pregnant?!"

"Not yet but we are hoping."

"I-I got to go…. Thanks for the warming talk." She calmly walked out of the office and used her phone again and ran out to the limo and cried "Why-Why Kami tell me why you make me love him?! I never should of ever came here! If I had none of this would of ever happened!" She looked and realized her photo was gone and shrugged and told the limo driver "To the airport please."

"What?"

"I'm going to visit my old friend."

"Okay….should I tell the Tashio's."

"No need, I already did."

"Alright, wait your baggage don't you have any?"

Rin walked out of the limo and up to the front doors and smiled as she waved to her driver to leave "No,Thank you." She ran inside and got her ticket and everything she went to the gift shop and bought a magazine and saw she was on the front page. She bought a beanie and a pair of sunglasses, and a water, she looked around and noticed people staring at her and the clerk was a handsome young man "Hi girl wanna go out?"

"I'm going to America so…. No."

"Fine, Bitch."

"Whatever nice insult!"

Rin walked over and flipped through the magazine and then heard little footsteps with a giggle of a young girl and looked up to see a girl with a white and purple sailor suit on, her light blue book bag on her back her hair combed down her tanned skin from playing in the sun, her soft pink lips smiling in a child's happiness and beautiful purple eyes.

"Auntie Rin!"

"Shiori what are you doing here?"

"Oh mommy says I'm going to daddy's for a while, so I can see him… I haven't seen him in a long long long loooonnnnnggggg time."

"I see, well where is Kanna?"

The little girl pointed to the young woman who is now the subject of conversation, she is quietly walking over to the both of them her white sundress and white sandals with white flower clips in her hair right above her temples and her coal black eyes behind a pair of reading glasses with a letter in her hand "Shiori, don't run off like that. Hello Rin what are you doing here?"

"Well you see I'm tired of Japan and S.E.S.S.H.O.M.A.R.U. So I'm leaving."

"I see, but Rin you know…"

"Yes I know something like, this right?" Rin sits all proper and puts up her finger and acts like a wise old lady "You can't run from your fears or problems you have to face them, Right."

"Wel.."

"Okay or something like this you mess with the bull you get the horns. Because I slept with him I deserve this, since I cheated on Inuyasha."

"No listen…."

"Fate works in funny ways. Everything happens for a reason."

"No listen! I'm saying you are going to do what you think is right. Also why don't you watch Shiori she will be on the flight with you, could you watch her?" She looked at her like she was crazy but decided to ignore it, since they are… well were work buddies. But now she just wanted to forget all about japan and everything that happened there when she got home she would save up and buy a apartment to raise her twins and then tell them that their father was away or didn't want a family, so they didn't need him. She would never speak of to her friends in japan.

Rin smiled and talked to Shiori "Okay," just then Rin touched her belly and looked up at Kanna who turned away to leave the terminal. When something unexpected happened that would change her life even more….


	21. Trapped and afraid

Well only about two or three chapters left including this one so have fun, read, review. Also thank you for all my readers and reviewers and know that not long after this I plan on writing the sequel and I will say it might be happier or maybe not, but …

The course of true love never did run smooth.

What didn't kill you made you stronger.

Believe in miracles …. Just maybe not in this fan fiction

Anyways LadyRin1825 will let you continue on reading

Rin looked up at what had made the crash but was soon there was nothing to see but darkness. She laid there her mind acknowledged she was still alive and was just laying somewhere, however her hearing was gone and she had her eye shut to everything around her. She stayed there in her mind trying to remember was going on. Soon darkness and dust was all she saw and she felt sore and looked around her to see the dust beginning to settle some but saw red flashes through the dust. The flashes grew dimmer and a smaller crash brought her to realization and she touched her forehead, feeling a wetness she took her hand away and saw blood on her fingertips. She heard sound coming back to her it was sirens muting from emergency signs and some crying from a shaking form next to her in a sailor suit with a red ball in her hands that was glowing.

"A-Aunt-tie R-Rin I'm scared." The little girl said her hands shaking the red ball had what looked like a piece of coral in it, she had her purple eyes clouded with tears her dusty face with a few cuts and the tears cleaned stripes down her cheeks. Rin looked at the girl and noticed something was around them something a coral pinkish orange orb encircling them both "What is this?"

"Mommy said if I was ever in danger to use this ball and it will make me be safe." The little girl was staking with the ball in her hands she pulled it close to her chest keeping it close to her from fear, while she brought her knees close to her chest as well.

"Shiori where is Kanna?"

She looked at the girl hesitantly raising a shaking index finger over to a pile of rocks forming a cave around them, trapping them where ever they are "On the other side of the rocks…. Under other rocks."

"Is she?" The little girl sprang more tears creating more lines of tan piercing through the dirt on her face; she nodded slowly and then started trying to viciously wipe her tears away. Rin sighed and stood up and looked around "Well, we can't sit here all day."

"Why not? We will die or be saved either way, let's just wait."

"No, Shiori."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to see your daddy?"

The little girl stopped in mid wipe of her left eye and nodded "Y-Yes?" Rin walked over and picked her up hugging her for some comfort two the now motherless little girl "Alright, well then we have to find a safe way out so we can see him. Okay?" She only was able to get a mumble and short nod out of the traumatized and scared little girl. Rin looked down at her new partner "Alright we need to see if we have anything that can help us."

"Like what?"

"How about a cell phone or anything we can contact people from?" Rin looked and saw her cell phone was gone somewhere and looked to see Shiori pull something out of her little bag on the ground as she dug through it "I have one."

"You do?"

Shiori smiled and nodded "Yup the newest smart phone."

"I wish I could of said that at your age. May I see it?" She was quickly answered with a mute nod and a hand giving her the phone, Rin looked and saw the battery was dying it was ten percent "I will have to make a quick call…"

She quickly called the police "Hello? Please help us."

The woman on the other end who responded to emergency calls all day filed her nails and pushed the phone onto speaker "Hello what is your emergency?"

"We are stuck somewhere in the Tokyo airport, I don't know what really happened but when I woke up I saw rubble and dirt everywhere. I think it collapsed."

"Miss you name?"

"Rin Tashio."

"Yea right and I'm lady gaga."

"No, really miss please. We are trapped I have a little girl here with me, her mom is … dead and we need to get us out of here."

"We do not respond to prank calls miss I'm sorry."

"Wait it's not a prank!"

"Prove it."

"I'm sure that have it on the news." Rin wanted so badly to kill this girl right now, how dumb is she this is her job! She acts like I'm bothering her and wasting time, when it's the other way around! I have Shiori I need to worry about and my twins! Who knows how buried we are, or what is in the air, maybe some deadly chemical, or when the cave of rubble will crush us!

The lady who seemed to only care on her blonde hair that was bleached and dark tanned skin and red nails she can't seem to file just perfect with her red ruby lips and her, cleavage showing shirt dipping into a low V and a short mini shirt with red high heels while her shirt was a jean shirt and her top a pink vest with a white long sleeve. The girl took a few seconds to chew her gum and make a bubble with a cocky and lazy look on her face, as the bubble snapped she asked her friend a male cop who had white hair and blue eyes like the winter time "Hey…Yukiko… did something happen on the news?!"

"Yes, Tokyo airport was attacked, the emergency responders are all being called in I have to go! Did you get a phone call or something?!"

"Yeah from Rin Tashio, the model."

He looked stunned and blinked a few times, and checked himself for all his gear and his smile rose as he left the door telling the blonde sitting in a spinning chair "She is hot, tell her we are sending people to come to her and everyone's aid." He couldn't believe that all she did was sit at her desk where she spent all day on her appearance. He could never understand who a self-absorbed idiot like her could land an important job, like this devoting to helping others… when all that ever needed her help was how she looked. "

She smiled and put down her file "Sorry miss I suppose you were right. We will have a rescue team down shortly."

Rin hung up and went to tending to Shiori when all of a sudden another loud crash it and she stumbled hugging onto Shiori, her ball dropped out of her hands she screamed and ran for it then dust clouded Rin's vision and immense pain hit her she looked around and was screaming she couldn't move "Shiori!?"

Nothing was heard back, no response no rubble moving, no footsteps only the roll of a ball… Rin pained herself to open her eyes; she kept them close when she felt pain afraid of what she might see. She was right to be afraid rubble was piled on her she couldn't move a single inch and she felt tears plaster her face, she was worried about Shiori. She noticed her ball on the dusty cover ground laying of rubble, while she looked a ways to the right to see Shiori with her entire body covered from her feet to her neck piled in rubble and red liquid coming from the cracks in the rocks on her. Shiori laid there her neck clearly snapped her eyes open with fear and paleness that comes from everlasting death.

Her face had more scratches and cuts from smaller pieces of rock and other things mixed in with the rocks like ordinary items from the airport, Rin looked at her own situation and passed out. She feared her condition and passing out from shock, fears and hope for death to come claim her too. She slowly waited unconscientious closer to death by the minute.

Inuyasha had been in the theater room with his feet propped up and relaxing in his suit he dressed in to see Kohaku's funeral. Sesshomaru came down stairs without any taint of emotion on his face "Inuyasha, mother and father where are they?" He looked at his brother turning around in his chair and narrowing his eyes making a disgusted face "They said that all the death recently made them realize how much they should take each other's lives not for granite and they rented a hotel room for the night. Claiming they didn't want to keep us and Rin awake all night with there…"

"Enough, half breed I get it."

"Yea, I said it was fine and we appreciate it."

"Truly do."

"Yea dad and mom get loud."

"Not to mention it's not easy to ignore their scents of arousal and their sounds when we have demon hearing, or in your case half demon hearing."

"Ha-ha crack another funny joke out of your ass did ya?"

"Don't toy with me?"

"Oh I didn't know my big bad powerful smart and amazing brother had humor in him."

"Say anything else and you will see how humorous I can be, when disemboweling you." He walked over and sat in another chair not far from Inuyasha but far enough for either of them right now, "Turn it to the news, or something entertaining not this childish cartoon."

"Pokémon is not childish!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Fine I will change it for a second." He clicked over to the news and then automatically back to his show, earning a glare from Sesshomaru "I said for a second." Sesshomaru got up and cracked his knuckles and not long after Inuyasha was laying on the ground feeling dizzy and unsure of his surroundings "Ses…I'm….kick…. Sessho… yo…as..ass!?" Sesshomaru smirked at his victory and turned the TV to the news.

His jaw clenching watching it, there was a new news anchor replacing Toran. Ai who was a girl with blue eyes, light violet hair and fish gills where her ears would be if she were a human. She was clearly a sea demon "Hello we have major breaking new for everyone today, Toran who was previously employed here was the leader of the terrorist group it seemed that attacked Tokyo a few weeks ago killing nearly one third of the population here. Tragedy struck again apparently one last attempt to get Tokyo's attention, four passenger planes have been flown into Tokyo airport from each side. The chances of survivors are very slim if any. We will now go to the emergency call respond agent who got the first call from the victims trapped inside."

"Miss, who was it that called you?"

"Rin Tashio, the model!"

"Rin Tashio!?" All three of them yelled Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha jumping out of his dizziness and the Ai anchor on TV. They looked at each other muting out the TV "I thought she was with you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said enraged and pointing a finger at his brother who he thinks is to blame. Sesshomaru glared "She is your fiancée you are to watch and protect her!"

"We need to go down there and save her."

"No shit dumbass, mom and dad are going kill us."

"I will kill you too, she is my model and my sister… you should have been protecting her! " Sesshomaru said with a stern monotone voice but in the back of his mind kicking himself 'No, she is your intended mate and you should have mated with her and kept her safe. This half demon will never be able to do what you are meant to.'

Both male Inu yokai ran to the scene, not knowing that people all around the world were watching.

Rin's parents Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, her brother Max and her sister Jenny were all in Lewis staring at the TV in shock with tissues and crying. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews didn't want their Corina to die; no matter how cruel they were they never wanted that same thoughts were in Jenny's mind. Max Just didn't want to lose his little sister who he always loved and treated her like a princess in private.

Max called Cheyenne and told her what was going on and she called Cole Rin's ex not remembering the breakup the two had and told him, He turned on the TV too. He felt sick thinking she might be dead him and Cheyenne were her closest friends at one point but not anymore, but now their old friend and his old flame was perhaps dead, in pain or dying…

Kagome had tissues in her hands and her eyes swelled from crying hard and long "I'm sorry about all the things I said Rin! Please don't die!" Kagome's family watched hoping and praying for the best, her mother, her grandpa, her brother, her friend Keade her mom Tsubaki.

Inu No Tashio felt a shiver run up his spine and got a call from nearly everyone he knew was calling he kept ignoring and was going back to kissing Izayoi passionately unaware of Rin being in danger. He began to make love to Izayoi and about two minutes into what was going to be all night of love making he answered to hear about the airport, he got off her and turned on the TV and watched. He quickly got dressed as did Izayoi and they were out of the hotel.

Then Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame had all went out to eat after the funeral to cheer Sango up some or try but it wasn't going well with hearing about their friend on the news in a dangerous and deadly scene. They began to become scared and panic crying and praying and glued to the TV as did nearly everyone who was watching this in many countries praying and hoping many are alive and not dead… even though the odds are not in favor to anyone in the airport, and undoubtedly not on the plane.


	22. Life painfully slipping away

Rin felt life slipping away and coldness replacing it. she felt sorry for letting Shiori die, when she should of watched the little girl and protected her instead. When the little girl protected her more than being protected. Something changed and she felt pressure from her body let up and felt like she was being moved, she sighed and then saw flashes and heard loud sounds and then just like before her senses came back to her slowly but surely. Rin winced seeing bright light hitting her face and people yelling and she made out a soft voice "Are you okay?"

She couldn't really make out who her savior was, she saw a light silhouette of who it was thanks to the bright lights of headlights and flashing lights from emergency vehicles, which helped and partly blinded her. The man was tall and had white hair and golden eyes but other than that she couldn't really make out who it was, she saw people run up and with cameras and all were new reporters or journalists. It was dark outside it must have been night and whatever happened, happened in the late morning and early afternoon she must have been there for hours.

"Thank goodness you are alright, can you tell us what happen?!"

"Rin Tashio, who was there with you?!"

"Why were you at the airport?!"

"Rin Tashio, why haven't we talked before?!"

Rin Tashio was what they repeated until the savior who held her closer, looked at them "Leave us!" They crowd jumped back they seemed to be surprised by him raising his voice, like it was unlike him to do so. One reporter bowed and said their apologizes "My apologies Sesshomaru." Rin went limp again in his arms liquid draining from her body quicker than it should, with that he was gone in a flash of light.

In America her family watched and it seemed to have been a long wait the search and rescue took a while, they sat there and watched never leaving the TV. Then they saw a woman by the name Rin Tashio, Max couldn't keep it in anymore about a week ago they found out her new name and the family that adopted her. Jenny was jealous she was also envious she wished that would have been her with a rich family, two handsome adopted brothers.

Max stood up staring at the TV when Rin came on, a girl who was dirty and petite with a angelic face. She looked different she had paler skin with two maroon stripes on each cheek and one matching on her upper eyelids like eye shadow. Then her white hair that was dusty brown and long flowed onto her shoulders and out of her face revealing a purple crescent moon her eyes began to twitch and her golden orbs were slowly looking around.

Her lips started to move shakily from what just happened "M-M….Maxy…" She had her face which seemed to have death and misery written all over it her lips turned into a small smile for a little bit and then she went limp. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews jumped up and looked at their TV and saw the being holding her gently shake her and her body just went along with it, not stirring then a flash of white replaced where they were. Jenny just watched in shock, so did the other two in America her ex Cole and her old friend Cheyenne.

Kagome, and her family watched glued like Rin's friends from Tokyo Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga and little Kirara was at a friend's. Ayame picked up her phone and tried calling Kanna for the thousandth time to tell about Rin. Ayame was getting scared she had always picked up her cell and she looked at Koga "Drive me to work."

"But Ayame…" He motioned to the TV "I need to check on Kanna she hasn't answered at all that isn't like her one bit." He smelt her worry and fear and decided he would drive her there, on the car ride they listened to the news on the car radio. Ayame felt sicker and sicker by the minute something wasn't good her instincts were trying to tell her but what….

She zoned out into her own thoughts and hadn't noticed she stood right in front of Byakuya's desk, he had a tissue and was trying to dry his tears as him and all the employees' there were watching on the large TV in the lobby and the one at his desk hanging on the wall. She took in a deep breath he must know it too, "Where is Kanna? I need to tell her about Rin."

He turned to her and looked at her with more tears and a shocked face, this wasn't good whatever was happening he never showed emotion like this. He took a deep breath "Hellebore and Rose blush were both at the airport."

"KANNA WAS THERE?!"

"With her daughter Shiori…"

"No…no. w-wha-why would she be there?!"

"She was going to have her daughter ride a plane to be with her father for the rest of summer."

She shook her head in clear denial and fell to her knees crying and looked at Koga who was crouching down to her, she flinched something she hasn't done since she was rapped when Tokyo was first attacked.

He looked saddened and watched her cry onto the floor, she felt him hug her and whisper something to her "We need to go to the hospital for Rin, to hope she makes it and so we be there if Shiori or Kanna is brought there." With a simple nod she agreed, and before long when they were at the hospital so was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inu no Tashio, Izayoi, Miroku, Sango. All of them got there as soon as they could and sat there nervous and fearful, looking at walls, the TV or the door to where they took her.

Rin was in the room waking up finally she noticed her body was cleaned up and blood washed off, her cuts and scratches disinfected and bandaged or sew up. She looked at the same nurse who seemed to have treated her before when she had been brought there before after that football game and when someone attacked her. That was the night she became a Tashio, thanks to her new father Inu no Tashio. She always wanted to know her real father but then decided that she didn't really need to that much anymore with her new father. Who wasn't around much nor was her mother, but still at least she had someone who loved her and she could call mom and dad… now she was a mom and the dad didn't know….Wait..

She looked at the nurse who was smiling and talking as Rin zoned out, she signaled for the nurse to come closer "Are my twins alright?" The nursed pulled back and her eyes devirted her happy expression changed to distant and sorrowful one "I'm afraid the rock crushing you were nearly too much for you it broke four of your ribs, and one cut your lungs but we healed it and rebroke your ribs while you were out…. However you twins died when the rocks crushed you… That was partly why you had so much blood around your torso, your body had a miscarriage. While you were still in rubble, when you were brought here the doctors knew it but no one else asked or anything."

"Y-You did-dn't tell my family did you?"

"No."

"Don't."

"They didn't know?"

"No, and now they have no reason too."

"I see will that be all? Do you want visitors?"

Rin sat there staring in nothing specific and just was mute… She had lost her children. She felt tears run down her face 'What kind of mother am I?! I lost the only things important to me!' Rin felt sad for her lost she cried and held her stomach close she cried more and more, she felt like she was going to die from exhaustion from crying so much, but the pain was too much to stop.

'My…. Little ….Nori'

She cried and held her stomach tighter and cried harder….

'and my little… Kyou, I'm sorry mommy couldn't protect you!'

She shook and cried all day and night throwing up many times from working herself up so much and when her family and friends visited she didn't say a word she only cried silent tears around them, she was too busy thinking of her dead children…

Their puppy ears matching their hair

They were so innocent, so happy and so cute…

'My little blessings… are gone, they were stolen from me.'

Nori….

white hair… with a dot of black on one ear, his eyes were gold and he had crescent moon matching Sesshomaru just like Rin had.

Kyou… coal black hair… with one dot of white, he had brown eyes and the purple crescent moon like both of his parents and her twin brother had.

'I'll never see my angels again…. And now they are truly angels, who never got to see me, or their father, the outside world and never got to even take a first breath.' She looked at herself in the mirror of her spoon she had ate her hospital meal with, and felt disgusted 'Look at yourself, you are nothing… and will be such a being forever. You don't deserve happiness after losing to innocent children you loved so much, wanting to hide them from Sesshomaru and protect them… no you killed them not being able to protect them.'

'Nori and Kyou would of wanted you to be happy, Right?' She laid down and was in her dream not long after where her children were smiling and playing in a grassy field with her. They in little matching t-shirts that were pure white and white shorts with little white sneakers. Rin smiled she was in a white dress with the field of white flowers slowly swaying back and forth in the light breeze.

"Mommy lets play hide and seek your it!"

"Run Nori!"

"Come on Kyou this way!"

Rin smiled and counted to ten with her hands over her eyes as a smile crept on her face, she looked and saw them hiding behind a tree. She smiled and ran hugging both of her little angels and then closed her eyes hearing their sweet giggles and soon they stopped. She opened her eyes to see why and saw their shirt were no longer white but red, it dripped down on their shorts and on their shoes, spilling into the grassy and flowered filled valley.

She gasped and watched her children fall out of her grasp lying on the ground and the flowers around her turning red not a rose red but a nasty deep red matching the blood, her sons created. She looked at her dress and saw red all over her and the outline of their bodies on her like a scar that will always be on her soul…

She jumped up right out of her sleep, and began to shake her head holding the sides where her temples are at, and closing her eyes shut tight she was screaming "No NO! NORi!

'She heard a mocking voice in her head….

"Yes, mommy? Is something the matter?!"

NORI….

She heard the voice again "Mommy I'm gone, now you can live the happy life you did before."

"NO I want you! MY NOOOORRRRIIIII!" She kept shaking her head and her body trembling…

Another voice popped into her mind "Mother we are dead."

"NNNOOO!"

"Mother we died in the airport."

"Kyou!"

"Goodbye mother."

"KYOOOOUUUUU I'M SORRRYYYYYY!" Just them the nurses ran in and saw her then were able to calm her down with sedatives. The next morning they said for the Tashio's to take her home but watch her she is stressed out, and depressed and in shock for sure. The Tashio's did this and did it well, anytime she left to go anywhere someone was always beside her. Sesshomaru rarely did it, it was more Inuyasha he would try to get her to smile or to talk but after a few weeks he gave up. Every time he did she wouldn't react at all or she would go into rage and throw things and break them….


	23. Mourning after

A month and a half flew by and Rin never left her room now, she didn't talk, didn't accept the calls from her family in America. She hardly talked or communicated if she had to it was writing something down or nodding or with body signals. Rin hardly left her bed or desk she was always looking out the window and she often drew Nori and Kyou, when people asked she said nothing but wrote down she had met them in the airport and they had died.

Rin didn't go to Kanna or Shiori's funeral's either and she heard Hakudoshi had and he denied ever having an ex-wife named Kanna or a daughter at all if you asked or approached him about it he would deny it. Sesshomaru spent most of this time with Kagura or in his study he seemed to avoid his room more and more. Inuyasha avoided Rin after she had broke off their engagement only a few days after coming home. He was heart broken it seemed and didn't interact with her, he was often out with friends. All of Rin's friends were worried but she shot them all away and visiously glaring and thowing things and writing things down to hurt them.

She didn't want to hurt them but she didn't want to be close to anyone she hated losing people she had lost more than enough and she felt like she was cursed, she didn't want to have anyone else unlucky to be her friend and die.

First Kohaku…

Kanna…

Shiori…

Nori….

Kyou….

All dead for no good reason other than being at the wrong place the wrong time, and it pained her to think about them but that's all she did now a days. She thinks of Kanna and her with their children playing at a park as they talked and laughed about things at all young mothers do, and Kohaku flirting and being funny like he always had….

But no never…

Life robbed her of all of those close friends and her babies…

She sat on her cushion and stared outside…

Her mother and father left the boys in charge again, as they took off to another meeting for the day. They kept their meetings in Tokyo and didn't leave the city, not with her acting this way. They were worried yet gave her space, Rin had meals brought her by maids and then showered in her bathroom conjoined to her room.

She looked emotionless as she watched the birds grace the sky with their graceful and happiness as they chirped passing through the freedom of clouds and sky, as the sun warmed their feathery wings. The trees swayed with the slight breeze, she looked down at the garden to see maids taking care of it and she had silent tears fall. They seemed so happy, 'I wish I hadn't went that day to the airport…' She saw the sun and it's rays shine some light into her room, brightening it up some the happy decorated room seemed gloomier with her in it. The bright pinks seemed as though they somehow palled with her mood.

She stood there for what felt like days but was only hours her room had pictures of half demon children posted all it on the walls with the names Nori and Kyou written everywhere as well. Rin looked at her surroundings noticing them change, the days she spent like a princess locked in a tower but not by a evil step mother or a dragon but by her own will…

She noticed Inuyasha in the garden with a young woman and it was a woman with black hair a little past shoulder length and dark brown chocolate eyes. Rin watched from her window and saw Inuyasha looked at the girl with a smile as his doggy ears perked up and he smiled even more as she giggled for him. Rin looked in envy 'She seems so happy… I wish them the best. I know I will never find that again…' She was about to turn from her window when the girl looked up at the window before she could move.

'Kagome?' Rin saw the girl look at her and noted it was indeed Kagome, she looked away and shut her curtains, and soon went to her bed room door. However she wanted to be quick she wasn't in no quick hurry and locked it and then back to her desk and began to wait to hear a voice she knew that was soon coming for her.

Kagome ran up the stair Inuyasha hot on her trail "Why didn't you tell me she was still here?!" He tried grabbing her and didn't succeed, she was too fast and seemed to have been running daily and used her powers to block his hand from reaching her. Every time he came close or too close his hand felt a shock from her priestess energy and powers.

Kagome banged on Rin's door "Rin let me in!" She threw herself at the door, she had been wanting to see her for sometime and never knew where she had gone, no one spoke like she had really died. Rin sat in her room more tears running down her face, she missed her friend…

Her friend who hated her… and she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore even if that meant she couldn't see her. Rin winced when she heard each pound it was like a pound to her heart it hurt, Kagome screamed and cried "RIN! Let me in please! I love you! I don't hate you! Please RIN!" She needed to stop the girl's pounding and sighed she took a piece of paper and wrote quickly on it and Kagome in her panic and attack on the door saw when a piece of paper slid under the door.

She picked it up and Inuyasha grabbed it before she could, he knew Rin would of wrote something heartbreaking for his new girlfriend to read. Rin was like that hurting those around her whenever she could, he didn't want Kagome to be her next prey she killed. Rin killed all the ones who came to her, she killed all their happiness and hope…

Kagome was precious happy and hopeful all the time, how could he let Rin destroy what he loved about this girl? Rin sighed and looked at the photo album she had she somehow still amazingly had the picture of the sonogram and she in her time put together a small photo book of her friends and family and the last picture she would always stare at was Nori and Kyou. She heard Kagome yelling at Inuyasha and then heard the slam of something and noted it had to of been Inuyasha, he never would hit Kagome or any girl so he must have been hurt instead.

Kagome grabbed the paper that was wrinkled and nearly being so weak it almost fell apart from all the fighting her and Inuyasha did. She read it and felt tears hit her eyes…

_**Kagome, you said you hated me. You said I was a backstabber… Now who is the back stabber? You are dating my ex fiancé. You have no morals and no sense he is my brother too, you have hurt me more than I am you are a monster…. No you are a desperate skank. A slut, A whore and terrible piece of shit. I will always hate you and I will never see you as my friend or anything remotely close again. You are nothing to me and I nothing to you. Get over it and forget the past, I did and now go be a even bigger slut and have sex with him in his room again. I could hear you so easily last time. You really are a little whore the things you scream and what you say.**_

_**Ps. I will forever hate you…**_

_**Was never truly your friend, Rin Tashio**_

Rin felt bad for sending her that letter but still it was for the best to keep her away and safe from Rin and her curse it seemed. She knew she didn't have a curse but if sure as hell felt like it. Rin looked at herself in the mirror and glared at her self-disgusted and hating herself more and more as the days went on. Kagome fell to her knees crying and it was loud to where Rin could hear it perfectly and more tears fell from Rin's face, Rin's face was no longer red or scrunched up as she cried in was stoic and emotionless. Inuyasha knocked on the door "Rin how fucking dare you! You ended it you have no right to be mad! Kagome let's go!"

Rin felt her heart beating more and more it growing louder and louder then a crash, Rin over turned her desk and her pictures sprawled out everywhere. Ones of Kagome and her, some of Sango, Kohaku and her, others with Miroku being a pervert and getting his face slapped, some of Koga and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hanging out and one of her twins. All of which were first happy moments for Rin… then after a while only painful reminders…

Sesshomaru passed a steaming Inuyasha and bawling Kagome, his breath was steady with a sigh. Inuyasha glared at him "Fix it!" Sesshomaru turned around hot on his heel "Did you command me, half breed?!"

"Yes. You deal with Rin I can't!"

"Weak is all you are now a days, little brother."

"If I'm so weak and you're so strong fix Rin, somehow Oh wise one."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru entered the hallway see Rin's room the door shut as always, he took a step closer and it pained him he hadn't seen her in a month it was hard on him to see her that way. He had been the one to rescue her, he feared her death and for some reason knew his true feelings but still couldn't cope with them. He knew he loved Rin, wanted to start over to mate her to marry her… but his pride and ego were too strong.

There was a possibility she would reject him and possibility that if he did mate her she would a immortal human and not a demon, he still didn't want half breeds. His father and Inuyasha would make him never hear the end of it and the media wouldn't be too happy being the last full blooded son of Inu No Tashio's line came with responsibilities to the clan and to others who thought they had the right to tell him what he was to do.

He walked in breaking the hinges knowing it was locked. He walked in to see Rin staring out the window again as night began to take over the sky into a dusking setting, he watched her she smelt of salt water. He saw her hair brushed over her shoulders, her golden eyes turned to meet his. She was cold and impassive like himself, he held no hope, no love, no life in her eyes she just stared without a trace of emotion other than water streaming down her cheeks. They made almost permanent red lines down her face. The rest of her was grey and pale her hair flat not with the bounce and life like before, she looked like a statue…

However a sadly beautiful statue, she looked cold and much more like him. He like her happiness she never seemed to have enough of even through all the shit be put her through cause of his own feelings and pride. Now she seemed broke and lifeless, she looked as good as dead in truth.

"Rin, you need to stop this."

She looked at him and slowly she shook her head, telling him she wouldn't. He growled she always obeyed him before and now she didn't and it wasn't verbal it was just body language. "Rin you will listen and stop this." She had more tears stream down her face, she only saw him and thought of their children and she zoned out through her sadness. She hadn't realized when he came up to her and touched her arms with his getting her to look into his eyes "Rin… Stop." She felt rage bubble up in her and ripped her shoulders out of his grasp and slapped him as hard as she could across his face "Don't….DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

He glared at her and slapped her lightly to get her to come back to reality "You do not slap me what gives you the right?"

"Everything."

"I'm trying to help you Rin."

"You helped enough."

"It seems I got you to speak and now I need out be yourself."

"I can't I won't!"

"Why not be happy like before?"

"I don't want to!"

"You're hurting people…"

"No I'm saving them."

"What about Kagome?"

"I saved her from me."

" Why do you insist on this? Tell me how I can help."

"By never letting me see you again?"

"Why that request."

"You hurt me."

"No, I will not grant that request. Request another."

"No."

"Why do you hate me so?"

"You hurt me… they hurt me… You are responsible!" She fell to her knees crying just as bad as she had at the hospital. He was curious and worried now 'What did I do that was this bad?' She got up and had a pen in her hand and stabbed him in the shoulder, knowing he wouldn't die but I might get him to leave. He glared at her and ripped it out of his shoulder and looked at it…

Dripping with red liquid she dashed to pick up the pictures so he didn't bleed on some. He watched her and threw it on the ground "Rin…. Tell me what did I do?!"

"You killed them you did!"

"Who?!"

She threw the picture at him the sonogram, with white ink above one little dot and it titled Nori and the other Kyou. He looked at it and glared at her, she spat the answer out to him since he still didn't figure it out "Nori and Kyou were our sons! Your sons! Your half breed sons!" He felt a sting to his heart and remembered their time in the office when she asked about half demon children what if he had some. She was trying to tell him that day…

Looked down at her and threw the picture at her "I have no sons…"

"Not anymore, they were killed when rubble fell on me." Sesshomaru's beast clawed at his soul it hurt, if felt like fire like hell. He had heirs sons, with his supposed mate and never knew… she must of hit it. All the blood that was on her when he saved her was from the miscarriage now he knew there was no doubt she had been in mourning ever since. She drew them all the time, she glared at him "I'm haunted by them! I see them! I hear them! I have met them! They were so precious so innocent so…"

"Worthless."

He ran out and left here there in her room all alone…


	24. Sorrow is all i have now

**This is a short chapter but I have to say I have this one and one other one, It's more like one chapter but if is slit it you will hate and love me for dragging you along…. LolXD LadyRin18825 smiled and waves good bye this is the last authors note "Bye bye."**

Rin was left in her room crying and mourning, he knew the truth and called their children worthless. He ran out so fast, it didn't seem like he could get away quick enough from her. Did she disgust him that bad with this new information to him? She cried and looked out the window to see the night had finally come, that's when she felt her loneliness hurt her more and more. Night reminded her of that night… her gain in the nights her and Sesshomaru were alone when they created life and that night not long ago when it was ended, now her soul seemed empty nothing was left she hated it.

She loved her children and couldn't believe she almost aborted them…

Rin thought about it and thought it over all the time "It would have been easier… if I had, I should of… done it." She cried and walked into her bathroom and threw up in the toilet, this wasn't knew to her she would cry so much that she would stress herself out too much to keep food down. Now it was just a part of every night life and a part of her everlasting mourning that would never heal. Her heart was to broken and miserable to ever try returning to normal again.

Her sorrow was never quenched by her tears her loneliness only fueled it, she now a days didn't know how to cope with it. Sango used to come by and tell her stories of her family and try to cheer her up, talking about heaven and god. Rin grew to be hateful with each story, she never had a perfect happy family like her friends or many friends from child hood. She also hated the thought of god at this time, thinking he took everything from her he blessed her once and awhile but only to take it again.

'I don't understand why?!' She uttered that to herself many times.

Miroku would tell her of how to forgive and love again, it only made her feel sick. How could she love when she lost so much? How can I have the strength to move on? Move onto what?! Nothing was waiting for her! Everyone could live their lives without her in it, all of them have proven that in the last month and a half, somewhere probably glad.

Abi, Sara and Kagura are probably glad I'm out of their way…

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror and got a knife she snuck from the kitchen one time when no one was looking, she then grabbed her long beautiful hair that shimmered in the darkness and it had dulled some with her mood but not a lot. She took a deep breath and pulled it against the knife as she pushed the knife into the hair, cutting it to shoulder length.

Her eyes watched in horror she loved her long beautiful hair tears stung her face again, remembering that Ayame had suffered some so had the others but she would happily trade them places. They would then understand why she was the way she is now, broken, mean, cold, hateful.

Rin walked over and grabbed her paper and a bed she used to stab the one who she put at fault, she wrote on the paper and then used tape to tape it onto her bathroom door, along with pictures as a reminder of what had been, some of her friend most were all of Nori and Kyou.

She walked into the bathroom and took the pain killer the doctors gave her and gulped them down hungrily and then looked quickly through her cabinet not sure when they would take affect she cut her finger with the spare blades for her razor she shaved with and smiled bitterly and wrote on the wall

**I'm sorry. But I seek peace in death.**

She watched the blood trickled down a little bit she looked at her robe she had worn over a white tank top and light blue and white striped shorts. With her hair on the ground she laid down and took another breath and slowly dragged the steel razor blade over her wrists and felt warmth rush down her arms and onto the floor being soaked in her nightwear and her hair that she had on the floor. She closed her eyes and smiled waiting and waiting for….

Death to welcome her….to

Hell

Or

To

Heaven

Sesshomaru was in his car parked in a parking lot garage at the top thinking to himself. He should of know, somehow he should of know. He was mentally beating the crap out of himself feeling sorry and remembered the pictures she drew.

She had said she hear them…

Saw them…

And from her mourning, loved them. He felt a emotion over power him and he wanted to show it but again wouldn't he had to be strong it was not his fault. He sighed angrily knowing the truth was he had been responsible.

He soon got a phone call and looked at the ringer I.D Izayoi. He clicked ignore countless times but it kept ringing, he looked again at his phone and saw it was his father. He knew he need to pick up now, he listened for his father's voice and dropped the phone and speed off to home again "Rin, she is….you need to get here now!"

He heard fear, and agony in his father's voice something he never heard. When he walked into the hall way his was confronted by his father who was slamming him through a spare bedroom wall "You son of a bitch! Sesshomaru what happened! What is this! RIN SAID SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR OFFSPRING!" Sesshomaru noted he was being slammed onto the floor now and with just a bit more force he would find him and his father on the first floor and not the second. Sesshomaru's noted crying and looked at his father "When did she speak?"

"She didn't…."

"She spoke to me tonight about it." Inu No Tashio let up and walked off "You deal with this, your mother and I will make arrangements." Sesshomaru shook himself off and walked closer to Rin's room smelling blood and seeing a letter on the ground with some blood on it and then ink, it was the pen he been stabbed with.

He read the letter that was soaked with tears, thankfully it hadn't washed away the ink.

_**Dear family**_

_**I am sorry I have not spoken to any of you in some time, but I have been in pain as you well know. I was going to bear Sesshomaru's children, sadly they were killed due to the rubble crushing me at the airport. I was there to run away, I was going to leave and never speak to or about anything that happened in Japan however now I will. I was going to raise Sesshomaru's twin sons Nori and Kyou with love and happiness, I knew he hated half children and didn't want any so I was going to leave. I used medicine to hide it from all of you and I was afraid if Sesshomaru knew then he would treat me or our children badly so I decided to run. If he never knew then I wouldn't be hurt, nor his pride or our children. But I can't get over their death's or Kanna's or Shiori's it pains me to think all around me find death. I don't want any of you to follow them so I decided to go to heaven for you. To save you from a curse it seems I have, also I find comfort in this. I wished to be with Nori and Kyou so don't mourn me as much as I mourn them. Forget me.**_

_**I was never here, never alive in Tokyo, never friends with Kagome, Miroku, Koga,Ayame, Sango,Kirara, Kanna, Shiori, I never was in love with Sesshomaru, I was never upset for playing Inuyasha, I was never of your family, I was never Rin Tashio. I wanted to be Rin Tashio forever, but in truth I was a child of a one night stand and named Corina Jensen, I was never suppose to be born. Yet I lived for seventeen years so now it's time for me to rid myself from this world and return to where I was always supposed to be…**_

_**Dead.**_

_**Lastly yours Corina Jensen.**_

Sesshomaru looked at he door and saw all the picture then opened the door finding it not opened, his father and mother must of know what he hoped wasn't true….

She did it.

He saw her there on the ground red seeping liquid slowed itself and became hard on her body as slits were on her wrist and her hair separated from her on the floor with only shoulder length hair left, the hair on the floor was bloody red. On the tile wall it read in her blood…

**I'm sorry. But I seek peace in death.**

He felt his anger build his beast claw and his sorrow fill his heart, his mate ended herself out of sorrow he gave her. She laid in his arms limp never to wake again he felt his jaw clench and tears roll down his cheeks something he hadn't done in centuries.

He held her close to him and got up from his father's office where he picked up the phone and called his father. Hearing the other line answer he didn't care about his calm voice "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?! YOU HAVE A SWORD THAT HEALS THE DEAD!" He body was making it more clear she was dead, it became colder and more grey with death taking more of its hold on her. Her once warm smile now a lifeless frown, her bright brown eyes that he turned glowing gold were now a pale brown. Her silver hair turned dark brown, he remembered her makeover ended if she did and faded if she was dying…

Her markings were fading into her normal human skin and her blood clotted as she laid there clearly dead in his arms. "Sesshomaru, she seeked death don't you think it was a waste for her to do this if we bring her back she will do it again."

"But…"

"Sesshomaru, no she won't come back. Since she seeked it she won't want to be revived even if you do it she likely won't come back. The soul has to be willing to come back." Sesshomaru hung up the phone with a slam breaking his father's desk, he turned to behind the desk where three swords where.

He looked at the one on the left known for being Tenseiga and grabbed it and sighed he laid her down and cut the demons who claimed the dead, they were torn to pieces her eyes didn't open and so he sighed and stabbed his heart and closed his eyes in doing so.

**HEY IT AIN'T OVER HELL FUCKING NO WAY! IT AIN'T SO READ THE NEXT FUCKING CHAPTER…. CLICK IT NOW!**


	25. Ending of sorrow and begining of a new

Rin was in a quiet white place where she had her children back as they played tag; she smiled and giggled playing with her two sons. She felt so happy she hadn't gone to hell she had gone to heaven it looks like god wasn't as bad as she thought he was nice. He took her from earth to his kingdom and to her children where they would be forever happy. Rin was playing their favorite game cloud ball fights, they would get a small cloud and it would turn a color and they would throw it at one another and it would change all their white angel clothes to the color of that cloud.

Rin was being attacked left and right from the twins attacks, her clothes went from white to blue, to pink, to green to yellow and too purple and then to orange. It was like a rainbow fight she got her children back when they got tired and then they would just sit on a cloud and look down at the happy people of earth. Rin watched he brother Maxy the most she didn't watch anyone else, since she just ended her life and knew the rest would be sad and it would make her sad. But she would be happy here.

With her boys...

Suddenly someone joined them and was walking ever closer she turned to sit to look at the new comer her twins ran towards him and smiled hugging his knees "Daddy!" He smiled and had tears stream down his cheeks with a smile on his face as he bent down and hugged them close "Daddy is here." He saw the two boys one with black hair and doggy years with a white spot, his eyes were gold and he held the crescent moon like his father. The other had white hair with doggy ears with a black spot and brown eyes like Rin's with a crescent moon also.

"Nori and Kyou, you are some handsome boys." They smiled and looked up at him thanking him and turned to their mother who was shocked and had tears. 'What is he doing here?! I shouldn't be crying in heaven I'm supposed to be happy here!'

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at her and she noticed a sword at his side "I'm here to get my family back, Rin. I am sorry that I hurt you time and time again and I plan on making all of this right and claiming you as my mate weather you turn human or demon I don't care. I plan on brining Nori and Kyou back with us too."

"You can do that?!"

"Yes. If you let me."

"How did you get here?"

"I killed myself like you, however I brought this sword that heals the dead."

"What?"

"So will you return with me?"

She walked over grabbing her son's right hands into her own and took some steps back "I don't think so; we are happy and safe here."

"Then may I stay here with you?"

"Why not return?"

"I can't live without my mate and my pups; I love you all far too much. Forgive me for not noticing and saying it earlier." She began to cry and Nori and Kyou just watched not wanting to side with either parent but hugged their mother "Let's go home with daddy."

"What?"

"Mommy Nori and I both want to! Daddy made a mistake, everyone does…. His was just…Uh…um." Kyou stepped in to help his brother "His was just bigger mommy." Sesshomaru waited for Rin to make up her mind. "I just don't know."

"Rin we can try again, I won't mate anyone other than you, and I love you. I love you Rin Tashio, my little human." She busted into tears that's all she ever wanted and then cried harder hearing the next part "I love my half demon children too, more than anything. I didn't know I had a family and then learning about it and losing you and them I freaked out I became …. Worthless without you. I am worthless without you."

She watched as he got on his hands and knees begging her to come back and for his sons to come back to. Rin smiled her tears coming harder and she hugged him with her sons doing the same "YES!" He stood up slowly with tears down his eyes and held her close "Grab the boys and hold them close to your belly."

Heaven and his words…. And their two precious sons healed her heart, she could now return and be happy and live again she was sure of that now. She would forget all the terrible things she and he went through and focus on the good. She nodded and did so without delay and in seconds she closed her eyes seeing a blade come towards her and woke up with Sesshomaru waking shortly after her in the office of their father… She looked down and felt a small almost no existent belly and felt a two tiny voices say they were happy and back.

Sesshomaru woke up and picked up taking her in his arms and rushing to his room, he need her and he could smell her too she need him. They would mate here and now without any delay, they should of mated months ago and now was as good of time as ever…

Looks like my Romeo and Juliet ending became a new and promising fairytale beginning.

**The end! However follow the sequel, Loving Mate forever tale. COMING SOON!**

See how Rin and Sesshomaru will begin yet another story, with high school, modeling, pregnancy, her family and friends and much much more.

**If you liked this please review and tell other Rin and Sesshomaru lovers about it please and thank you. Or check out some of my other fan fictions, I'll be posting much much more. Until them I love this story and all my reviewers' thank you for all your support.**


End file.
